


Kämpfer auf verlorenem Posten

by Councillor



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Councillor/pseuds/Councillor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich sollte es ein unvergesslicher Urlaub für die beiden besten Freundinnen Charlie und Elisabeth werden, als sie Olli und Christian auf Ibiza besuchen - bis sie unverhofft mit einem Kapitel ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden. Charlie ahnt nicht, dass ihr Ex-Verlobter Bernd von Beyenbach ebenfalls auf die Insel gelangt ist und sich im Hotel seiner Tochter Vanessa, in dem Charlie und Elisabeth untergekommen sind, vor skrupellosen Verbrechern verstecken will …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei dieser FF handelt es sich sozusagen um meine persönliche Abschiedsgeschichte von VL. Ich habe bereits im Dezember 2013 mit dem Schreiben der FF begonnen und sie nun nach dem zehnten Kapitel abgeschlossen, sodass ich relativ zeitnah die komplette Geschichte hier posten werde, ohne unter Schreibdruck zu geraten. Sie hat mit 50.000 Wörtern zwar keinen Kurzgeschichtencharakter mehr, ist aber auch auf keinen Fall länger als ein 120-Seiten-Roman. :)
> 
> Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die Straßenlampen warfen ihren milchigen Lichtschein auf die dunkle Gegend und boten die einzige Lichtquelle neben dem entfernten Aufflackern des Mondes am Horizont, der von einer schweren Wolkendecke verdeckt wurde.

„Ich sag's euch, wir hätten schon vorne am Eingang reingemusst“, flüsterte Finn, der kleine Mann mit den zittrigen Händen, der ständig Kaugummi kaute. Nie hatte Bernd ihn ohne Kaugummi angetroffen, und nie waren seine Hände ruhig.

„Damit uns der Sicherheitsdienst gleich aufgreift und wir uns demnächst mit Zellenmauern und harten Pritschen unterhalten können? Vergiss es, irgendwo hier muss ein Seiteneingang sein“, zischte Kilian, ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann mit kräftigen Oberarmen, der scheinbar nie Angst verspürte … oder sie zumindest nie ausstrahlte.

„Hört schon auf, euch zu streiten, sonst können wir denen doch gleich zurufen, dass wir in die Fabrik einbrechen wollen.“ Bernd hielt abrupt inne, als er unvermittelt ein Geräusch vernahm. „Was war das?“, flüsterte er und duckte sich unwillkürlich hinter dem Busch, wobei er sich mit seiner dunklen Jacke in den Dornen verfing. „Verdammt!“

„Sei schon still“, sagte Kilian und packte Bernd am Kragen seiner Jacke. „Wenn heute irgendetwas schief läuft und du uns in eine Falle gelockt hast, kannst du deine letzten Zeilen schreiben, bevor wir dich an die Ratten verfüttern, also würde ich an deiner Stelle alles tun, was dich noch davor retten könnte, deine gerechte Strafe zu kassieren. Und dazu gehört nicht, tatenlos in der Gegend rumzustehen und darauf zu warten, dass wir uns nach einem Eingang dämlich suchen.“

„Nicht so humorlos“, sagte Bernd und grinste den Mann an, „ihr wollt schließlich auch an das Geld kommen, was ihr ohne mich allerdings vergessen könnt.“

Kilian stieß ihn von sich, sodass Bernd rücklings im Gebüsch landete. „Du solltest deine Zunge hüten, es sei denn, du willst sie unbedingt verlieren. Du bist nicht in der Position, uns gegenüber aufmüpfig zu werden. Wir wollen an das Geld, aber für dich steht mehr auf dem Spiel als für uns.“

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Bernd und rappelte sich wieder auf, wischte sich dabei den Dreck von den Hosenbeinen. „Der Seiteneingang wird hier schon irgendwo sein, und dann schnappen wir uns die Beute und ihr habt euren Frieden.“

„Könntet ihr vielleicht etwas leiser sein?“, fragte Finn nervös und blickte sich um. „Wer weiß, ob die nicht schon längst Wind bekommen haben, dass sie nicht allein auf dem Gelände sind, und was, wenn die Bullen nur darauf warten, uns endlich dranzukriegen?“

„Was suchst du dann noch hier?“, entgegnete Kilian aufbrausend. „Ich nehme das Geld gerne auch allein, also mach schon, verschwinde, wenn du zu feige bist, mit uns zu kommen.“

Plötzlich verdunkelten sich Finns Augen, sofern Bernd dies im Schein der Lampen erkennen konnte, doch er sagte nichts. Er sagte nie etwas, wenn Kilian so wütend war, dass er jederzeit hätte zuschlagen können, und es bestätigte Bernd in seinem Glauben, dass er vor Finn nichts zu befürchten hatte.

„Dahinten sehe ich ein Tor“, sagte Bernd plötzlich in der Hoffnung, Kilians Wut damit zu mildern. „Vielleicht ist das schon einer der unbewachten Seiteneingänge, die wir suchen.“

„Dann hol die Karte raus, damit wir nachher auch in die Fabrik kommen. Und vergiss den Schlüssel nicht, sonst kannst du dir bald diese Fabrik hier von unten ansehen.“

Bernd schnaubte so leise, dass Kilian es nicht hätte hören können, dennoch schien Kilian es gespürt zu haben, denn er drehte sich um und blickte Bernd so finster an, dass dieser glaubte, gleich zusammengeschlagen zu werden. Stattdessen schob sich Finn an ihnen vorbei und lief zum Tor.

„Es ist das Richtige“, rief Finn mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, „und es ist völlig unbewacht.“

„Nicht mehr lange, wenn du so weiterschreist“, zischte Kilian. „Bin ich hier eigentlich nur von Idioten umgeben?“

„Das frage ich mich auch“, konnte Bernd es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Noch ein Ton und deine Zunge landet im nächsten Mülleimer, verstanden?“, drohte Kilian und griff in seine Hosentasche, um seine Warnung zu untermauern.

Bernd sagte nichts mehr, zückte den Schlüssel und drehte ihn so leise wie möglich in das Schloss des Gatters. Es klackte und das Tor schwang auf, woraufhin Finn leise jubilierte und sich anschließend eine unerwartete Ohrfeige von Kilian einfing, der augenscheinlich ebenfalls mit seiner Contenance zu kämpfen hatte.

„Nicht die Nerven verlieren“, flüsterte Finn besänftigend, woraufhin Kilian sich durch das Tor schob.

„Nie wieder werde ich mich auf solche Stümper einlassen.“ Bernd und Finn warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und nun traten auch sie durch das Tor und schlossen es geräuschlos hinter sich.

Die Fabrik war ein riesiges Gebäude aus roten Backsteinen, das weitgehend im Dunkeln lag und durch verschachtelte Konstruktionen, Treppen und Nebenhäuser kaum vom Haupttor aus, an dem die Wachen postiert waren, sichtbar war. Zahlreiche Türen zierten die Fassade des Gebäudes, dessen oberer Abschnitt von großen Fensterfronten ausgeschmückt war. Bernd erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Fabrik. Hier war die alte Werft der Firma seines Bruders Martin beheimatet gewesen, in der Hubschrauber, wertvolle Oldtimer und sogar Yachten gebaut oder restauriert worden waren – bis Bernd mit einem Versicherungsbetrug die Firma in den Ruin getrieben hatte, mit dessen Hilfe er ursprünglich selbst an die Leitung des rentablen Unternehmens hatte kommen wollen, und nach dem Scheitern der Intrige nach Südamerika geflohen war, um sich zwanzig Jahre lang nicht bei seiner Familie blicken zu lassen und seine heißgeliebte Tochter Vanessa zu zeugen. Als er nach Deutschland zurückgekehrt war, wohnten Martin und seine zweite Ehefrau inzwischen nicht mehr hier in Hamburg, sondern in Düsseldorf, und Bernd war es erneut gelungen, ihr Leben zu zerstören und sogar kurzzeitig die Leitung des neuen Medienunternehmens der Beyenbachs, 'Beyenbach AllMedia', an sich zu reißen … doch mit schweren Folgen, denn beim Versuch, Rache an ihm zu nehmen, starben Beatrice und sein Bruder Martin bei der Explosion der eigenen Familienyacht. Bernd war unbehelligt davongekommen.

Heute war alles anders. Seit über fünfundzwanzig Jahren gehörte dieses Grundstück nicht mehr den Beyenbachs, stattdessen war es von der weltweit handelsführenden Ahlen Group aufgekauft worden, die die die Geschäftsidee der Beyenbachs fortführte. Und dieses Gebäude war ihr heutiges Ziel.

Es war ihm wie ein Wink des Schicksals vorgekommen, als er vor einigen Tagen zufällig gehört hatte, dass die Ahlen Group einen millionenschweren Geschäftsabschluss mit einem Scheich aus den Emiraten über die Bühne bringen würde, zu dessen Krönung ein neu gebauter Hubschrauber gemeinsam mit Diamanten im Wert von 400.000 Euro, die ein deutscher Geschäftspartner des Scheichs der Werft anvertraut hatte, in die Luft heben und vom Hamburger Flughafen aus anschließend nach Dubai transportiert werden würde.

Allerdings ohne die Diamanten, wenn alles glatt verlief.

Bernd erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen gescheiterten Helikopterüberfall vor über acht Jahren, bei welchem er beinahe im Gefängnis gelandet wäre und Gregor Mann in erhebliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Doch damals war alles anders gewesen, denn heute war er erfahrener, hatte präzisere Vorbereitungen getroffen und war nicht allein. Nicht, dass seine 'Komplizen' ihm die Angelegenheit erleichtert hätten. Schließlich unternahm er diesen Überfall lediglich, um die beiden Halunken zufriedenzustellen und ihnen das zu geben, was sie verlangten: ihr Geld. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er fast eine halbe Million Euro Schulden bei verschiedenen Kredithaien angehäuft, und Kilian Stein und sein Cousin Finn Martensen waren zwei von ihnen, denen er den größten Anteil schuldete. Kilian Stein hatte er schon von Beginn an als skrupellosen Geschäftsmann kennengelernt, der nicht davor zurückschreckte, seine Opfer um Körperteile zu erleichtern, wenn sie nicht zahlten, oder sie umzubringen, nachdem er endlich sein Geld erlangt hatte. Finn Martensen erwies sich als deutlich umgänglicher, wenngleich er bei Kilians Vorgehensweisen keinen Einspruch erhob und sich meist widerspruchslos daran beteiligte. Bernd fragte sich oft, womit Kilian Finn unter Druck setzte, sollte dieser aus ihren Geschäften aussteigen wollen.

Die heutige Nacht war seine letzte Chance, sein eigenes Leben zu retten und Finn und Kilian zufriedenzustellen, indem er ihnen das Geld übermittelte, das er ihnen schuldete. Die Fabrik war laut Zeitungsbericht streng bewacht, doch Bernd hatte sich erkundigt und bei seinen 'Besuchen' in den vergangenen Nächten nicht nur einen Schlüssel für den Seiteneingang ergattern können, sondern auch zufrieden festgestellt, dass nur am Haupteingang feste Wachen aufgestellt waren, während die Seiteneingänge zumeist unbewacht waren und nur stündlich von patrouillierenden Sicherheitsangestellten kontrolliert wurden. Die letzte Wache war vor fünfzehn Minuten vorbeigekommen. Ihnen blieben somit noch fünfundvierzig Minuten Zeit für ihren großen Coup, der die Ahlen Group in große Probleme stürzen würde … doch Bernd plante, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits über alle Berge zu sein. Wenn Finn und Kilian die Abmachung nicht doch vorzeitig brachen und ihm den Gang ins Jenseits erleichterten, woran er jedoch noch keinen Gedanken verschwenden wollte. Dazu blieb ihm noch genügend Zeit, falls er realisierte, dass Kilian tatsächlich plante, ihn verschwinden zu lassen und mit den Diamanten zu türmen.

Bernd und die beiden Gläubiger standen nun vor einer schwarzen Stahltür und blickten auf das Eingabefenster, das rechts davon angebracht war. Sie mussten einen Code eingeben, doch daran, diesen herauszufinden, hatte Bernd im Vorfeld nicht gedacht. Er versuchte, sich selbstsicher zu geben, doch Kilian packte ihn an der Schulter und drückte ihm seine kalten Finger in den Nacken.

„Du gibst jetzt den richtigen Code ein, ansonsten zeige ich dir, dass meine Finger noch viel kälter sein können …“

Der Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn, während er das Eingabefenster betrachtete. Der Lichtschein war nur schwach, dennoch konnte er erkennen, dass vier Tasten deutlich abgenutzt waren. Er überlegte, welche Eingabe Sinn ergeben könnte. Und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass diese Fabrik im Jahre 1985 von den Ahlens übernommen worden war; die abgenutzten Tasten waren 1, 5, 8 und 9. Mit zitternden Händen wählte er die entsprechenden Tasten. Und als er danach gegen die Tür drückte, sprang sie auf.

_Das war schon fast zu einfach_ , dachte er, während Kilian sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und die Taschenlampe anschaltete. Finn und Bernd folgten ihm und ließen die Tür vorsichtig wieder ins Schloss fallen. Der Raum, in den sie eintraten, war größtenteils von Werkzeugkästen und Waschutensilien geprägt und bot an seinem Ende einen Durchgang in einen weiteren, größeren Raum mit zahlreichen Akten, Ordnern und Mappen.

„Wer hat die Karte?“, fragte Finn kaugummikauend und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern herum.

„Irgendwann hacke ich dir noch die Finger ab, wenn du sie nicht endlich still halten kannst“, knurrte Kilian, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, als Bernd die Lagekarte der Fabrik auf einem verstaubten Schreibtisch ausbreitete.

„Wir müssten jetzt in diesem Teil sein“, sagte Bernd und zeigte auf einen östlichen Teil des Geländeplans. „Das bedeutet, dass der Hangar für den Hubschrauber ganz in der Nähe ist, da er sich recht weit am Gebäuderand befindet, damit der Heli problemlos aus dem Hangar gebracht werden kann, wenn er morgen starten soll.“

„Dann los“, sagte Kilian und drückte Bernd wieder die Karte in die Hand. „Du gehst voran, und wenn du nur einen Fehler begehst, verspreche ich dir, dass du ein toter Mann bist.“ Er ließ sein Taschenmesser aufschnappen und hielt es in Bernds Richtung, nah genug, dass er ihn jederzeit mit einem gezielten Hieb hätte aufschlitzen können.

Bernd schnappte einen Moment lang nach Luft, ließ sich seine Anspannung jedoch nicht anmerken, faltete die Karte zusammen und ging durch die Tür in den nächsten Lagerraum. Ein langer Flur und eine leerstehende Mitarbeiterkantine folgten, ehe sie an einer schweren Tür mit der Aufschrift _Helikopterhangar, Zutritt für Unbefugte strengstens untersagt!_ vorbeikamen.

„Na bitte, da wären wir“, sagte Bernd bemüht gelassen und drückte die Klinke herunter. Doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Mit wachsender Panik rüttelte er am Türgriff, doch sie sprang nicht auf. Kilian zwängte sich an ihm vorbei, stieß Bernd zur Seite und versuchte selbst, die Tür zu öffnen, doch ergebnislos.

„Dann hast du wohl nur eine Chance, Bernd von Beyenbach“, raunte Kilian ihm mit heiserer Stimme entgegen. „Entweder findest du etwas, womit du diese Tür öffnen kannst, oder aber du überlegst dir, ob jemand aus deiner Familie bereit wäre, dir ein Grab zu finanzieren, wobei ich bezweifle, dass du dir darum noch Sorgen machen musst, wenn du erst im Wald vergraben vor dich hin moderst.“

Mit dem Messer in der Hand ging Kilian auf ihn zu, woraufhin Bernd instinktiv zurückwich. „Ich habe eine Idee“, sagte er plötzlich und hoffte, Kilian damit in Schach halten zu können. „Da hinten liegt ein Brecheisen, wir könnten damit unser Glück versuchen.“

„Das ist doch viel zu laut“, sagte Finn, „was, wenn uns jemand hört?“

„Dann gibt es wohl nur noch eines“, zischte Kilian ungeduldig seinem Komplizen entgegen. „Die Beine in die Hand nehmen und hoffen, dass die Wachhunde hier so müde sind, wie es sich für diese Uhrzeit gehört.“

„Schon verstanden.“ Mit gesenktem Kopf schluckte Finn seinen Ärger hinunter.

Bernd kam inzwischen mit der Brechstange in der Hand an den beiden vorbei und legte diese an den Türgriff, um die Tür damit zu öffnen. Doch so sehr er sich abmühte, sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Keine Chance“, sagte er keuchend. „Wir können sie auch nicht eintreten, dafür ist sie zu dick. Wir müssen einen anderen Eingang finden.“

„Dann beeile dich besser“, flüsterte Kilian, „sonst hast du bald ein Messer zwischen den Rippen.“

„Das hilft dir auch nicht weiter, wenn du an dein Geld kommen willst, denn dafür brauchst du mich lebend.“ Bernd war es leid, Kilians Morddrohungen anhören zu müssen, dennoch fragte er sich, weshalb er plötzlich so lebensmüde war, Kilian Paroli zu bieten. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Kilian ihn umbringen würde. Nicht, dass dies eine besonders schlaue Tat Kilians gewesen wäre, doch konnte Bernd auch nicht behaupten, jenen für sonderlich schau zu halten.

Als er die Stange auf dem Boden ablegte, vernahm er plötzlich Schritte. Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen blickte Bernd zu Finn zurück, der kaugummikauend an der Wand lehnte.

„Da ist jemand“, flüsterte Finn.

„Hey“, vernahmen sie eine Stimme vom Ende des Ganges, etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt, und der Schein einer Taschenlampe strahlte ihnen entgegen. Entfernt knurrte ein Hund. „Was haben Sie hier verloren?“ Er pfiff laut und rief in sein Funkgerät, um weitere Wachen zu Hilfe zu holen, während Finn bereits die Flucht ergriffen hatte und durch die Tür verschwunden war. Bernd bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Kilian ihm folgte, und nun verschwand auch er durch die nächste Tür und schlug diese eilig zu, in der Hoffnung, den Verfolger aufzuhalten, doch er war kaum am Ende des Raumes angelangt, als der Wachmann die Tür bereits aufgestoßen hatte und ihm hinterherrannte. Bernd folgte den Spuren der Verwüstung, die Finn und Kilian bei ihrer Flucht hinterließen. Die beiden stießen einen Schreibtisch um und verloren kurzzeitig das Gleichgewicht, wobei sie einige Akten auf den Boden warfen. Bernd ließ einige Ordner folgen, um den Gegner in Schach zu halten, doch sprang dieser leichtfüßig darüber, schrie erneut „Stehen bleiben!“ und folgte Bernd, der schon mit der Puste zu kämpfen hatte.

Finn und Kilian waren inzwischen an der Tür des Lagerraums zum Ausgang angekommen und stießen diese auf, um ins Freie zu gelangen, doch Bernd stolperte in der Zwischenzeit über einen herumliegenden Werkzeugkasten und strauchelte, prallte im vollen Lauf gegen eine Kommode und bekam für einen Augenblick keine Luft mehr, als sich deren harter Rand in seine Bauchgrube bohrte. Plötzlich war der Mann bei ihm, packte ihn an den Handgelenken und drehte diese herum, und Bernd spürte eine feste Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihm beinahe die Luft nahm.

„Was wollen Sie hier?“, fragte die schneidende Stimme des Fremden, doch Bernd hatte nicht genug Luft, um zu antworten. Stattdessen schnellte er plötzlich zurück, riss sich los und rammte dem Mann sein Knie in den Magen, bis er keuchend nach Luft schnappte, und rannte weiter, schwang sich durch die Tür und ließ diese krachend zurück ins Schloss fallen, während er Finn und Kilian folgte, die bereits das Seiteneingangstor durchquert hatten und auf dem Weg in das Waldstück waren, in dem sie ihren Wagen abgestellt hatten.

Die beiden Männer ließen krachend die Autotüren zufallen und Kilian startete den Motor, woraufhin Bernd einen Moment lang befürchtete, dass die beiden ohne ihn losfahren wollten. Er warf einen panischen Blick zurück und erkannte, dass die Wachmänner gemeinsam mit einigen bellenden Hunden bereits hinter ihm her waren. Er beschleunigte sein eigenes Tempo nochmals, riss die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite auf und schwang sich in das Auto, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Kilian Vollgas gab und über den schmalen Waldweg davonbrauste. Im Rückspiegel sah Bernd die fluchenden Männer, die nach einem Fahrzeug zur Verfolgungsaufnahme suchten, doch bis dahin wären Finn, Kilian und er hoffentlich bereits über beide Berge.

„Das war ja gerade rechtzeitig“, sagte Bernd und atmete tief durch. Finn saß auf der Rückbank, strich sich die Haarsträhnen glatt, die ihm wild ins Gesicht fielen, und kaute Kaugummi; Kilian dagegen schnaubte und riss das Lenkrad herum, als er auf die Landstraße abbog.

„Gerade rechtzeitig? Weißt du gerade eigentlich, dass dir die letzte Chance, deine Haut zu retten, durch die Lappen gegangen ist?“

Bernd schluckte, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er war froh über den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel; so konnte Kilian wenigstens nicht verfolgen, wie kreidebleich er vermutlich gerade geworden war. „Naja, wir können ja immer noch darüber reden, ob wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen könnten –"

„Vergiss es, oder haben sie dir in der Zwischenzeit das letzte Fünkchen deines kläglichen Hirns entnommen? Die werden jetzt die Wachen verstärken, kein Tor unbeobachtet lassen, rund um die Uhr das Gelände beobachten. Da kommen wir nicht mehr rein, nur weil du zu blöd warst, diese Tür zu öffnen.“ Er drückte aufs Gaspedal, schnaubte erneut und ließ den Wagen durch die dunkle Nacht rauschen.

„Aber ich konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass plötzlich dieser Wachmann um die Ecke gekommen ist“, versuchte Bernd, sich zu erklären, doch Kilian schüttelte nur mit einem dünnen Lächeln den Kopf.

„An die Ecken kannst du dich schon mal gewöhnen, um die nächste werde ich dich nämlich bringen, wenn du dir nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minuten etwas einfallen lässt.“

„So schnell kann ich beim besten Willen keinen neuen Plan entwickeln“, sagte Bernd und wog kurzzeitig seine Chancen ab, einen Sprung aus dem fahrenden Auto zu überleben, ließ jedoch schnell von seinem Gedanken ab, als er auf die Geschwindigkeitsanzeige sah und erkannte, dass diese bereits bei annähernd 110 Kilometern pro Stunde angelangt war.

„Dann überlege dir schon mal, wie deine letzten Worte klingen sollen.“

Finn beugte sich über die Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes nach vorne. „Kilian, wollen wir ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen? Es bringt doch nichts, ihn …“

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, fuhr Kilian seinen Komplizen mit kräftiger Stimme an. „Dieses Schwein schuldet uns fast eine halbe Million Euro, und weil er zu blank ist, uns die Kohle zurückzuzahlen, sollen wir ihn laufen lassen, oder was? Wenn dir die Sache zu heiß wird, schmeiß' ich dich gerne aus dem Auto und sacke das Geld allein ein, während du sehen kannst, wo du ohne meine Hilfe bleibst. Ohne mich wärst du doch schon vor Jahren auf der Straße gelandet.“

„Auf die solltest du besser schauen, bevor wir Bekanntschaft mit dem nächsten Graben machen“, warnte Bernd, als Kilian im letzten Augenblick das Lenkrad herumriss und den Wagen davor bewahrte, aus der Kurve zu fliegen.

„Ich bin selbst in der Lage, ein Auto zu kontrollieren.“

„Habe ich auch nie bezweifelt“, sagte Bernd mit unsicherem Lächeln. _Bloß nicht weiter unnötig provozieren, sonst bist du dein Leben schneller los, als es dir lieb sein kann …_


	2. Kapitel 1 (Einige Wochen später)

 

„Schau mal, Bella, hier.“ Charlie wies sanft lächelnd auf das alte Erinnerungsstück, das ihr in die Hände gefallen war.

„Da warst du ja noch jung“, erwiderte Bella schmunzelnd, als sie sich von Charlie das Bild zeigen ließ, auf dem diese mit ihrem Bruder Lars vor über dreißig Jahren zu sehen war.

„Herzlichen Dank auch. Willst du damit sagen, dass ich alt bin?“

„Wieso sind alle Männer und Frauen über fünfzig eigentlich eingeschnappt, wenn man sie auf ihr Alter hinweist?“

„Das liegt daran, dass wir langsam graue Haare bekommen und die Jugend um ihre Schönheit beneiden.“

Frank, der von der Küchenzeile aus alles mitbekommen hatte, lachte, während er den Herd ausstellte und die Pfanne mit dem Frühstücks-Rührei zum Esstisch brachte. Der Kaffee dampfte, als er ihn aus der Kanne in die Tassen strömen ließ. „Wenn es jemanden gibt, der sich beschweren sollte, bin ich das wohl. Ich bin sieben Jahre jünger als du und habe schon graue Strähnen, während du noch so blond bist wie vor dreißig Jahren.“

„Ist er nicht ein liebenswerter Charmeur?“

„Oh ja“, sagte Bella seufzend. „So einen charmanten Freund hätte ich auch gerne, aber nachdem ich das mit Tristan in den Sand gesetzt habe und das mit Andi auch gescheitert ist …“

„Ach komm, Bellalein, wenn jemand sich keine Sorgen um sein Liebesleben machen sollte, dann ja wohl du. Du bist jung, attraktiv, intelligent, welcher Mann würde sich nicht auf dich einlassen wollen?“

Bella schüttelte lachend den Kopf und nahm ein älteres Bild aus der Kiste heraus, die Charlie unter ihrem Bett gefunden hatte, nachdem sie sie dort vor vielen Jahren aus Platzgründen untergebracht hatte. „Wer ist das denn, noch eine von deinen Bekanntschaften, von denen ich nichts weiß?“

Nachdenklich nahm Charlie das Bild in die Hand und betrachtete es; melancholische Züge umspielten ihre Mundwinkel. „Das ist Bernd von Beyenbach, eine alte … Flamme, würde ich sagen, auch wenn er mir sogar einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat und ich ihn angenommen habe.“

Frank war inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte neben Charlie auf dem Sofa Platz genommen, um das Bild ebenfalls zu betrachten. „Du warst mal mit diesem Mann verlobt?“, fragte Bella skeptisch, und Charlie konnte ihr an den Augen ablesen, dass sie sich Bernd nur schwer an ihrer Seite vorstellen könnte.

„Ja, das war ich, und wir waren sogar ziemlich glücklich miteinander. Im Nachhinein weiß ich nicht, was ich für ihn war, und im Grunde zählt das auch nichts, weil ich versucht habe, ihn zu vergessen, nachdem er mich ausgerechnet mit meiner Nichte Olivia betrogen hat. Als ich mich von ihm getrennt habe, ist er spurlos verschwunden, und seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört.“

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so, bevor er dir noch mal dein Herz bricht“, erwiderte Bella, „so unverfroren muss man erst mal sein, mit der Nichte der eigenen Verlobten ins Bett zu gehen.“

„Ich hatte doch auch mal was mit dem Ehemann meiner Schwester", räumte Charlie ein, "oder willst du mir nun vorwerfen, dass ich mit dieser Affäre mein größtes Glück gewonnen habe?“

Bella lächelte sanft. „So war das ja auch nicht gemeint, aber dieser Bernd muss schon ein ganz schöner Holzkopf sein, dich wegen einer kleinen Affäre einfach sitzen zu lassen.“

„Ganz unglücklich bin ich darüber allerdings nicht“, sagte Charlie und zwinkerte Frank zu.

Melancholisch schoss Charlie die Kiste wieder und mit ihr die Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage, bevor sie sich mit Bella und Frank an den Esstisch begab und das leckere Frühstück genoss. Nach dem Essen brachen alle drei zu ihrer jeweiligen Arbeitsstelle auf; Frank ins Polizeirevier, Bella in die Schreinerei, in der sie seit einigen Wochen arbeitete, und Charlie in ihr Restaurant, in der ihr Kellner Angelo bereits auf sie wartete. Vor wenigen Wochen war er unverhofft aus Italien zurückkehrt und hatte sie gefragt, ob er wieder bei ihr im 'Schneiders' als Restaurantleiter einsteigen dürfte, und in ihrer Freude über das Wiedersehen mit dem langjährigen Freund und Mitarbeiter hatte Charlie ihm diese Möglichkeit nicht verwehren können.

Im Laufe des Vormittags tauchte ihre beste Freundin Elisabeth im 'Schneiders' auf und gesellte sich zu Charlie, die gerade ihren Kellner John mit der Organisation der kommenden Weinlieferung beauftragt hatte.

„Hast du noch einmal etwas von deinem Neffen und seinem Ehemann gehört?“, fragte Elisabeth, nachdem sie ihre Freundin herzlich begrüßt und einen Milchkaffee bestellt hatte.

„Ja, sie haben gestern erst angerufen“, erwiderte Charlie seufzend, „Olli hat die Renovierungsarbeiten für seine eigene Strandbar auf Ibiza beinahe abgeschlossen und mir sogar per E-Mail Bilder von der traumhaften Aussicht auf das Meer und den wunderbaren Räumlichkeiten geschickt. Bei dem sagenhaft günstigen Preis für diese Bar kann er sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, die Zelte hier abgebrochen zu haben. Am Wochenende ist sogar schon die Eröffnung geplant.“

„Und ganz glücklich bist du nicht darüber, wie ich dich kenne, hm?“

Charlie holte tief Luft und blickte ihre Freundin ernst an. „Was denkst du denn? Olli ist mein Neffe, für mich ist er wie der Sohn, den ich nie hatte. Es ist schon ein komisches Gefühl, dass er jetzt schon seit drei Wochen Hunderte von Kilometern von mir entfernt ist.“

„Was macht denn Christian, hat er die Stelle in diesem Pferdezuchtbetrieb bekommen?“

„Leider nicht“, erwiderte Charlie und schürzte die Lippen. „Ich hätte es ihm wirklich gegönnt, aber dafür hat er sich in einem Sportzentrum unweit von Santa Eulària des Riu, wo Olli seine Bar eröffnen wird, beworben und ist angenommen worden.“

„Trotz seines schwachen Herzens? Mit einer Herzmuskelentzündung sollte man nicht allzu leichtfertig umgehen“, räumte Elisabeth ein.

„Er wird sich zum Sporttrainer ausbilden lassen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Ob er noch einmal zum Boxen zurückkehrt, ist nach allem, was geschehen ist, zwar fraglich, aber dennoch bin ich optimistisch, dass er seine Sache gut machen wird.“

Elisabeth lächelte sanft und schlürfte an ihrem dampfenden Milchkaffee. „Wenn du so von Olivers und Christians neuem Leben erzählst, bekommt man glatt Lust, sich auch noch einmal auf Ibiza von den Wogen der Jugend umtreiben zu lassen …“

Charlie grinste. „Komm jetzt nicht auf die Idee, zu behaupten, wir wären zu alt, um ein wenig zu feiern“, scherzte sie. „Und außerdem hast du doch alle Zeit der Welt, um nach Ibiza zu fahren und dir die Sonne auf die Haare scheinen zu lassen.“

„Alleine?“ Elisabeth wehrte lachend ab. „Ich bitte dich, da fahre ich doch besser gleich in ein einsames Berghotel im Schwarzwald.“

„Na, _so_ alt sind wir nun auch wieder nicht. Aber du hast im Gegensatz zu mir keine Verpflichtungen, denen du dich widmen musst, bis auf die Jana-von-Lahnstein-Stiftung, die jedoch von sehr pflichtbewussten Mitarbeitern geleitet wird. Was hält dich davon ab, in die große, weite Welt zu ziehen, auf wilden Partys den Altersdurchschnitt anzuheben und mit jungen, knackigen Männern zu flirten?“

„Die Frage gebe ich gerne zurück, was hält dich davon ab? Du führst zwar ein Restaurant, hast aber zahlreiche vertrauenswürdige Mitarbeiter, die auch einmal ein paar Wochen ohne dich auskommen.“

Charlie runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass Elisabeths Vorschlag nicht länger von Spaß, sondern von ernsthaften Gedanken umtrieben wurde. „Willst du mir gerade vorschlagen, zusammen in Urlaub zu fahren?“

Elisabeth lächelte. „Wieso nicht? Wir sind noch nicht zu alt und runzlig, um zu Altersheim-Hütern abgestempelt zu werden, und da wir noch nie zu zweit einen schönen Frauenurlaub erlebt haben, könnte uns eine schöne gemeinsame Zeit doch nicht schaden, oder? Dein Neffe würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn wir zusammen in seiner Bar aufkreuzen, pünktlich zu der Eröffnung.“

„Aber willst du denn nicht lieber nach Griechenland zu deiner Tochter und deiner Enkelin?“, fragte Charlie. „Außerdem ist mir nicht wohl dabei, Bella mit Frank hier allein zu lassen, nachdem sie sich gerade erst von der Trennung von Andi erholt hat.“

„Charlie, willst du etwa wirklich noch zur Glucke werden? Bella ist schon seit ein paar Jahren volljährig, falls dir das entgangen ist, und erwachsen zudem, und Frank ist nun wirklich kein Gewaltverbrecher, der ihr etwas antun oder deine Wohnung leerräumen könnte.“

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt doch, was ich meine. Aber du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, der Gedanke würde mich schon reizen …“

„Na, worauf warten wir dann noch?“, fragte Elisabeth und legte lächelnd ihre warme Hand auf Charlies, „machen wir die Partyszene Ibizas unsicher.“

 

* * *

 

Als Charlie am frühen Abend von ihrem Arbeitstag im 'Schneiders' mit einigen Ibiza-Katalogen für angemessene Hotels in der Handtasche in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte, saß Frank bereits im Wohnzimmer auf dem gemütlichen Sofa und arbeitete sich durch einige Arbeitsunterlagen.

„Helmke, mit dir hätte ich ja noch gar nicht gerechnet.“ Charlie stellte ihre Handtasche auf dem Küchentisch ab. „Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen; du glaubst gar nicht, welche Idee Elisabeth heute gekommen ist!“

„Kannst du vielleicht vorher kurz zu mir kommen?“

Frank schien bekümmert, beinahe besorgt, und Charlie merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Alle Urlaubspläne schienen vergessen, als sie sich neben ihm auf das Sofa setzte. „Ist etwas passiert?“

„Kann man so sagen.“ Frank seufzte unsicher, nahm ihre Hand und blickte ihr offen in die Augen. „Die Kollegen aus Hamburg, wo ich früher als Polizist tätig war, bevor ich angeschossen und nach Düsseldorf versetzt worden bin, haben vor einigen Tagen eine Leiche in einem alten Kellerraum eines unbewohnten Hauses an einer unbefahrenen Landstraße gefunden.“

„Und was hast du damit zu tun?“ Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl erfasste Charlie wie dumpfes Gewittergrollen.

„Ich soll mich von Düsseldorf aus mit dem Fall beschäftigen, weil das Opfer einige Zeit hier in der Stadt verbracht hat und hier mehrfach aktenkundig geworden ist. Es handelt sich dabei um … Bernd von Beyenbach.“

 

* * *

 

 

Tanja von Lahnstein saß noch am späten Abend in ihrem Büro und arbeitete sich durch zahlreiche Bilanzen und weitere Unterlagen, um sich nach ihrer langen Auszeit im Modeunternehmen 'LCL' einen Überblick über die momentane finanzielle wie auch kreative Situation der Firma zu verschaffen und als gleichberechtigte Geschäftsführerin neben Alexa Berg wieder die Geschicke des Modelabels übernehmen zu können. Sie blickte auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es bereits elf Uhr am Abend war; nur noch in der Kreativabteilung brannte noch Licht, wo vermutlich Thore Hellström, dieser seltsame neue Kreativchef, wieder Überstunden machen würde, um am nächsten Tag die halbe Belegschaft mit seinen Änderungswünschen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Sie massierte sich die Schläfen und legte dann die Akten und Mappen zusammen, um zurück auf das Schloss zu Emma und Sebastian zu fahren.

Sie hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet, als ihr Handy in ihrer Handtasche vibrierte. Stirnrunzelnd zog sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss und holte ihr Handy heraus – woraufhin ihr beinahe der Atem stockte. Die Telefonnummer des Mannes, der sie gerade anrief, hatte sie schon längst löschen wollen, weil sie ihn schlichtweg nicht mehr brauchte. Doch nun rief er an, und ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

„Wieso rufen Sie an?", fragte sie so leise wie möglich, um keine unerwünschten Zuhörer auf sich zu ziehen. "Ich dachte, die Sache wäre ein für alle Mal geklärt.“

Kilian Stein knurrte verächtlich in die Gesprächsleitung: „Dann hätten Sie mir nicht dieses Arschloch auf den Hals hetzen sollen. Drei Rippen hat der mir gebrochen, als er die Tür aus den Angeln getreten hat, und Finn hat er mit der Kugel die halbe Schulter durchbohrt.“

„Wollen Sie mir gerade ernsthaft erklären, dass er Ihnen entwischt ist? Wie bescheuert sind Sie eigentlich?“ Tanja bemühte sich, sich nicht aufzuregen, doch die Wut kochte in ihr auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllt zu haben, aber es gab Komplikationen in unserem Plan. Wider Erwarten hat das Schwein uns mit einer Möglichkeit konfrontiert, seine Schulden zu bezahlen, und … naja, es klang eben zu verlockend, um dem zu widerstehen. Beim Überfall ist dann aber was schiefgegangen und wir mussten in das leerstehende Haus meiner Eltern fliehen, wo wir ihn gefesselt haben. Eigentlich wollten wir ihn umlegen, alle Spuren beseitigen und das Haus in die Luft jagen, aber dann hat er sich plötzlich befreit und ist an eine Waffe gekommen, mit der er geflohen ist.“

Tanja schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass Sie damit Ihr eigenes Leben so gut wie verwirkt haben? Suchen Sie ihn gefälligst zusammen mit diesem Finn und bringen Sie ihn endlich um, oder ich setze _erfahrene_ Männer auf ihn an.“

„Und da liegt das Problem“, sagte Kilian murrend, „Finn ist bei der Explosion gestorben. Ich musste ihn im Sterben zurücklassen, damit kein Verdacht auf mich fällt, wenn man ihn findet, aber mein Kumpel von den Bullen hat herausgefunden, dass bei Finn eine alte Brieftasche gefunden wurde, und die Bullen halten Finn jetzt für Bernd, weil sich in der Brieftasche wohl irgendein Hinweis auf Bernd befand und Finns Gesicht völlig entstellt war, sodass man ihn nicht mehr eindeutig identifizieren konnte.“

„Verdammt“, zischte Tanja in das Handy, „wozu sind Sie überhaupt zu gebrauchen? Wenn die Polizei Bernd findet und er daraufhin mit dem rausrückt, was er über mich weiß, bin ich geliefert.“

„Das ist nicht mehr mein Problem“, sagte Kilian. Tanja glaubte, beinahe hören zu können, wie er am anderen Ende der Leitung hämisch grinste. „Für mich ist der Fall erledigt, ich will mit dem Schwein nichts mehr zu tun haben. Morgen sitze ich im Flieger nach Australien, und dann sehen weder Sie noch Bernd mich jemals wieder.“

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein“, erwiderte Tanja aufgebracht. „Sie haben mir diesen Mist eingebrockt, und jetzt bringen Sie gefälligst zu Ende, was Sie angefangen haben.“

„Viel Spaß noch mit diesem Drecksack“, meinte Kilian. "Ach ja, und kommen Sie lieber nicht auf die Idee, mich an die Bullen zu verpfeifen. Wenn ich motiviert genug bin, kann ich singen wie ein Singvogel, und Ihr Name hat sich mir nur zu gut ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt."

"Zehntausend Euro." Tanja schluckte, trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf ihrem Schreibtisch. "Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und dafür schaffen Sie mir Bernd vom Hals."

"Zehntausend? Ich bitte Sie, das Zehnfache muss schon drin sein."

"Wollen Sie es unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen, dass ich der Polizei einen anonymen Hinweis liefere? Wem wird man wohl eher glauben, wenn Aussage gegen Aussage steht, einem hinterhältigen Kleinkriminellen oder einer reichen Gräfin von Lahnstein?"

Kilian zögerte lange, so lange, dass Tanja schon fürchtete, er hätte aufgelegt. "Fünfzig Riesen. Keinen Cent weniger und in ein paar Tagen hat sich Ihr Problem in Luft aufgelöst."

"Fünfzig. Also gut. Aber dafür verlange ich saubere Arbeit, und einen Vorschuss werden Sie sicherlich nicht erhalten."

"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ich mein Geld bekomme, sobald der Auftrag ausgeführt ist? Wissen Sie, ich arbeite so ungern mit Leuten zusammen, die sich bei ihren Versprechen einen Versprecher erlauben."

Tanja hörte Kilian am anderen Ende der Leitung kichern und musste sich bemühen, nicht die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme zu verlieren. In ihrem Inneren brodelte es wie in einem vorm Ausbruch stehenden Vulkan, und ein weiterer Funke könnte die Lava zum Kochen bringen. "Sie bekommen, was ich Ihnen versprochen habe." Damit beendete Tanja das Gespräch und atmete tief durch. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob sich die Kombination aus fünfzigtausend Euro und einer Giftschlange für diesen Kilian Stein auszahlen würde.

Leise fluchte sie, stellte ihre Handtasche wieder auf dem Schreibtisch ab und fuhr sich tief einatmend durch die Haare. Sie hatte das Problem _Bernd von Beyenbach_ bereits als gelöst betrachtet, als sie vor vielen Jahren zwei Männer auf ihn angesetzt hatte, um ihn umzubringen, doch Bernds Flucht aus Düsseldorf hatte ihr damals, vor über sieben Jahren, einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Kein Privatdetektiv hatte es vermocht, ihn aufzuspüren, und sie hatte ihn schon tot gewähnt, bis sie vor etwa einem Monat einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort erhalten hatte. Er hielt einen Beweis in Händen, mit dem er sie wegen des kaltblütigen Mordes an Donald Rush hinter Gittern bringen konnte, und für sie galt es, den Beweis an sich zu bringen oder Bernd umzubringen, bevor er damit zur Polizei gehen konnte. Doch auch die beiden Geldeintreiber, die sie mit seiner Ermordung betraut hatte, waren zu unfähig gewesen, Bernd aus dem Weg zu räumen, und nun befand er sich wieder auf freiem Fuß.

_Ich hätte mich gleich selbst um das Problem kümmern müssen, als er noch in Düsseldorf war. Damals war ich in der Lage, ihn umzubringen, doch Hannes' Geburt hat mich zu sehr verweichlicht._

„Und wenn Kilian Stein erneut scheitert, sorge ich eben selbst dafür, dass es dir an den Kragen geht“, flüsterte sie. Draußen wurde die tiefdunkle, wolkenverhangene Nacht von einem lauten Gewittergrollen durchbrochen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist selbst für meine Verhältnisse etwas lang geraten, dient aber zur Einführung in die Geschichte, die nun relativ schnell an Tempo zulegen wird. Die Hauptcharaktere sind am Ende des Kapitels bereits zusammengeführt, sodass sich das Drama entfachen kann. ;-)
> 
> Die Geschichte spielt übrigens im April 2014, weshalb Charlie und Elisabeth noch gute Freundinnen sind und die Affäre zwischen Elisabeth und Frank nicht zwischen ihnen stehen kann. Außerdem haben sich Olli und Christian in meiner Version nie getrennt, sondern sind gemeinsam nach Ibiza gezogen.

Schweiß bedeckte seine Stirn und seine Achseln, während er sich langsam durch die felsigen Bergklüfte und schmalen Engpässe kämpfte. Seit Kapitän Francois Masut ihn nach einer langen Reise, die er zwischen Schafen und Futtertrögen auf einem kleinen Kutter verbrachte, unten am Hafen von Santa Eulària des Riu abgesetzt hatte, musste er sich alleine mit seinen schlechten Spanischkenntnissen durchschlagen. Es hatte gefühlte Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn verstand und ihm erklären konnte, wo das von ihm gesuchte Hotel sich befand.

 _Konnten die beiden ihr Hotel nicht an der Küste bauen?_ , fragte er sich, während er sich auf einem Felsen niederließ und einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche nahm. Die Sonne prallte unnachgiebig von oben herab, und nachdem es in Frankreich noch geregnet hatte, war Bernd nicht ohne seine dicke Jacke nach Ibiza gefahren … was er nun bereute. Tief durchatmend blickte er hinauf; zwar blendete ihn die Sonne, doch konnte er bereits helle Schatten ausmachen, die auf eine bewohnte Gegend hinwiesen. _Ein Glück_ , dachte er, _ewig möchte ich mich nicht von der Sonne brutzeln lassen._

Dennoch dauerte es noch beinahe eine halbe Stunde, ehe er den mühseligen Aufstieg hinter sich gebracht hatte. Vielleicht hätte er sich gegen den schmalen Bergpass und für die geräumige Straße, die zu den Hügeln über Santa Eulària des Riu hinaufführte, entschieden, wenn diese nicht zu beiden Seiten von steilen Klüften umgeben und zugleich serpentinenförmig der Sonne entgegen ausgerichtet gewesen wäre, doch die Gefahr, dabei unglücklich abzurutschen und einen unglückseligen Sturz in die Tiefe zu erleben, bei dem er sich das Genick brechen konnte, schien ihm zu groß, sodass er sich lieber an den langen, mühseligen Aufstieg herangewagt hatte.

Endlich zeichnete sich das Hotel auf der anderen Seite der Straße ab. Verschwitzt überquerte Bernd die Straße und marschierte über den verschlungenen Pfad hinter dem großen, geöffneten Eingangstor, als wäre es etwas völlig Selbstverständliches. Sein weißes Hemd und die beigefarbige Hose klebten an seinem Körper, dennoch grüßte er mit charmantem Lächeln eine knapp bekleidete junge Frau, die an ihm vorüberlief. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und lief weiter zu ihrem Freund, der neben dem Eingangstor des Hotels auf sie wartete.

Na wunderbar, dachte er, wenn jetzt auch noch die Frauen auf Ibiza alle vergeben sind, hätte ich besser gleich bei Kilian und Finn in Hamburg bleiben und den beiden noch eins auf die Mütze geben sollen.

Mehrere Ventilatoren drehten sich hinter dem großen, offenen Foyer der Hotelanlage, die von Palmen und üppigen Sträuchern umgeben war, und verschafften wenigstens etwas abkühlende Luft, dennoch fühlte sich Bernd wie ein vergessener Kuchen im Backofen. Als die Hitze ihn in einem kurzen – und dennoch viel zu langen – Moment überkam, knöpfte er sich das Hemd am Hals weiter auf und schob sich die Ärmel so weit wie möglich nach oben, bevor er sich an den Tresen der Rezeption lehnte und auf die Empfangsdame wartete.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Señor?“, begrüßte ihn plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme von hinten. Eine attraktive, etwa fünfundzwanzigjährige junge Dame mit schlanken Beinen und kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren lief an ihm vorbei und nahm ihren Platz an der Rezeption ein.

Bernd runzelte die Stirn. „Mir verraten, woher Sie mir angesehen haben, dass ich Deutsch spreche.“

Die Frau lächelte vergnügt. Auf ihrem Angestellten-Schildchen stand _L. de Castilla_ ; offenbar eine Einheimische, die in diesem Hotel arbeitete. „Ich arbeite seit sieben Jahren in der Branche und habe gelernt, Menschen anhand ihres Aussehens einem bestimmten Land zuzuordnen.“

„Sehr interessant, können Sie mir diese Fähigkeit bei Gelegenheit einmal beibringen?“

„Ich kann Ihnen beibringen, wie Sie Ihr Hotelzimmer finden, wenn Sie mir verraten, auf welchen Namen Sie eines gebucht haben.“

Bernd lachte leise. „Ich fürchte, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ich habe kein Zimmer gebucht, hoffte aber, nach meiner langen und beschwerlichen Reise“, er deutete auf sein verschwitztes Hemd, „eine Bleibe vorzufinden. Sie dürfen mich als Gast der Hotelinhaber betrachten.“

Die Empfangsdame widmete sich unbeeindruckt ihrem Computer; offenbar suchte sie nach offenstehenden Reservierungen für den heutigen Tag. „Tut mir leid, aber wenn Sie nichts gebucht haben, muss ich Sie bitten, das Hotel wieder zu verlassen, es sei denn, Sie wollen für ein Zimmer bezahlen.“

„Sagen Sie, hängen Sie eigentlich an Ihrem Job?“, fragte Bernd grinsend. Die Frau runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann vorsichtig, als könne sie ihn und seine Frage nicht einschätzen. „Dann gehen Sie jetzt zu Ihren Arbeitgebern und sagen ihnen, dass _Bernd_ eingetroffen ist. Die beiden werden schon wissen, wer gemeint ist.“

„Das werde ich tun, sobald Sie mir verraten, was Sie mit den beiden zu tun haben.“

Nun ja", erwiderte Bernd mit charmantem Lächeln, "nachdem ich gehört habe, dass meine Tochter und mein Neffe auf dieser wunderschönen Insel ein Hotel eröffnet haben, konnte ich nicht anders, als diese reizende Hotelanlage aufzusuchen.“

 

* * *

 

„Ich wusste ja, dass Ibiza ein Traum ist, aber dass es so schön sein würde, bereits am Flughafen von der Sonne empfangen zu werden, hätte ich nicht gedacht“, sagte Elisabeth mit freudigem Lächeln, die neben Charlie vor dem Taxistand auf einer Bank saß und die strahlende Sonne am wolkenlosen Himmel genoss.

„Warte erst einmal ab, bis wir am Strand sind. Es ist zwar ungefähr zwanzig Jahre her, seit ich zuletzt auf Ibiza Urlaub gemacht habe, aber der Strand in Santa Eulària des Riu ist einfach nur atemberaubend.“

„Naja, ich warte erst einmal ab, bis dein Neffe uns abholt. Vielleicht hat er ja Erbarmen und beeilt sich ein bisschen, bevor wir hier sitzend verbrennen.“ Grinsend setzte Elisabeth ihren neu erworbenen Strohhut auf und betrachtete das Szenario vor sich, das aus eilig umherlaufenden Touristen, die ein Taxi suchten, telefonierenden Geschäftsmännern und Einheimischen, die sich ein wenig Geld dazuverdienen wollten, bestand. „Wir hätten wirklich schon viel früher auf diese Idee kommen sollen.“

„Am meisten freue ich mich eigentlich auf das Hotel. Im Reisekatalog stand, dass die Aussicht einzigartig sein muss. Es ist erst vor drei Jahren fertiggestellt worden, ist aber in der Hauptsaison bereits jetzt fast durchgehend ausgebucht. Man muss ein wenig ins hügelige Innenland fahren, aber von Santa Eulària sind es nur etwa fünf Minuten mit dem Auto, und dafür kann man über den ganzen Strand und das Meer blicken.“

„Du hast doch hoffentlich ein Zimmer mit Meerblick gemietet?“, fragte Elisabeth.

„Natürlich habe ich das“, sagte Charlie lachend. „Ich glaube, heute Abend schicke ich Helmke und Bella eine E-Mail mit ein paar Bildern von Ibiza; die beiden werden platzen vor Neid.“

„Na, sie sind ja wohl selbst schuld, wenn sie nicht mitkommen wollten.“

Charlie sprang im selben Moment auf, in dem sie Olli erblickte, der aus seinem Fiat ausstieg und in seinen dünnen Sommerklamotten auf sie zulief. „Da seid ihr ja schon; ich dachte, dass ich den ganzen Flughafen nach euch absuchen müsste.“

„Olli“, begrüßte Charlie ihren Neffen überschwänglich und umarmte diesen leidenschaftlich. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, gut siehst du aus!“

„Vor allem, weil ich mich in den letzten drei Wochen so sehr verändert habe“, scherzte Olli und reichte Elisabeth die Hand. „Freut mich auch sehr, dass Sie mitgekommen sind. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie Christian und ich gefreut haben, als wir davon gehört haben, dass ihr uns besuchen wollt.“

Elisabeth ergriff die Gelegenheit und sagte: „Ich bin übrigens Elisabeth. Auf dieser wunderschönen Urlaubsinsel sollten wir uns doch nicht mit Förmlichkeiten herumschlagen, was?“

Olli lachte. „Diese Meinung teile ich natürlich. Und ich bin Olli, auch wenn du das wohl bereits weißt.“

Im kleinen Kofferraum mussten die Koffer der beiden Frauen zwar gestapelt werden, am Ende hatten jedoch alle ihren Platz im geräumigen Fiat gefunden, sodass sie die Fahrt nach Santa Eulària des Riu antreten konnten. „Santa Eulària liegt übrigens sechzehn Kilometer von der Hauptstadt entfernt“, erläuterte Olli, während sie aus der Stadt heraus in das Innere der Insel fuhren, „was bedeutet, dass wir ungefähr zwanzig Minuten entlang der Küstenstraße fahren müssen.“

„Zum Glück hast du eine Klimaanlage in deinem Wagen.“ Charlie fächelte sich mit ihrem Strohhut Luft zu und betrachtete staunend die zahlreichen Palmen und tropischen Pflanzen, die sich entlang des Straßenrandes miteinander abwechselten und die Insel in eine Mischung aus erdiger Landschaft und grünem Biotop verwandelten.

„Hast du eigentlich schon Mitarbeiter für deine neue Bar eingestellt?“, erkundigte sich Elisabeth, die auf der Rückbank saß und ebenfalls die beeindruckende Landschaft beobachtete. Lücken im dichten Grün der Palmen und Sträucher gaben immer wieder den Blick auf das azurblaue Meer preis, in dem sich die Sonne widerspiegelte, und zauberten Charlie und Elisabeth ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Ja, ich habe zufällig Josie wiedergetroffen, die bis vor einigen Monaten im 'No Limits' gearbeitet hat, bevor ich den Laden an Marlene verkauft habe und nach Ibiza gegangen bin. Sie hat gerade ihren alten Job verloren und war sofort einverstanden, jetzt für mich zu arbeiten. Außerdem habe ich noch Enrique eingestellt, der ziemlich gut darin ist, die weibliche Kundschaft in den Laden zu locken.“

„Oh, sieht er dabei noch gut aus?“, fragte Charlie frohlockend.

„Tantchen, du bist verheiratet, wenn ich dich erinnern darf.“

„Na, man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen.“

 

Als sie in Santa Eulària ankamen, schlugen ihnen sogleich beinahe unheimliche Menschenwellen entgegen, die unvorsichtig die Straßen überquerten oder mit ihren Strohhüten und weißer Kleidung durch die Einkaufsläden bummelten und mit Souvenirs und Neuerwerbungen bepackt wieder herauskamen. Olli bog schließlich in eine ruhigere Seitenstraße ein und parkte den Wagen in einer Parklücke auf einem nur von wenigen Menschen besuchten Marktplatz.

„Sag jetzt aber nicht, dass deine Bar hier in dieser Einöde liegt, oder?“ Besorgt blickte sich Charlie um, während Olli grinsend ausstieg.

„Keine Sorge, Charlie, das hier ist nur unser Parkplatz, der zur Bar gehört. Und nur weil das hier keine Straße direkt am Strand ist, muss es doch noch lange keine Einöde sein.“

„Charlie muss sich eben erst an ibizenkische Verhältnisse gewöhnen“, sagte Elisabeth lachend und legte einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer Freundin.

„Bis zum 'Chrolli Eulària Club' ist es von hier aus auch nicht so weit, dass du in deinen Sandalen Blasen bekommen könntest“, sagte Olli neckisch und führte die beiden Frauen über die Straße zum Hintereingang eines einladend aussehenden Hauses.

„'Chrolli Eulària Club', an diesen Namen kann ich mich immer noch nicht gewöhnen“, erwiderte Charlie seufzend, „die Leute wissen doch gar nicht, worum es sich bei 'Chrolli' handelt, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich den Titel etwas gewagt finde, wenn Christian doch gar nicht beteiligt ist.“

„Ach Tantchen“, seufzte Olli, während er die Tür des Lokals öffnete, „wenn die Leute nicht wissen, worum es sich bei 'Chrolli' handelt, kommen sie eben in den Laden, um herauszufinden, wofür die Abkürzung steht. Und wenn sie es dann erfahren, werden sie es witzig finden und noch öfter zu mir kommen.“

„Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben“, sagte Charlie und lachte, während sie in den dunklen, kühlen Hintereingang trat. „Ah, gegen diese drückende Luft ist das hier die reinste Wohltat. Und ich Dummerchen dachte, im April ist es noch einigermaßen angenehm.“

„Tja, nicht denken, sondern kühlere Sachen anziehen.“ Lächelnd führte Olli die beiden durch das Getränkelager in den Vorderraum des großen Hauses, der aus einer riesigen Bar sowie ausreichend Platz für Tische, Bänke und Stühle bestand, die zum Teil bereits von Enrique aufgestellt waren, zum Teil aber auch noch an der Wand standen und darauf warteten, aus ihren Folien gepackt zu werden.

„Das sieht doch schon mal recht vielversprechend aus“, lobte Elisabeth. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Strandbesucher werden euch die Cocktails aus den Händen reißen.“

„Ich bin auch froh, dass mein alter Freund aus meiner Ibiza-Zeit mir dieses Angebot gemacht hat. Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass er damals sagte, wenn er einmal keine Lust mehr auf Bars am Strand von Ibiza hat, kommt er zuerst auf mich zurück. Dass Christian mitgekommen ist, hat das Ganze natürlich für mich deutlich vereinfacht.“

In diesem Augenblick kam Enrique um die Ecke, der gerade die Getränkekarte an der Außenfassade der Bar angebracht hatte. „Hola, Señoritas“, sagte der charmante junge Mann und gab sowohl Elisabeth als auch Charlie einen sanften Handkuss, als er auf die Damen zukam. „Welch unglaublich schöne Begleitung für meinen unglaublich schönen Arbeitgeber.“ Summend schlenderte er weiter und kehrte in den Lagerraum der Bar zurück, wo noch einige Kisten mit Material für die Eröffnungsfeier auf das Auspacken warteten.

„Und mit diesem Kellner ist Christian einverstanden?“, fragte Charlie skeptisch.

„Na ja, er ist eben ein bisschen in mich vernarrt, aber Christian wird er damit keine Konkurrenz machen, dafür dürfte schon der Name der Bar gesorgt haben.“

„Wie auch immer“, sagte Elisabeth, nachdem sie sich ausführlich im Laden umgesehen hatte, „ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt erst einmal unsere Koffer in das Hotel bringen und danach sehen wir beide uns wenig die Stadt und den Strand an, was hältst du davon?“

„Gar nichts“, erwiderte Charlie schulterzuckend, „du hast nämlich in deiner Aufzählung die jungen Männer vergessen.“

Lachend gingen Olli, Elisabeth und Charlie wieder durch den Lagerraum nach draußen und fuhren mit dem Fiat über die serpentinenförmigen Bergstraßen hinauf zu Charlies und Elisabeths neuer Residenz, dem _Hotel Rompeolas_ , das ihren Urlaub endgültig zu einem vollen Erfolg verhelfen würde … zumindest erhofften sie sich das.

 

* * *

 

Mit einem Werbeflyer fächelte sich Bernd mühsam Luft zu, sein Hemd immer noch schweißnass. Trotz des Ventilators schien die Luft im Raum stillzustehen, und ein Fenster zu öffnen war sinnlos, da dies nur noch mehr Wärme in das Büro leiten würde.

Nach den Strapazen des langen Aufstiegs bis zum Hotel Rompeolas genoss er es, seine Beine auf den Schreibtisch im Büro des Geschäftsführers zu legen und sich einen großen Schluck aus der vollen Wasserflasche, die unterhalb der Fensterbank im Schatten stand, zu genehmigen, um wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen und sich an die warmen Temperaturen zu gewöhnen.

Es dauerte noch fast zehn Minuten, bis sich endlich die Tür öffnete und er das vertraute Gesicht erblickte, das er so sehnlich erwartet hatte, doch als der Moment gekommen war und er eilig die Beine vom Schreibtisch nahm, wusste er kaum, was er sagen sollte. Zehn Tage dauerte seine Reise von Hamburg nach Ibiza nun bereits an, seit zehn Tagen hatte er Zeit, sich auf diese Begegnung vorzubereiten. Doch als er ihr nun gegenüberstand, sie sich die langen blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich und das sommerlich frische Kleid im Luftstrahl des Ventilators um ihre Hüften wehte, hatte es den Anschein, als klebte seine Zunge am Gaumen fest und würde von der Wärme so niedergedrückt, dass er nicht in der Lage war, ein einziges Wort zu verlieren.

Seiner Tochter schien es ähnlich zu gehen, dennoch war sie es, die zuerst ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Nach knapp sieben Jahren Funkstille hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du gleich in solche Begeisterungsstürme ausbrichst. Du musst doch einiges nachzuholen haben, was das Einmischen in mein Leben angeht.“

Bernd lächelte knapp, derweil sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ und den Ventilator eine Stufe höher schaltete. Der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare, dennoch sah sie hübscher aus als je zuvor, die gebräunte Haut stand im Kontrast zu ihren hellblonden, bis zum Rücken herunterfallenden Haaren. „Ach Engelchen, ich will dich doch nicht gleich überfordern.“

„Nenn mich bitte nicht Engelchen, sonst bist du ebenso schnell aus diesem Hotel wieder rausgeflogen, wie du reingekommen bist, Bernd“, fuhr Vanessa ihn an, woraufhin er überrascht nach Luft schnappte, was in diesem Raum alles andere als einfach war.

„Bis vor kurzem hieß ich für dich noch Papa.“

„Dieses 'vor kurzem' ist fast sieben Jahre her. Du hast uns versprochen, dass wir den Kontakt aufrechterhalten, als Felix und ich nach Berlin gegangen sind, aber du hast dich nie gemeldet; nicht einmal auf meinen Brief, in dem ich von unserem geplanten Hotel auf Ibiza geschrieben habe, nachdem unsere Zeit in Berlin alles andere als erfolgreich war, hast du geantwortet. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dir wäre etwas passiert.“

Bernd war nicht überrascht, dass ihm nun die geballte Enttäuschung seiner Tochter entgegenschlug, dennoch verletzte es ihn ungewollt. Im nächsten Augenblick wandte Vanessa ihr Gesicht ab, und beinahe glaubte Bernd, dass in ihren Augen Tränen schimmerten, doch hätte es ebenso gut Schweiß sein können, der in diesen frühsommerlichen Tagen über die ganze Insel hinweg zog und niemanden verschonte.

„Ich war …“ Er suchte nach den passenden Worten, doch es war vergebens. Er konnte es ihr kaum schonend beibringen, wie sang- und klanglos er in seinen Bemühen, Geld anzuhäufen, versagt und letztendlich sogar den Unmut der Polizei auf sich gezogen hatte.

„… in Schwierigkeiten, ich kann es mir schon denken“, vollendete Vanessa seinen Satz und blickte ihn nun offensiv an. „Und wie ich dich kenne, hast du einen gehörigen Haufen Schulden mitgebracht und willst nun deine geliebte Tochter darum bitten, diesen Schuldenberg zu begleichen? Vergiss es.“

„Engelchen, ich …“

„Ich heiße Vanessa“, unterbrach sie ihn, ihre Stimme voller Wut und Enttäuschung.

Bernd schluckte angespannt. „Ich weiß doch, dass es seltsam für dich aussehen muss, wenn ich mich nach so langer Zeit plötzlich wieder bei dir melde, und ja, ich habe tatsächlich Schulden und stecke in Schwierigkeiten, aber ich bin nicht hier, um euch um eure finanzielle Unterstützung zu bitten.“

„Jetzt hast du es wirklich geschafft, mich zu überraschen.“ Vanessas Stimme troff vor Hohn, doch konnte er in ihrer Tonlage erkennen, wie verletzt und sehnsüchtig zugleich sie war, sehnsüchtig nach einer Aussöhnung mit ihrem Vater, mit dem Mann, der sie großgezogen und „Engelchen“ genannt und getröstet hat. Sie hatte es noch nie geschafft, ihre Gefühle vor ihm zu vergeben.

„Ich möchte wieder mehr Zeit mit meiner Tochter verbringen und bin deswegen hierhergekommen, oder ist das so schwer nachzuvollziehen?“

Vanessa wandte ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab und schaute sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster, als gäbe es dort etwas, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine besondere Weise auf sich gelenkt hatte. „Du warst schon immer ein unglaublich guter Lügner“, sagte sie leise. „Leticia hat gesagt, dass du durch die Felsenklüfte von Santa Eulària bis zum Hotel aufgestiegen bist. Wärst du nicht in Schwierigkeiten, hättest du dir doch ein Taxi nehmen können, das kostet hier nicht viel. Aber stattdessen bist du in dieser Hitze unerkannt durch diese unzivilisierten Klippenwege gewandert.“

Bernd spürte, wie sich der Kloß in seinem Hals verfestigte. _Du Trottel musst jetzt etwas unternehmen, sonst verlierst du sie endgültig_ , flüsterte er sich in Gedanken selbst zu. „Vanessa, ich kann dir das alles erklären“, sagte er geduldig.

Vanessa wehrte kopfschüttelnd ab. „Ich will deine Erklärungen nicht hören, du lügst ja sowieso, wenn du nur den Mund aufmachst. Du hattest so viele Chancen, aber du hast keine davon genutzt, weder bei mir noch bei deinem Bruder, bei Carla, bei Charlie, bei allen, die dir wichtig waren.“

„Hör mir doch wenigstens zu!“ Bernds Stimme wurde lauter, und tatsächlich spürte er, dass Vanessa einen Augenblick lang bereit war, sich seine Stimme anzuhören. „Das Ganze ist etwas … komplizierter. Ich … da die Polizei bei dir noch nicht angerufen hat, wirst du es noch nicht wissen, aber vermutlich würdest du es ohnehin bald erfahren … ich bin tot. Offiziell zumindest.“

Im ersten Augenblick starrte Vanessa ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Entsetzen an. Im nächsten Augenblick veränderte sich ihre Miene in einen Ausdruck der Abscheu. „Ich will nicht wissen, was du diesmal getan hast, aber du widerst mich nur noch an“, sagte sie leise und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

 

* * *

 

„Elisabeth, die Aussicht ist atemberaubend“, schwärmte Charlie, als sie die Vorhänge des gemütlichen Hotelzimmers zurückzog und einen Blick auf die malerische Küste Ibizas wagte, die sich unterhalb des Hotels in Santa Eulària erhob. „Dein Vorschlag mit dem gemeinsamen Urlaub war Gold wert.“

„Habe ich es dir nicht gleich gesagt?“ Elisabeth musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, während sie ihren Koffer neben dem Bett abstellte und sich tief durchatmend auf die weichen Laken sinken ließ. „Was meinst du, wird das Hotel von einem gutaussehenden, stilvollen Geschäftsmann geführt? Ein Urlaub ohne interessante Bekanntschaften ist schließlich kein Urlaub.“

Charlie lachte. „Tut mir leid, Elisabeth, aber das musst du schon selbst herausfinden. Wieso gehen wir eigentlich nicht hinunter zum Strand? Ausruhen können wir uns auch noch auf dem Rückflug, jetzt wird gefeiert!“

„Lass uns doch erst mal hier ankommen“, beschwerte sich Elisabeth, „ich bin noch völlig geschafft von dem Flug. Wir sind schließlich beide nicht mehr die Jüngsten und sollten uns gerade bei der Hitze hier ein wenig zurückhalten mit der Feierlaune.“

„Spielverderberin“, murmelte Charlie grinsend. „Dann nutze ich die Gelegenheit schon mal, meinen Koffer auszupacken, während du dich von mir aus deinem Schönheitsschlaf hingibst.“

„Was gibt es da denn noch schön zu schlafen?“ Schmunzelnd setzte sich Elisabeth wieder auf und suchte in ihrer Handtasche nach einer Tube Sonnenmilch.

„Auch wieder wahr, bei dir gibt's ohnehin nichts mehr zu retten.“

Elisabeth warf ihrer Freundin einen empörten Blick zu. „Eigentlich habe ich das anders gemeint, und das weißt du auch, Charlie.“

„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber wir wollen ja nicht in irgendeiner bierernsten Senioren-Kaffeeklatschrunde mit meiner Schwester Henriette enden, und da kann ein bisschen Humor nicht schaden.“

„Und die Hauptsache ist, dass du mir Bescheid gibst, sobald bei mir wirklich nichts mehr zu retten ist und ich nur noch ein Fall für das Seniorenheim bin.“

Charlie verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Dann solltest du mir aber zuvor einige Maßstäbe zur Beurteilung deines Aussehens mitteilen. Zählen die zahlreichen runzligen Falten in deinem Gesicht schon?“

Elisabeth erhob ihre Hand und deutete mit der Flasche Sonnenmilch auf ihre Freundin, als würde sie diese auf sie werfen wollen, woraufhin Charlie sich lachend mit einem Handtuch zu schützen versuchte. Elisabeth musste ebenfalls schmunzeln und stellte die Tube auf ihrem Nachttisch ab. „Das kann ja ein heiterer Urlaub werden, wenn das mit dir so weitergeht. Ich sehe es schon kommen; wenn wir zurück in Düsseldorf sind, bin ich urlaubsreif.“

„Immerhin hätten wir dann einen Grund, noch zwei Wochen Griechenland bei deiner Tochter Nina anzuhängen“, erwiderte Charlie schmunzelnd.

„Du hast es auch gar nicht eilig, zu deinem Frank zurückzukehren, hm?“

„So ist das halt mit den Männern. Ohne sie ist es langweilig, aber mit ihnen hat man nur Ärger am Hals.“

„Bei der Einstellung verstehe ich allmählich, weshalb es bislang niemand länger als ein paar Monate bei dir ausgehalten hat“, sagte Elisabeth grinsend und betrat das geräumige Badezimmer, um ihren Kulturbeutel dort abzustellen. Die Hotelsuite war in einem angenehmen hellorangenen Farbton gestrichen und bot zwei separate Räume, die durch einen offenen Rundbogendurchgang miteinander verbunden waren, welcher es beiden erlaubte, Abstand wahren zu können, wenn sie der gegenseitigen Gesellschaft überdrüssig wurden.

„Ach was“, wehrte Charlie lächelnd ab, „ich hatte eben einfach kein Glück, bis ich Frank kennengelernt habe. Aber hin und wieder eine kleine Auszeit vom Ehealltag ist doch auch ganz beflügelnd, nicht wahr?“

„Oh, in deine Ehe will ich mich gar nicht einmischen“, erwiderte Elisabeth und räumte ihre mitgebrachten Kleider in den großen Schrank ein. „Du kannst in deiner freien Zeit mit Frank tun und lassen, was du willst, selbst wenn du ihm unsere Dessous vorstellst.“

Charlie grinste spitzbübisch. „Vermute ich gerade richtig, dass du einen seltenen Anfall von Kopfkino erlebst?“

Elisabeth wehrte eilig ab. „Was du immer gleich denkst.“

Charlie musterte ihre Freundin ernst. „Nur die Wahrheit, Schätzchen.“

Plötzlich mussten beide lachen, und eine ausgelassene Verbundenheit machte sich zwischen den beiden Freundinnen bemerkbar. „Was ich ohne dich nur machen würde“, seufzte Elisabeth, „wahrscheinlich würde ich heute noch im Kaminzimmer von Königsbrunn sitzen, jeden Nachmittag drei Tassen Tee trinken und mir Ansgars Sprüche bezüglich meiner nahenden Einweisung ins Altersheim gefallen lassen. Stattdessen entwerfe ich moderne Unterwäsche, fahre mit meiner besten Freundin in den Sommerurlaub und habe mich aus diesem ganzen Machtgerangel auf dem Schloss zurückgezogen. Ist das nicht wunderbar?“

„Wer trauert, hat sein Leben schon hinter sich, pflegte eine gute Freundin von mir immer zu sagen“, erwiderte Charlie. „Von daher, was spricht gegen einige nette Bekanntschaften mit knackigem Hintern am Strand von Ibiza?“

Elisabeth schmunzelte. „Die Tatsache, dass die meisten von ihnen mich für eine langweilige Frau halten werden, die noch einmal Teenie spielen will. Und ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln, oder meinst du, wir hätten damals zu unseren Jugendzeiten alte Omis am Strand sehen wollen, die uns die Männer vor der Nase wegschnappen?“

„Nicht so pessimistisch, Elisabeth“, wandte Charlie ein, „mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du alles andere als eine langweilige Omi bist …“

„Zumindest den Titel der Oma kannst du mir nicht absprechen.“

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du so weitermachst, überlege ich mir beim nächsten Mal fünfmal, ob ich dich mitnehme. Du brauchst doch nur einen Strohhut und eine Sonnenbrille, und schon wird dich niemand auf Anfang sechzig schätzen!“

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber.“

„Keineswegs“, entgegnete Charlie, „wenn ich mir deine Beine so ansehe, könnte ich vor Neid erblassen. Sollte ich in deinem Alter noch so gut aussehen, mache ich drei Kreuze im Kalender.“

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als würde das noch ewig dauern.“ Schmunzelnd verstaute Elisabeth ihren Koffer über dem Kleiderschrank und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. „Immerhin trennen uns gerade einmal vier Jahre, und in drei Jahren wirst auch du sechzig.“

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnerst“, sagte Charlie und schenkte ihr ein gespielt giftiges Lächeln. Plötzlich umspielten melancholische Züge ihre Mundwinkel, und sie blickte mit einer gelben Bluse in der Hand aus dem Fenster auf den in weiter Ferne gelegenen Strand von Santa Eulària. „Ich muss gerade wieder an Bernd denken. Ist das nicht ein seltsamer Zufall, dass ich in meinem Fotoalbum ein Bild von ihm finde und am selben Abend von Frank erfahre, dass seine Leiche gefunden worden ist?“

Elisabeth ging langsam auf ihre Freundin zu, die immer noch mit dem Ausräumen ihres Koffers beschäftigt war. „Du vermisst ihn doch nicht etwa? Denk doch nur daran, wie er dich belogen und hintergangen hat. Er hat dir seine Liebe vorgespielt, um an dein Geld zu kommen, und kaum wart ihr beide miteinander verlobt, hat er es vorgezogen, sein Bett mit deiner Nichte zu teilen.“

„Nein, natürlich vermisse ich ihn nicht, dafür hat er sich viel zu viel geleistet, aber deswegen wünsche ich ihm doch noch lange nicht den Tod.“ Seufzend setzte sich Charlie auf ihr weiches Bett; die frische Luft aus der Klimaanlage an der Decke des Raumes zerzauste ihr blondes Haar. „Er ist damals so plötzlich spurlos verschwunden … ich hätte mich gerne noch einmal mit ihm getroffen und mich vielleicht mit ihm ausgesprochen. Auch wenn er mich immer nur benutzt hat … ich glaube nicht, dass er nie etwas für mich empfunden hat.“

„Aber du wirst es auch nie mit Sicherheit erfahren“, erwiderte Elisabeth, „und glaub mir, Bernd hat schon so einige Personen vor dir reingelegt. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie er zusammen mit Carla aller Welt das Ehepaar vorgespielt hat? Niemand hat gemerkt, dass beide nur geheiratet haben, damit Carlas Homosexualität ein Geheimnis blieb und Bernd an neues Prestige gelangen konnte. Oder auch diese Sache mit dem Transporter-Überfall auf den Helikopter von Gregor Mann. Niemand konnte ihm etwas nachweisen, aber trotzdem ist es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Bernd für diesen Überfall verantwortlich war.“

„Du hast ja Recht, aber trotzdem … du weißt doch selbst, wie das mit der Liebe ist. Nach der Sache mit Vincent Berg brauche ich dir das doch nicht zu erklären, oder?“

Elisabeth lächelte traurig. „So gesehen befinden wir uns sogar in einer ähnlichen Situation. Nur dass du einen Mann an deiner Seite hast, während ich eigentlich nur dich habe.“

„Weißt du was?“, erwiderte Charlie mit aufgehellten Gesichtszügen, „für dich finden wir hier auf Ibiza auch noch einen freundlichen Mann, der dich verdient hat. Und wenn ich ihn persönlich zu dir schleifen muss.“

 

* * *

 

Bernd lehnte an einer der marmornen Säulen im großen Lounge-Bereich des Hotels, als er seinen Neffen Felix erblickte, der mit ablehnender Haltung auf ihn zuging.

„Tatsächlich“, sagte der Jüngere abschätzend, „ich habe Vanessa im ersten Augenblick nicht geglaubt, als sie mir von dir erzählt hat.“

„Immerhin hast du mich noch erkannt“, meinte Bernd grinsend und reichte Felix seine Hand, die dieser jedoch nur skeptisch betrachtete.

„Du bist auch nicht zu verwechseln … leider.“

„Ich bin immer noch der Vater deiner Frau, und noch dazu der Bruder deines Vaters. Genau genommen bin ich sogar der Patriarch deiner Familie, da wir beide, Franziska und Vanessa die letzten überlebenden Beyenbachs sind“, erinnerte Bernd ihn.

„Mag sein, aber musst du mich unbedingt daran erinnern?“, entgegnete Felix und schob sich seufzend an Bernd vorbei, um etwas mit der Empfangsdame zu besprechen. „Leticia, könntest du dich bitte darum kümmern, dass der Elektriker wieder verständigt wird? Einer der Gäste hat sich wohl darüber beschwert, dass wieder einmal die Klimaanlage ausgefallen ist.“

Leticia nickte seufzend. „Ich frage mich, wieso diese Dinger nicht auch mal im Winter ausfallen können. Da funktionieren sie seltsamerweise problemlos.“

Bernd drängte sich neben Felix an die Rezeption. „Felix, ich muss mit euch sprechen. Ihr seid meine Familie, die letzten beiden Personen, die mir noch geblieben sind.“

„Mehr Leute würden es auch nicht mit dir aushalten“, entgegnete der junge Mann mit den lockigen dunkelbraunen Haaren. „Und falls du es immer noch nicht verstanden hast, Vanessa will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Entweder kapierst du das endlich oder du musst versuchen, damit irgendwie klarzukommen. Und komm' bloß nicht auf die Idee, hier bleiben zu wollen. Meinetwegen kannst du dir heute Nacht irgendeine Absteige in der Stadt suchen, aber hier wirst du nicht schlafen.“

 _Aber ich bin völlig abgebrannt_ , wollte Bernd sagen, kam jedoch nicht dazu, als er in diesem Moment Vanessa bemerkte, die zu Felix getreten war.

„Du bist ja immer noch nicht gegangen“, sagte seine Tochter, „war ich nicht deutlich genug, dass ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen will? Du vergraulst mir noch die Gäste.“

„Welche Gäste?“, entgegnete Bernd, bevor er seine Zunge hüten konnte. „Seit ich hier angekommen bin, habe ich nur ein paar Leute faul auf einer Liege vor dem Hoteleingang in der Sonne schmoren sehen, aber sonst hat diese heiligen Hallen heute noch niemand betreten.“

Vanessa schenkte ihm ein widerwilliges Lächeln. „Dann schau dich noch mal genau um und du wirst feststellen, dass wir ausgebucht sind. Vielleicht verwundert es dich, aber tagsüber begeben sich viele Touristen auf Ausflüge ins Landesinnere oder in die Stadt, und sollte dir tatsächlich entgangen sein, dass dieses Hotel auch noch über einen großen Garten, einen Poolbereich und eine eigene Disko verfügt, rate ich dir dazu, deine Auffassungsgabe zu trainieren. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass da überhaupt noch Potenzial besteht, sie zu verbessern. Komm, Felix, lass uns gehen.“ Sie warf ihrem Vater einen letzten unfreundlichen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an Leticia wandte: „Wenn er in einer halben Stunde noch hier rumlungert, verständige die Polizei. Auf einem anderen Weg hat er noch nie verstanden, dass er nicht erwünscht ist.“

Fassungslos blickte Bernd seiner Tochter und ihrem Ehemann hinterher, die ihn jedoch keines Blickes mehr würdigten. Dann bemerkte er Leticia, die ihm sanft auf die Schulter klopfte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. „Nur Mut“, sagte sie, „auf Ibiza gibt es genug schöne Frauen, denen Sie den Kopf verdrehen können. Nur bei Ihrer Tochter haben Sie wohl jede Chance verspielt.“

„Ihr will ich auch nicht den Kopf verdrehen“, entgegnete Bernd, woraufhin Leticia ihm jedoch lediglich zuzwinkerte und in ihrem erschreckend kurzen Kleid weiterlief, um sich um den Elektriker zu kümmern.

Vorsichtig ging er einige Schritte nach hinten und lehnte sich wieder an die große Marmorsäule, während alte Erinnerungsfetzen an ihm vorbeizogen wie dunkelgraue Gewitterwolken. Er dachte an Vanessa, an sein kleines Engelchen, an alles, was sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, an seine Intrigen in der Lahnstein Holding, an die von Vanessa ausgelösten Skandale, an die Konflikte mit Carla, an die Intrige gegen Charlie, und dann hörte er zwei Frauen lachend wenige Meter neben ihm die Treppe herunterlaufen und dachte wieder an die Intrige gegen Charlie … Charlie …

 _Charlie._ Erschrocken hielt Bernd inne, blickte sich um und erkannte sie sofort anhand ihrer markanten blonden Haare und ihrer herzlichen Stimme, die er immer und überall wiedererkannt hätte. Eilig huschte er hinter die Säule und hoffte, dass Charlie und Elisabeth ihn nicht bemerken würden, doch beide liefen an ihm vorbei, ohne seine Anwesenheit zu realisieren.

„… nicht grundlos habe ich meinen Mitarbeitern gesagt, dass ich die Dauer unseres Urlaubs noch nicht abschätzen kann“, sagte Charlie, „schließlich brauchen wir ja auch ein bisschen Zeit, wenn wir einen netten Mann für dich aufsammeln wollen.“

„Dass du immer gleich ans Flirten denken musst. Von einem entspannten Urlaub auf einer Sonnenliege am Pool mit einer spannenden Lektüre hältst du auch nichts, oder?“

Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Damit kann ich mich natürlich auch anfreunden … aber nur, wenn mir ein sonnengebräunter Kerl aus dem Buch vorliest.“

Elisabeth lachte erheitert auf. „Du wirst dich niemals ändern, Charlie Schneider.“

„Das will ich doch auch sehr hoffen“, erwiderte Charlie und legte lachend einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Freundin.

Bernd blickte den beiden Freundinnen hinterher, während sie aus dem Hotel traten und von der gleißenden Sonne in ein helles Licht getaucht wurden. Es war, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen - niemals hätte er vermutet, dass er Charlie ausgerechnet hier, im Hotel seiner Tochter auf Ibiza, wiedertreffen würde.

Dennoch wusste er nun, dass er Ibiza auf keinen Fall verlassen konnte. Er musste bloß kämpfen.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Dämmerung überzog Ibiza wie ein Teppich aus glühenden Sternen und einem hell leuchtenden Mond. Vanessa stand am Fenster ihrer Hotelsuite, blickte auf die Meeresküste herab und genoss die klare Aussicht, doch trotz der stehenden Hitze umklammerte sie beinahe fröstelnd ihre Hüften.

„Willst du nicht zu mir ins Bett kommen?“, fragte Felix, der sich sein weißes Shirt überzog und dann die Bettlaken über sich schlug. „Es ist schon spät, und morgen müssen wir früh aufstehen.“

Vanessa schloss die Augen. „Stimmt ja, ich habe den Termin mit diesem Getränkehändler ganz vergessen.“ Sie seufzte, schob die Vorhänge vor das Fenster und schlüpfte dann zu Felix unter die Bettdecke. „Kannst du das nicht übernehmen? Ich … ich habe im Moment irgendwie keinen Kopf für die Arbeit.“

Felix schob eine Haarsträhne hinter Vanessas Ohren und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Bernds Auftauchen hat dich ganz schön aufgewühlt, was? An deiner Stelle würde ich einfach mit ihm abschließen. Dieser Kerl hat sich so viele Schweinereien erlaubt, und nur wegen seiner Feigheit sind Vater und Beatrice ums Leben gekommen, ganz zu schweigen von all dem, was er sich sonst noch geleistet hat.“

 _Aber er ist doch mein Vater_ , dachte Vanessa stumm. Sie nickte nur, rang sich ein sanftes Lächeln ab und legte den Schalter ihrer Nachttischlampe um, sodass die Suite in ein dunkles Licht getaucht und nur noch vom Mond erhellt wurde. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis sie Felix‘ vertrautes gleichmäßiges Atmen hörte, und sie klemmte sich das weiche Kopfkissen zwischen den Kopf und ihre linke Hand und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, der durch die dünnen Vorhänge hindurchschimmerte. Vanessa konnte sich kaum gegen die Frage, wo ihr Vater in dieser Nacht unterkam, wehren, und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog bei dem Gedanken an Bernd, der nach Jahren wieder aufgetaucht war und erneut ihr komplettes Leben in einen Scherbenhaufen zu verwandeln drohte. _Und doch liebe ich ihn, weil er mein Vater ist._ Eine dünne Tränenperle glitt Vanessas Wange hinab und verschmolz mit dem weichen Kissen, auf dem sie ihren Kopf gebettet hatte, und sie versuchte, die Augen zu schließen, doch der Schlaf schien sie partout nicht übermannen zu wollen.

Mitten in der Nacht öffnete Vanessa die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie irgendwie doch eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Felix lag ruhig neben ihr, und nach wenigen Augenblicken vernahm sie das leise Tropfen des Regens an den Hotelwänden entlang. Vorsichtig schälte sie sich aus der Bettdecke und stand auf, schob den Vorhang zur Seite und betrachtete die friedliche Nacht, die inzwischen von Wolken umzingelt wurde und die Hitze des Vortages mit einem Regenschauer zu vertreiben versuchte.

Da es schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geregnet und Vanessa Regen schon immer gemocht hatte, kam sie nicht gegen ein plötzliches Verlangen an, zog sich eilig ein kurzes hellblaues Kleid über, das Felix ihr vor zwei Jahren zu ihrem Hochzeitstag geschenkt hatte, und verließ so leise wie möglich das Zimmer, um Felix nicht zu wecken. Die Gänge des Hotelflurs waren nahezu beängstigend leise, auch wenn in einigen Suiten noch Licht zu brennen schien. Mithilfe des Aufzugs fuhr Vanessa hinab in die große Empfangshalle, wo an der Rezeption die Mitarbeiterin Lucia saß und Ordnung in das dortige Papierchaos brachte. Vanessa winkte ihr knapp zu, wünschte ihr noch eine schöne Nachtschicht und betrat dann über die Terrasse den großen Garten des Hotels, wo der Regen sich mit dem klaren Wasser des Swimmingpools vermischte und erfrischend über ihr Gesicht lief. Sie atmete tief die Luft ein, die vom Regen klarer geworden war, und genoss die leichte, angenehme Brise, die ansonsten nur am Meer wehte, während im Landesinneren die plagende Hitze schnell zur Qual werden konnte. Wenngleich die Temperaturen nach wie vor warm waren, so war es nicht mehr so drückend wie in den vergangenen Tagen, und Vanessa spazierte am Pool und an der geschlossenen Bar entlang und beobachtete dabei schmunzelnd ein Pärchen, das jetzt erst aus der Stadt zurückzukehren schien und glücklich verliebt und klatschnass vom Regen in das Hotelinnere zurückkehrte. Wenn Vanessa genau zuhörte, gesellten sich zum Klang des Regens pulsierende Bässe und Beats aus den unzähligen Bars, Diskotheken und Kneipen der Stadt, die sich zu einem dumpfen Herzschlag der Nacht vermischten, doch all das schien so weit weg, dass die Erholsamkeit und Ruhe der Nacht sie mit einem Gefühl des Glücks erfüllte. Alle Gedanken an Bernd schienen mit einem Mal so unnahbar, so entfernt.

Nach einer halben Stunde wollte sie wieder den Rückweg ins Hotel antreten, bis sie eine Gestalt erkannte, die tropfend auf einer der hölzernen Bänke am Rande der Hotelanlage lag und sich notdürftig mit einer aufgeweichten Zeitung bedeckt hatte. Vanessa trat irritiert auf die Person zu, doch erst als sie den Mann der Schulter rüttelte, erkannte sie ihn. Bernd. Papa.

„Vanessa“, flüsterte Bernd, als er die Augen aufschlug, und augenblicklich richtete er sich auf, wobei die Zeitung im leichten Wind davonflatterte wie ein entkräfteter Vogel.

„Was machst du hier?“, wollte Vanessa wissen. „Wieso hast du dir keine Bleibe in der Stadt gesucht?“

Bernd suchte den Augenkontakt zu seiner Tochter, doch Vanessa wandte ihren Blick eilig ab. „Ich habe kein Geld“, antwortete Bernd schließlich. „Ich könnte mir nicht einmal ein Bier leisten, um meinen Frust zu ersäufen. Mein letztes Geld habe ich für die Überfahrt hierher aufgebraucht, und jetzt bin ich völlig pleite.“

Und wann ist er das nicht? Vanessa packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Komm mit mir; ich werde schauen, ob ich noch ein freies Gästezimmer für dich finde.“ Als sie Bernds Gesicht sah, das sich augenblicklich aufhellte, fügte sie eilig hinzu: „Aber nur für diese Nacht, und glaub bitte nicht, dass sich dadurch irgendetwas an unserem Verhältnis ändert. Ich will bloß verhindern, dass du dir heute Nacht in diesem Regen noch den Tod holst.“

„Danke“, flüsterte Bernd, doch Vanessa wollte seine Worte nicht an sich heranlassen, zu groß wog die Angst, erneut von ihm betrogen und hintergangen zu werden. Sie wollte ihren Vater nicht noch einmal in ihr Leben eintreten lassen; sie wollte ihr Leben mit Felix und in ihrem gemeinsamen Hotel weiterleben, wie sie es in den vergangenen Jahren gelebt hatte, und Bernd durfte in diesem Leben keine Rolle mehr spielen.

„Morgen gehst du in die Stadt und suchst dir einen Job, und selbst wenn du dabei Toiletten reinigen musst, ich will dich nicht noch länger hier sehen, Bernd“, erklärte Vanessa. „Wenn du glaubst, du könntest einfach so auftauchen und mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen, wärst du besser gleich dort geblieben, wo du hergekommen bist. In Hamburg oder in diesem Grab, in dem man dich doch angeblich ohnehin beerdigt hat.“

„Es gibt kein Grab“, räumte Bernd ein, nachdem sie das Hotel betreten hatten und Vanessa Lucia knapp darüber informiert hatte, dass Bernd ein Gästezimmer zugewiesen werden sollte. „Und du bist doch meine Tochter. Wir können bestimmt noch eine Chance haben, oder hast du vergessen, was ich alles bereits für dich getan habe?“

Vanessa blickte ihn fassungslos an. „Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber ich habe mit dem Adelsleben abgeschlossen, und ich bin nicht mehr das Mädchen, das von einem Skandal in den nächsten rutscht. Ich bin nicht mehr Vanessa von Beyenbach, sondern nur noch Vanessa, die sich mit diesem Hotel ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut hat. Und du, Bernd, wirst daran nichts ändern können. Hast du das verstanden? Für mich bist du gestorben.“

Sie rauschte ab und ließ Bernd alleine in der Eingangshalle zurück.

 

* * *

 

Als Charlie am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, tropfte der Regen noch aus den Dachrinnen wie winterlicher Reif von den Blättern, doch die Sonne stand wieder hoch über der Insel und hüllte jeden Landstrich in ein gleißendes Licht, wenngleich es noch nicht so drückend warm wie am Vortag war. Elisabeth kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und zog sich eine luftige Bluse über.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, meine Liebe“, sagte die Gräfin und setzte sich tief durchatmend in einen der bequemen Sessel aus geflochtenem Stroh. „Ist das nicht der perfekte Morgen, um die Stadt unsicher zu machen?“

Charlie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und gähnte müde. „Du hast Recht; es könnte die beste Gelegenheit sein, sich am Strand ein wenig umzusehen.“

„Natürlich nur nach Cocktailbars und Plätzen zum Sonnen.“

Charlie grinste. „Du hast es erfasst.“

Sie schälte sich aus ihren weißen Bettlaken und lief auf ihren nackten Füßen hinüber ins Bad. „Meinetwegen kannst du gerne schon einmal zum Frühstück gehen, Elisabeth. Ich wollte heute Morgen noch duschen, damit ich nicht mit Schweißflecken unter den Armen über den Strand laufen muss.“

„Ach was, ein bisschen Geduld kann ich auch noch aufbringen“, erwiderte Elisabeth und öffnete das Fenster, um einen Blick auf den großen Vorgarten des Hotels zu werfen. „Es ist übrigens ziemlich angenehm draußen, der Regen scheint tatsächlich die erhoffte Erfrischung nach Ibiza gebracht zu haben.“

Charlie blickte, die Zahnbürste in der Hand, aus dem Badezimmer hinaus. „Das tut mir leid für dich“, meinte sie grinsend, woraufhin Elisabeth sich irritiert zu ihr umdrehte.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine bloß. Du wolltest auf der Insel einige junge Bekanntschaften schließen, aber wenn diese keinen Sonnenstich haben, wird das wohl nichts.“

„Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht Opfer eines solchen Sonnenstichs wirst“, erwiderte Elisabeth und warf Charlie einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. „Bei solchen unverschämten Äußerungen ist es alles andere als unwahrscheinlich, dass du die Quittung dafür erhältst.“

Lachend zog sich Charlie ins Bad zurück. „Du kennst mich doch, und langweiligen Smalltalk halte ich nicht aus.“

Elisabeth setzte sich schmunzelnd zurück auf den Sessel und zog dabei die transparenten wehenden Vorhänge zur Seite, genoss die Brise, die ihre Haare umwehte. Im Garten erkannte sie Vanessa von Beyenbach, die Besitzerin des Hotels, zusammen mit einem anderen Mann, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte, und sie wollte sich bereits zurücklehnen, um mit dem Blinzeln der Sonne im Gesicht ein wenig zu schlummern, bis Charlie sich fertiggemacht hatte, als sie eine sich erhebende Stimme vernahm, die ihr einen Schauer dunkler Erinnerungen über den Rücken jagte. Stirnrunzelnd richtete sie sich wieder auf und spähte vorsichtig durch das Fenster. Vanessa schien sich mit der Person zu streiten, und obwohl sie den genauen Wortlaut nicht ausmachen konnte, so erkannte Elisabeth die Stimme wieder. Sie hätte sie gar unter tausenden erkennen können.

Es war unverkennbar die Stimme Bernd von Beyenbachs. Vanessas Vater und der Mann, der Charlie das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Der Mann, der vor einigen Tagen für tot erklärt wurde.

Elisabeth schluckte, als der Mann wütend abrauschte. Sein Gesicht war nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihr Blickfeld geraten, doch neben der Stimme stellte es für sie einen weiteren Beweis für seine Anwesenheit auf Ibiza dar, im Hotel seiner Tochter, in das es sie und Charlie verschlagen hatte. Beinahe war es zu viel des Zufalls, doch Elisabeth erkannte, welche Folgen diese Gegebenheit mit sich bringen konnte. Es würde den erholsamen Urlaub mit Charlie völlig auf den Kopf stellen, und von Erholung würde nichts mehr zu spüren sein.

Vanessa hatte sich inzwischen wieder ins Hotel zurückgezogen, während Bernd von Beyenbach über den Küstenpass hinab in Richtung Stadt lief, bis seine Silhouette vom strahlenden Schein der Sonne verschluckt wurde, und Elisabeth lehnte sich nachdenklich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und grübelte.

Als Charlie ihre Haare trocken geföhnt hatte und in ein blumiges Oberteil und eine weiße Hose gewandet aus dem Badezimmer zurückkehrte, empfing Elisabeth ihre Freundin lächelnd und brach mit ihr in den Speisesaal des Hotels auf.

Über Bernd verlor sie kein Wort.

 

* * *

 

Seine Beine trugen ihn den serpentinenförmig gewundenen Steilpass hinab nach Santa Eulària, und Bernd genoss den sanften Wind, den der nächtliche Regen mit sich gebracht hatte, welcher dazu verhalf, die Hitze der Sonnenstrahlen zu mildern.

Der Rauswurf aus dem Hotel durch Vanessa hatte ihn zutiefst getroffen, wie er insgeheim zugeben musste. Nachdem sie ihn in der vergangenen Nacht aus dem verregneten Hotelpark hinein in das Hotel gebracht hatte, war er kurzzeitig von der Hoffnung erfüllt gewesen, seiner Tochter wieder näherzukommen, doch umso härter hatten ihre Worte ihn getroffen, und auch sein Appell vor wenigen Minuten, ihrem Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis eine zweite Chance zu geben, hatte in keiner Weise gefruchtet.

Ebenso machte ihm das Wiedersehen mit Charlie Schneider und ihrer Freundin Elisabeth zu schaffen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie er Charlie damals betrogen und ausgenommen hatte, und es bereitete ihm noch jetzt, Jahre später, ein schlechtes Gewissen. Bernd war lange Zeit skrupellos vorgegangen, bis er Gefühle für Charlie entwickelt hatte, doch dann hatte er sie mit ihrer Nichte Olivia betrogen, und es war vorbei gewesen mit der innigen Beziehung. Er war geflohen, bevor sie ihn anzeigen konnte, und hatte sich nie wieder in Düsseldorf gemeldet.

So stolperte Bernd nun die abschüssige Küstenstraße hinab, schlängelte sich an den kaum bewachsenen Felsen entlang und drückte sich dicht an das Gestein, wenn ein Auto über die enge Straße rollte.

Es dauerte nahezu eine halbe Stunde, bis er am Ende der Straße angelangt war, die nun in die Stadt hineinführte; eine Möwe kreiste über seinem Kopf und er erkannte ein Flugzeug, das tief über der Insel auf den Flughafen zusteuerte. Die Straßen am Stadtrand waren von Ruhe erfüllt, geprägt von Häusern mit rissigen Fassaden, Wäscheleinen, die die Straße überspannten, und sonnengegerbten Kindern, die auf den Straßen mit Fußbällen gegeneinander spielten.

Von Straße zu Straße spürte Bernd, dass er tiefer in Richtung des Stadtkerns hervordrang, denn je näher er der Küste kam, desto voller wurden die Straßen; ihm kamen Einheimische in kurzen Hosen und mit Sonnenbrillen auf den Nasen entgegen, und immer häufiger begegneten ihm Supermärkte, kleine Cafés, Restaurants oder Einkaufsläden. Vor einem Souvenirladen fand er einen Stand mit günstigen Sonnenbrillen vor, und er nutzte einen unbeobachteten Moment, um sich eine der Sonnenbrillen mit gebräunten Gläsern und schwarzen Bügeln zu ergreifen und eiligen Schrittes davonzulaufen. Nachdem er das Preisetikett entfernt hatte, setzte er die Brille auf und fühlte sich wohler mit dem Wissen, dass ihn niemand mehr anhand seiner Augen identifizieren konnte.

Im Laufe des Vormittags sah er sich an der langen Strandpromenade nach einem Job um, doch die meisten Cafés, Restaurants und Geschäfte suchten entweder keine Aushilfen oder lehnten ihn wegen seiner fehlenden Spanischkenntnisse sogleich wieder ab. Es war ein aussichtsloses Spiel, das ihm den Schweiß über den Rücken trieb, während die Sonne ihrem Zenit entgegenwanderte und seine Konzentration schwächte, bis er sich in einem Café beinahe mit seinem tatsächlichen Namen vorgestellt hätte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich zu einem Bernd Vogelberg retten, doch die Saat der Angst vor einem Auffliegen seiner Identität war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Am späten Vormittag betrat er ein Café, das sich in der Endphase der Renovierung zu befinden schien. Ein junger Mann, den Bernd auf Anfang dreißig schätzte, besprach etwas mit einem Getränkelieferanten, während ein noch jüngeres Mädchen hinter der Theke stand und Gläser in die leeren Regale einsortierte.

"Hey, ihr könnt ihr nicht zufällig noch eine Arbeitskraft gebrauchen?", fragte er.

Das Mädchen drehte sich überrascht um; offenbar hatte es Bernd nicht kommen gehört. Sie hatte ein hübsches junges Gesicht, hohe Wangenknochen und anziehende braune Augen; die Ärmel ihrer karierten Bluse waren hochgekrempelt und sie hielt ihre Haare mit einem Stirnband zurück. "Da müssen Sie sich schon an Olli wenden", sagte sie und wies mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Mann, der am anderen Ende des Lokals stand.

"Verstehe", murmelte Bernd. "Wie heißt du denn?" Die junge Frau hatte sein Interesse geweckt; sie hatte eine samtige Stimme und wachsame Augen, die ihn an seine Tochter Vanessa erinnerten, als diese gerade aus dem Internat zurückgekehrt war.

Die Frau lehnte sich seufzend mit den Armen auf den Tresen und lächelte ihm zu, bevor sie antwortete: "Mein Name ist Josie, aber Sie sollten besser nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Ich habe in Deutschland jahrelang Karate gemacht und kann Ihnen schnell eine Hand brechen, wenn Sie Ihren Blick nicht bei sich behalten."

Bernd bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Augen abgeschweift waren, und rasch kehrte er zu ihrem Gesicht zurück. "Wo hatte ich denn meinen Blick?"

Die Frau namens Josie widmete sich wieder den Gläsern. "Auf jeden Fall nicht bei meinem Chef, wo er besser aufgehoben wäre."

Bernd runzelte die Stirn, bis er erkannte, dass Josie keine Zweideutigkeit in ihren Worten versteckt hatte, wie es zunächst seine Vermutung gewesen war, und wandte sich an den offensichtlichen Barbesitzer, der sein Gespräch mit dem Getränkelieferanten beendet hatte und nun mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an den Tresen zurückkehrte. Er kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor – auch wenn seine Erinnerung ihm ein jüngeres Gesicht zeigte, auf dessen Haupt noch keine silbergrauen Strähnen sprossen –, doch Bernd vermochte sein Gesicht nicht einzuordnen. _Vielleicht bin ich ihm in Düsseldorf begegnet?_ Doch er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, woher er diesen Olli kannte.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Mann, in dessen Stimme ein sympathischer Ton mitschwang.

"Ich … ich suche einen Job. Können Sie noch eine Aushilfskraft gebrauchen?"

"Sie haben Glück, ich suche tatsächlich noch jemanden", erwiderte Olli und reichte Bernd die Hand. "Wie heißen Sie denn?"

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie", sagte Bernd rasch. "Ich bin Christian, Christian Thalbach."

"Wie lustig, mein Mann heißt auch Christian."

"Eigentlich nennen mich alle Chris", fügte Bernd rasch hinzu. Er wollte nicht mehr Verwirrung stiften, als unbedingt notwendig war, und wenn er sich schon an einen anderen Namen gewöhnen musste, dann wollte er wenigstens keine Verwechslungen verursachen.

"Dann machen wir das am besten auch so, sonst kommen wir alle noch durcheinander." Nun reichte er Bernd nochmals die Hand. "Oliver Sabel, aber eigentlich nennen mich alle Olli."

Sabel, ging es Bernd durch den Kopf. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, doch er vermochte ihn nach wie vor nicht zuzuordnen. Zum Glück schien sein Gegenüber ihn nicht wiederzuerkennen, sodass er hoffte, dass es lediglich ein verirrter Gedanke war, der ihn zu diesen Zweifeln antrieb.

"Hast du denn schon einmal gekellnert?", fragte Olli. Keiner von beiden hatte dem anderen das Du angeboten, doch irgendwie machte es ihm Olli sympathisch. Er fand Gefallen an dem jungen Mann, wie er hinter den Tresen lief, Josie zulächelte und ihr beim Einräumen der Gläser half; er versprühte auf eine seltsame Art und Weise eine einnehmende Ausstrahlung.

"Schon einmal während meiner Studienzeit in Deutschland", log Bernd. In Wahrheit hatte er noch nie gekellnert, doch so schwer konnte das schließlich auch nicht sein, und wenn doch, so würde er es schon lernen. Diese Chance, an etwas Geld zum Überleben zu kommen, wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

"Perfekt", erwiderte Olli und lächelte freundlich. "Enrique, unser Kellner, ist eben mit meinem Mann Christian zum Einkaufen gefahren, aber sie müssten in spätestens einer Stunde zurückkehren und dann kann ich dir die beiden vorstellen. Meinetwegen spricht zumindest nichts dagegen, dass du ab sofort zum Team gehörst, Chris."

"Freut mich."

"Wir werden heute Abend mit einer großen Party eröffnen, und bis dahin ist noch viel zu erledigen. Du könntest gleich in den Lagerraum gehen und schon mal die Musikanlage aufbauen. Kennst du dich mit Technik aus? Heute Abend könntest du dann zur Probe kellnern, und wenn alles gut verläuft, wovon ich ausgehe, wärst du angestellt. Über die Bezahlung und die restlichen Formalitäten reden wir aber am besten morgen; ich muss nämlich gleich noch zu einem Freund, der sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, heute Abend als DJ aufzulegen." Olli schien kaum zu bremsen zu sein, was Bernd insgeheim amüsierte.

"Einverstanden, ich packe gerne mit an."

"Super!"

Bernd war kaum um die Ecke, als er hörte, wie Josie sich an Olli wandte. "Bist du dir sicher, dass dieser Chris so vertrauenswürdig ist?"

Neugierig lauschte Bernd, während er sich dicht an die Wand kauerte. Die Meinung der jungen Frau über ihn interessierte ihn nahezu brennend. "Natürlich, er ist doch recht sympathisch."

"Und hat mir die ganze Zeit auf den Ausschnitt geglotzt. Wenn du mich fragst, gibt es anständigere Typen, die auch einen Job suchen und nicht so aussehen, als würden sie gleich die Kasse plündern."

Olli lachte und kniff Josie in die Wange, was Bernd mit einem Seitenblick um die Ecke beobachtete. "Zerbrich dir mal nicht meinen Kopf. Chris ist jemand, der anpacken kann, und das ist doch die Hauptsache. Außerdem wird heute Abend vermutlich viel los sein, und da willst du doch nicht mit Enrique alleine hinter der Theke stehen?"

"Mit diesem Chris aber auch nicht", erwiderte Josie und widmete sich seufzend wieder ihrer Arbeit, während Bernd sich zurückzog und im Lagerraum nach der Musikanlage suchte. _Diese Meinung wirst du schon noch ändern, Josie,_ sagte er sich und grinste. Er konnte kaum verbergen, dass sie einen nachhaltigen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.

 

* * *

 

Charlie und Elisabeth verbrachten den Morgen nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück im Hotel mit der Erkundung der Stadt, liefen über den menschenüberfüllten Strand und gönnten sich einen erfrischenden Drink an einer Strandbar, bevor sie am frühen Nachmittag nach dem Verzehr eines leichten Salats bei Olli vorbeischauten, dessen Aufregung bereits kurz vor ihrem Höchststand angelangt war.

"Es wird schon alles glatt laufen", versuchte Charlie, ihren Neffen zu ermutigen, der jedoch nur nervös nickte.

„Sag mir das nach der Eröffnung noch einmal“, erwiderte Olli. „Es kann so viel schief laufen, vielleicht kommen keine Gäste, der Strom fällt aus, wir haben zu wenige Getränke, …“

"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", sagte Elisabeth und legte Olli eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Natürlich kann immer etwas schiefgehen, aber deswegen solltest du dich nicht verrückt machen."

Olli lächelte vorsichtig. "Ihr habt ja Recht. Ich stelle euch gleich mal meinen neuen Kellner vor, er heißt übrigens auch Christian. Christian wird staunen, wenn er seinen Namensvetter kennenlernt." Seine Miene schien sich mit einem Mal aufzuhellen, und seine Nervosität schien wie verflogen, sobald er nicht an die bevorstehende Eröffnung dachte.

Charlie wehrte eilig ab. "Wir werden ihn bestimmt heute Abend noch kennenlernen, aber heute Nachmittag haben Elisabeth und ich etwas anderes vor." Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin verschmitzt zu.

Olli seufzte. "Männereroberungstour?"

"So würde es Charlie ausdrücken", seufzte Elisabeth.

"Wo denkst du hin?", brüskierte sich Charlie mit einem Lächeln hinter den Lippen.

"Du bist verheiratet, Charlie", erinnerte Olli sie, woraufhin Charlie ihm ein ironisches "Spielverderber" entgegenwarf, bevor sie gemeinsam mit Elisabeth lachend aus dem Club hinaus in die ibizenkische Sonne trat und auf den Strandabschnitt zulief, den sie noch nicht erkundet hatten.

 

* * *

 

Im Laufe des Nachmittags arbeitete sich Bernd allmählich im 'Chrolli Eulària Club' ein, flirtete ungeniert mit der sichtlich abgeneigten Josie und freundete sich schnell mit Enrique an, obwohl er ebenso schnell bemerkte, dass er den übercharmanten Draufgänger nicht ausstehen konnte. Ollis Ehemann Christian tauchte an diesem Nachmittag nicht im Club auf, da er offenbar einen Termin im Sportcenter hatte, doch auch ohne weitere Bekanntschaften gab es für Bernd genug zu tun.

Am späten Nachmittag, als sich der Abend und damit die Eröffnung des Clubs allmählich näherte, trug Olli ihm auf, zu einem der Supermärkte in der Nähe zu laufen, da Enrique bei seiner Einkaufstour die Cola-Kisten vergessen hatte und Olli sich immense Sorgen machte, dass der Vorrat nicht ausreichen würde. Zu allem Überfluss gab auch noch die Zapfanlage den Geist auf, und Ollis Nerven schienen am Rande des Zusammenbruchs zu stehen, als Bernd aufbrach.

Vom Regen der vergangenen Nacht war nichts mehr zu spüren, da die Sonne es im Laufe des Tages geschafft hatte, jeden Fleck der langen Strandpromenade auszufüllen und die Menschen zum Schwitzen zu bringen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Clubs befand sich der lange Sandstrand, an dem sich nackte Leiber auf sandigen Handtüchern, sonnengebräunte Frauen und Getränkeverkäufer tummelten, und etwas weiter entfernt das Meer, das schäumende Wellen über den Sand warf und in dem Touristen wie auch Einheimische ihren Spaß hatten.

Olli hatte sich bereits angetan von seiner Arbeit gezeigt, und als Bernd ihm die (nur zur Hälfte wahren) Umstände seiner Geldnot geschildert hatte, war Olli schnell eingeknickt und hatte ihm einen kleinen Vorschuss gegeben, der für Bernd ausreichte, um sich eilig mit dem Nötigsten einzudecken. Da seine Kleidung von der harten Reise völlig verschmutzt war und er sich an diesem Morgen zwar hatte duschen, aber nicht umziehen können, als er in Vanessas Hotel gewesen war, verschwand er im nächsten Kleidungsgeschäft, kaufte eine schwarze kurze Hose, ein hellgrünes T-Shirt und günstige schwarze Schuhe sowie etwas Unterwäsche, verschwand im nächsten Toilettenhäuschen und zog sich rasch um. Als er herauskam, fühlte er sich gleich wohler, und die Tüte mit der schmutzigen langen Hose, dem weißen Hemd und den ausgelaufenen Schuhen warf er in den nächsten Müllcontainer. Viel Geld hätte er mit den Klamotten ohnehin nicht erlangen können, und er wollte sie nicht mit sich herumschleppen, solange er noch keine sichere Bleibe hatte.

Bernd brauchte eine Weile, bis er den Supermarkt fand, zu dem Olli ihn geschickt hatte, doch umso schneller hatte er die Getränkeabteilung gefunden und sich durch die Kasse geschlängelt. Als er den Laden bereits wieder verlassen wollte, spürte er plötzlich eine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

"Bernd, bist du's wirklich?"

Er wagte es kaum, sich umzudrehen, doch als er den Mann erkannte, der ihn angesprochen hatte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen - es handelte sich nicht um Kilian, der ihn umbringen wollte, sondern um einen harmlosen alten Bekannten.

"Marcel", sagte er, "schön, dich hier wiederzutreffen. Die Welt ist wirklich ein Dorf. Was führt dich hierher?" Er gab sich Mühe, möglichst unbeteiligt und freundlich zu wirken – schließlich hatte er dereinst mit Marcel gemeinsame Sache gemacht.

"Ich bin im Urlaub", erwiderte der andere und wies auf seine Klamotten - ein weißes T-Shirt, das sich eng um seinen muskulösen Körper schloss, eine kurze rote Hose und weiße Leinenschuhe -, "oder hast du mich jemals schon mal in Freizeitkleidung gesehen, wenn ich gearbeitet habe?"

"Dafür hätte ich dich erst einmal arbeiten sehen müssen", grinste Bernd. "Was hast du solange gemacht? Wir haben uns doch bestimmt schon seit drei, vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

"Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie du", meinte Marcel, während sie gemeinsam den Supermarkt verließen. "Ich war zwischendurch an einer ziemlich großen Sache dran, nach der ich mich zur Ruhe hätte setzen können, aber es ist aufgeflogen und ich musste ziemlich zügig die Flucht antreten. Jetzt habe ich aber auf Ibiza Arbeit gefunden und arbeite seit etwa einem halben Jahr für einen Geschäftsmann, der hier eine Bank aufgekauft hat."

"Und wieso scheine ich geschlafen zu haben, als du erwähntest, dass du deinen Urlaub mit Freude zum Arbeiten nutzt?"

"Bei den Freiräumen, die mir eingeräumt werden, kann man das nur Urlaub nennen", sagte Marcel und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Bernd seufzte. "Und ich habe es nur zu einem Pleitegeier gebracht, der von der Polizei gesucht wurde, dann seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat und jetzt in einer Kneipe ein paar Cent erwirtschaftet."

Marcel konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. "Das heißt, ich spreche gerade mit einem Toten? Das ist ja cool, muss ich auch mal probieren."

"Wir können gerne tauschen", erwiderte Bernd und verdrehte die Augen. "Haben wir überhaupt noch mal etwas voneinander gehört, seit wir bei unserem Juwelierüberfall erwischt worden sind?" Schweren Herzens erinnerte sich Bernd immer wieder an seine gescheiterte Ganovenkarriere - er hätte es zu einem berüchtigten Gauner bringen können, der die Juweliere der ganzen Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, wären seine Pläne bloß ein wenig besser durchdacht gewesen. Jetzt versetzte er höchstens noch die Polizei mit seiner bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verunstalteten Leiche in Angst und Schrecken, und vermutlich wurde über sein Schicksal bereits gelacht.

"Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte." Marcel fingerte an seiner Uhr, die offenbar stehen geblieben war. "Verfluchtes Ding. Wollen wir uns vielleicht morgen treffen? Wir haben uns bestimmt viel zu erzählen nach all den Jahren. Mich interessiert brennend, woran du gestorben bist."

"Meinetwegen", sagte Bernd widerwillig. "Heute Abend muss ich arbeiten, aber morgen habe ich Zeit."

Marcel fischte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. "Hier ist meine Karte mit meiner Adresse. Du siehst, ich bin ganz schön groß rausgekommen."

Bernd las den Text auf der Karte. Marcel Cordoba stand darauf. "Mit falschen Identitäten hast du dich aber auch angefreundet", stellte er grinsend fest, "immerhin war Marcel schon damals nicht dein richtiger Vorname, aber als ich dich kennengelernt habe, hattest du noch einen anderen Nachnamen."

"Hatte ich das?" Marcel grinste verschmitzt. "Man muss eben wissen, wie man die Polizei überlistet. Wenn du mal Interesse an ein bisschen mehr Geld hast, kannst du gerne bei uns in der Bank vorbeischauen. Mein Chef hat bestimmt noch eine Arbeit für dich."

"Als Hausmeister?", fragte Bernd, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. "Ich rufe dich morgen an, wenn ich Zeit habe." _Und wenn ich das Geld für eine Telefonzelle habe._

Die beiden winkten sich kurz zu, bevor Bernd zum Club zurückkehrte. Olli wäre vermutlich schon vor Aufregung außer Rand und Band, weil Bernd sich so viel Zeit gelassen hatte, doch darauf kam es auch nicht mehr an, und ein bisschen Geduld konnte Olli nicht schaden, dachte sich Bernd, nervös wie dieser vor der Eröffnung des 'Chrolli Eulària Club' war.

 

* * *

 

Der Strand war voller Touristen und besser besucht, als Elisabeth und Charlie es sich jemals hätten ausmalen können. Halbnackte Menschen tummelten sich auf Badetüchern, die sich eng aneinanderreihten, ohne großen Platz für Privatsphäre zu erlauben, und attraktive junge Männer liefen neben sonnengebräunten Frauen die Strandpromenaden entlang oder stürzten sich ins abkühlende Nass, um die Hitze besser ertragen zu können.

"Fünfundzwanzig müsste man noch einmal sein", seufzte Charlie, während sie gemächlich einen Schritt vor den nächsten setzten. "Ich kann mich noch gut an meinen damaligen Lover erinnern. Niklas hieß er, glaube ich, oder war es Nikolai?"

Elisabeth grinste. "Ich dachte, du könntest dich so gut an ihn erinnern?"

"Es haben eben nicht alle so ein einwandfreies Gedächtnis wie du", erwiderte Charlie bemüht ernst. "Ich habe ihn während eines Urlaubs auf Teneriffa kennengelernt. Mein Gott, war dieser Mann eine Wucht. Ein Charmeur, der seinesgleichen gesucht hat, und dieser Körper … Glaub mir, wir wären heute noch zusammen, hätte er mir nicht verschwiegen, dass er bereits eine Freundin hatte."

Elisabeth lächelte. "Irgendein Manko muss ein attraktiver Mann eben haben."

"Tja, so ist das mit der Liebe. Aber ich habe mit Frank mein Glück gefunden und will mich nicht beschweren. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich manchmal Angst vor dem Älterwerden an seiner Seite habe. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich als Seniorin kuchenbackend und kochend an der Herdplatte ende und Frank umsorge, der mit Joggingklamotten auf dem Sofa liegt und seinen Ruhestand verschläft? Manchmal sehne ich mich tatsächlich nach den Zeiten zurück, als ich mich noch mehr getraut und mit Clarissa die unmöglichsten Dinge unternommen habe. Wir beide haben Düsseldorf unsicher gemacht und hätten die Männer zu beiden Rheinseiten gemeinsam dazu bringen können, für uns zu morden. Stattdessen sind wir alt geworden."

"Charlie, du machst mir Angst", entgegnete Elisabeth, während sie zwei fußballspielenden Jungs auswich. "Du bist doch sonst nicht so sentimental; ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir noch nicht alt sind und wir auch schon darüber gesprochen haben. In dreißig Jahren kannst du vielleicht noch einmal auf dieses Thema zurückkommen."

"Ich glaube, ohne dich würde ich tatsächlich zur sentimentalen langweiligen Ehefrau werden", sagte Charlie lachend. "Versprich mir, dass wir heute Abend die Partyszene Ibizas unsicher machen."

"Aber trink nicht zu viel", mahnte Elisabeth scherzhaft, "ich möchte morgen keine verkaterte Freundin über die Insel führen, und ein wenig Kultur sollte auch für uns nicht an letzter Stelle stehen."

"Ich hätte wohl doch nicht dich, sondern Andi fragen sollen, ob er mich begleitet. Das wäre wesentlich unkomplizierter gewesen."

"Gleich kannst du dir eine andere Urlaubspartnerin suchen", entgegnete Elisabeth und wies lächelnd auf eine Bar in wenigen Metern Entfernung. "Wollen wir uns dort hinsetzen? Die Bar liegt im Schatten, und mein Hals könnte ein kleines Getränk durchaus vertragen."

"Sag bloß, du machst schon schlapp", entgegnete Charlie und grinste ihre Freundin frech an. "Ich hoffe, ich brauche dich nicht auf die Widersprüchlichkeit hinzuweisen, dass du dich als jung bezeichnest, aber selbst nach hundert Metern langsamen Laufens keine Kondition mehr hast."

"Und wenn du weiter so vorlaut bist, werde ich mir zwei Mal überlegen, ob ich nicht heute Nacht deinen Schlüssel klaue und die Tür unseres Hotelzimmers von innen zuschließe, damit ich morgen meine Ruhe habe." Die beiden nahmen an der Bar Platz und zwinkerten sich zu.

"Wir können froh sein, dass Frank nicht mitgekommen ist", sagte Charlie, "er stünde bei unseren Wortgefechten schon am Rande des Wahnsinns."

Elisabeth lächelte. "Dabei ist es doch rein spielerisch." Der Barkeeper kam zu den beiden, und Charlie bemerkte augenblicklich die sonnengegerbte Haut des attraktiven Südländers.

"Hola, Señoritas", begrüßte der Mann die beiden, "was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Oh, Sie können ja Deutsch", wunderte sich Charlie, woraufhin der Barkeeper nur freundlich lächelte. "Ich hätte gerne einen Ihrer Cocktails, nehmen Sie den besten, den Sie empfehlen können. Elisabeth, du auch?"

Ihre Freundin nickte, und der Barkeeper nickte mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln und machte sich an die Arbeit. "Der wäre doch ganz schnuckelig, nicht wahr?", flötete Charlie.

"Untersteh dich."

Charlie bemerkte im ersten Augenblick nicht, dass ein fremder Mann an sie herangetreten war, doch als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte, zuckte sie sogleich zusammen und wandte sich abrupt um, erkannte, dass seine andere Hand auf Elisabeths Hüfte ruhte. "Meine Damen", sagte der Mann galant und knickste freundlich, "es wäre mir eine Ehre, zwei so ausstrahlungskräftige Frauen zu einem kühlenden Drink einzuladen." Charlie blickte amüsiert an ihm herunter - weißes T-Shirt, rote Hose, weiße Schuhe - und warf Elisabeth einen verschmitzten Blick zu.

"Das lassen wir uns doch nicht zwei Mal sagen, nicht wahr?"

Elisabeth schien ebenfalls nichts einzuwenden zu haben, und so nahm der Mann schon kurz darauf neben Elisabeth Platz und bestellte einen weiteren Cocktail. "Mein Name ist Marcel Cordoba", stellte er sich vor, "aber nennt mich bitte Marcel."

"In Ordnung, Marcel", sagte Elisabeth und versuchte sich an einem missglückten Lächeln, wobei Charlie ihrer Freundin ansah, dass sie sich in der Situation unwohl fühlte.

"Sagen Sie, Marcel", meinte Charlie eilig und bemühte sich, seinen Namen betont lasziv auszusprechen, während sie sich mit ihrem Sonnenhut Luft zu fächerte und dabei augenscheinlich versehentlich den Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils ein Stück weit heruntergleiten ließ, so weit, dass sie Marcels Eindruck von ihrer Ausstrahlungskraft wohl augenblicklich zunichtemachen würde, "wir sind zwei arbeitsuchende Frauen aus Hamburg, die ihr Glück auf einer schönen Sommerinsel suchen wollen. Die Deutschen waren einfach zu unfreundlich uns gegenüber, aber das Rotlichtmilieu wird unsere Entscheidung verkraften." Elisabeth warf ihr einen Augenblick lang einen verständnislosen Blick zu, ehe der Groschen auch bei ihr fiel. "Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob es auf Ibiza ein gewisses … Etablissement gibt, das die Dienste zweier erfahrener Frauen, die nichts von längeren Bekanntschaften halten, nur allzu gerne in Angriff nehmen würde?"

"Es wäre wirklich reizend von Ihnen, uns helfen zu können", spielte nun auch Elisabeth das Spiel mit. Beide waren höchst amüsiert vom Gesichtsausdruck Marcels, dessen Mundwinkel zuvor noch beinahe seine Nase berührt hatten und nun in die Tiefe sanken.

"Tut mir außerordentlich leid", sagte er kurz angebunden und blickte auf seine Uhr. "Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich eigentlich einen wichtigen Termin habe. Verzeihen Sie vielmals, vielleicht können wir uns ja später noch einmal treffen, wenn die Umstände günstiger sind."

Marcel wollte schon aufspringen und davonlaufen, doch Charlie ließ ihn nicht so einfach entkommen. "Wolltest du uns nicht einladen, mein Lieber?" Sie trat auf ihn zu und berührte seinen Arm mit ihren Fingerkuppen, woraufhin sie eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen entdeckte. Marcel fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. "Und du kannst uns doch nicht so einfach alleinlassen. Wer weiß, wer an diesem Strand auf die Idee kommt, zwei wehrlosen Frauen ein Unheil zufügen zu wollen? Sag nicht, dass du es dir nicht leisten könntest, etwas … Spaß zu haben."

Elisabeth gluckste amüsiert und gesellte sich zu Charlie. "Es wäre jammerschade", seufzte sie und blickte an Marcel herunter. "Ein so kräftig gebauter Mann … ein Geschenk des Himmels. Ihn können wir nicht einfach gehen lassen, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, das können wir nicht."

Marcel schluckte unbehaglich, während er an seinem Portemonnaie rumfingerte, jedoch nicht weniger als einen Hunderteuroschein in die Hände bekam. "Was soll's", murmelte er, als könnten Charlie und Elisabeth dies nicht vernehmen, und reichte ihnen das Geld. "Sie sind natürlich eingeladen", sagte er distanziert. "Aber ich muss mich nun wirklich empfehlen. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen noch."

Und dann war er fort. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, bis er außer Sichtweite war, und Charlie und Elisabeth blickten sich nur ein einziges Mal an und lachten dann, bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

„So einen schönen Urlaub hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr“, sagte Charlie, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und ihren Cocktail entgegengenommen hatte, „man fühlt sich gleich um dreißig Jahre verjüngt. Wozu braucht man da noch Männer?“


	5. Chapter 5

Nach ihrem erholsamen, spaßigen Nachmittag am Strand kehrten Elisabeth und Charlie am frühen Abend wieder im Hotel der von Beyenbachs ein, um sich für die abendliche Eröffnung von Ollis neuer Bar vorzubereiten. Nachdem sie sich am Strand des arroganten Charmeurs entledigt hatten, waren die Freundinnen noch eine lange Weile über die sandigen Promenaden Santa Eulàrias spaziert und hatten ihren ersten kompletten Urlaubstag genossen, doch der Abend versprach, lang zu werden, und ein wenig Ruhe konnte beiden nicht schaden. „Natürlich nur deinetwegen“, merkte Charlie mit einem Schmunzeln an. „In meinem Alter bin ich schließlich noch topfit.“ Und Charlie trat vor einen Spiegel in der Eingangshalle des kleinen, aber gemütlichen Hotels und richtete sich die Frisur, und Elisabeth lief nur kopfschüttelnd weiter, während Charlie leise in sich hineinlachte.

Als sie über eine der drei Seitentreppen hinauf in das Stockwerk ihres Zimmers laufen wollten, kam ihnen Vanessa von Beyenbach entgegen, die Besitzerin des Hotels. „Hallo, Frau Schneider, Frau Brandner.“ Freundlich reichte sie den beiden ihre Hand zur Begrüßung. „Wir hatten noch gar keine Gelegenheit, uns zu unterhalten. Zum Glück sind Sie noch eine Weile auf der Insel; vielleicht können wir uns irgendwann einmal mit Felix zum Brunchen treffen?“

„Sehr gerne“, erwiderte Charlie. „Elisabeth ist aber mittlerweile eine Gräfin von Lahnstein.“

„Oh, das habe ich völlig vergessen“, meinte Vanessa und entschuldigte sich verlegen. „Ich habe leider noch viel zu tun. Mein Mann Felix fährt nächste Woche aufs Festland, um einen Freund zu besuchen, und da bleibe ich natürlich allein mit der Verantwortung.“

„Lassen Sie sich von uns nicht aufhalten“, sagte Elisabeth freundlich.

Vanessa lief an den beiden Damen vorbei und stürmte geradewegs zur Rezeption, um mit Lucia etwas zu besprechen. „Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass die Ehe mit Felix sie wirklich geläutert haben soll“, überlegte Charlie leise an „Wenn ich mich daran erinnere, was sie sich in der Vergangenheit alles geleistet hat …“

„Oh ja. Denk doch nur daran, wie sie ihre eigene Entführung vorgetäuscht hat, nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, weil der Kinofilm, in dem sie als Schauspielerin mitwirkte, ein Flop war. Und als sie dann als Pornostar Karriere machte, hat ein Fan sie verfolgt und tatsächlich entführt, und plötzlich hat ihr niemand geglaubt.“

„Vielleicht hat ihr das ja vor Augen geführt, dass man mit Ehrlichkeit am ehesten weiterkommt.“

„Bei den Genen hat mich bei ihr jedenfalls nichts mehr verwundert“, lächelte Elisabeth und wurde sich sogleich ihres Fauxpas bewusst. „Oh, entschuldige. Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht …“

„Schon gut, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich Bernd hinterhertrauern. Aber er hatte eben auch seine gute Seiten, sonst hätte ich mich damals nicht in ihn verliebt.“

„Komm jetzt nicht auf die Idee, verdrängen zu wollen, dass er dich mit deiner Nichte betrogen hat. Er war die ganze Zeit ausschließlich auf dein Geld aus, wie schon dieser Lukas Roloff vor vielen Jahren.“

„Ach, erinnere mich nicht an Lukas“, winkte Charlie ab. „Bernd war anders. Zwar aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt, aber im Gegensatz zu Lukas war er fürsorglicher und hat es letztendlich auch ein Stück weit ernst gemeint, zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl.“

„Na, wie sehr du dich auf dein Gefühl verlassen kannst, haben wir ja gesehen, als du beiden auf den Leim gegangen bist. Du solltest nicht verteidigen, was Bernd damals getan hat. Heiratsschwindler bleibt Heiratsschwindler, und du kannst froh sein, dass seine Affäre mit Olivia aufgeflogen ist. Stell dir doch nur einmal vor, ihr hättet geheiratet, er hätte sich dein gesamtes Vermögen geschnappt und wäre damit auf und davon. Was hättest du dann gemacht?“

Charlie lächelte matt, während sie langsam mit Elisabeth die Treppenstufen hinaufstieg. „Dann hätte ich dir wohl Johannes vor der Nase wegschnappen müssen. Immerhin waren wir mal zusammen, bevor er dir schöne Augen gemacht hat. Und dann wäre ich jetzt eine Gräfin von Lahnstein. Stell dir das doch einmal vor: Charlotte Gräfin von Lahnstein. Klingt das nicht edel?“

Ihr ernstes Gesicht entlockte Elisabeth ein Schmunzeln. „Du bist unverbesserlich, Charlie Schneider.“ Sie seufzte. „Gehst du schon einmal nach oben vor? Ich … ich will nur schnell nachsehen, was die Speisekarte im Hotelrestaurant so hergibt und ob es sich lohnt, morgen Mittag hier statt in der Stadt zu essen.“

„Ach, da komme ich doch glatt mit“, schlug Charlie vor, doch Elisabeth hinderte sie daran.

„Du kannst gerne schon einmal vorgehen“, sagte sie, „ich will eh nur kurz durchblättern.“

Charlie zog Augenbrauen zusammen, und Elisabeth ahnte, dass diese ihre Ausrede durchschaut hatte, doch sie sagte nichts, und so lief Elisabeth die Treppenstufen wieder herunter und war erleichtert, Vanessa noch immer am Tresen im Gespräch mit der Rezeptionistin zu sehen. Die Hotelbesitzerin wandte sich gerade von Lucia ab, als Elisabeth zu ihr herantrat. „Frau von Beyenbach, können wir kurz miteinander sprechen?“

Vanessa wirkte aus ihren müden Augen wenig begeistert, dennoch lächelte sie. „Gerne, kommen Sie doch mit in mein Büro.“

Das Büro war klein, aber geschmackvoll mit ausgesuchten Feinheiten eingerichtet, und Elisabeth fiel sogleich das Gemälde auf, welches die Rückwand des Büros schmückte. Es zeigte die illustre Strandfassade einer Hafenstadt inmitten eines heißen Sommertags, doch der Himmel war verdunkelt, Blitze schlängelten sich durch die grauen Wolken und Regen prasselte auf die Stadt nieder. „Ein interessantes Gemälde“, merkte Elisabeth an.

Vanessa schien im ersten Augenblick nicht zu merken, worauf Elisabeth hinauswollte. „Ach, das. Felix hat es aus der Gemäldesammlung seines Vaters geerbt, aber ich kann mir weder den Titel des Bildes noch den Maler merken. Mein Interesse für Kunst hält sich in Grenzen, um ehrlich zu sein. Setzen Sie sich, möchten Sie was trinken?“

„Nein, danke, ich möchte Ihnen gar keine Umstände bereiten“, lächelte sie und nahm auf dem freien Stuhl Platz. „Ich habe heute Morgen zufällig gesehen, dass Ihr Vater sich auf der Insel befindet.“

Vanessas Miene versteinerte sich. „Ja“, antwortete sie knapp.

„Wissen Sie, dass seine Leiche in Hamburg gefunden wurde?“

„Pap … Bernd hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Dramatischen. Das macht seine Taten auch nicht besser.“

Elisabeth atmete auf. „Das heißt, Sie haben ihn nicht hier aufgenommen?“

„Er ist vielleicht mein Vater, aber … nach allem, was er sich geleistet hat, kann er mir gestohlen bleiben. Es … es tut mir leid, was Ihrer Freundin durch Bernd widerfahren ist. Ich weiß, dass ich selbst kein unschuldiges Mädchen war, aber … manchmal schäme ich mich für meinen Vater.“

„Sicher hat er auch seine guten Seiten“, zitierte Elisabeth Charlies Worte, obwohl sie diese Seiten nie kennengelernt hatte. „Das heißt, er wird Ibiza wieder verlassen?“

Vanessa antwortete mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich einen Job in der Stadt suchen oder wieder aufs Festland fahren kann. Die Hauptsache ist, dass er sich hier nicht mehr blicken lässt.“

„Wenn das so ist, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Charlie gegenüber kein Wort darüber verlieren. Sie hat erst kürzlich von Bernds Tod erfahren, und ich glaube, es würde sie zu sehr aufwühlen, ihn jetzt wiederzusehen, nachdem er sie damals so verletzt hat. Vielleicht ist es möglich, dass wir ihm nicht begegnen, die Stadt ist schließlich nicht die kleinste.“

„Glauben Sie mir, freiwillig werde ich nicht mit Frau Schneider über meinen Vater reden. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.“

Beruhigt atmete Elisabeth durch. „Danke. Vielleicht ist es das Falsche, sie anzulügen, aber für Charlie ist es auf jeden Fall das Beste, wenn sie nie davon erfährt.“

 

* * *

 

„Chris, kannst du mal nachsehen, ob der Kühlschrank im Keller inzwischen kalt genug ist, um die Getränke darin zwischenzulagern?“ Olli war vor Nervosität kaum zu beruhigen, obwohl sein Ehemann ihm stets wie ein Ruhepol an der Seite stand, und Bernd konnte nur mühsam ein Grinsen verbergen, während er dem Befehl seines Arbeitgebers folgte.

Als Olli ihm Christian Mann, Bernds vermeintlichen Namensvetter, vorgestellt hatte, war er im ersten Augenblick aus allen Wolken gefallen, kannte er Christian doch aus seiner damaligen Zeit in Düsseldorf. Der Sportler hatte mit ihm, Andi Fritzsche und Coco Faber zusammen in einer WG gewohnt, bis Bernd wegen seines Verhaltens - manch jemand hatte es damals Unzuverlässigkeit und Hang zum Kriminellen genannt, doch soweit würde Bernd nicht gehen, hatte er sich schließlich nur kurz an der Haushaltskasse bedient - aus der WG geschmissen worden war. Christian hatte ihn zwar einen Moment lang irritiert angeblickt, jedoch vermutlich wegen seines Namens, seiner Kleidung und seines vermeintlichen Todes keinen Verdacht geschöpft und sich schon bald nur noch auf Olli konzentriert, dessen Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. Und Bernd war dankbar dafür, entging er so doch der Aufdeckung seiner wahren Identität.

Mittlerweile war der Kühlschrank tatsächlich kalt genug, sodass Bernd dort den Ersatzvorrat an Bier und Erfrischungsgetränken einräumte, bevor er in die Bar zurückkehrte. Inzwischen war dort alles für die feierliche Eröffnung vorbereitet worden, Olli und Enrique hatten die Räumlichkeiten gemeinsam bunt verziert und die Stühle und Tische aufgestellt, während Josie und Christian zwischenzeitlich zu einem Song von Shakira die Tanzfläche erprobt hatten. Bernd war alles andere als nach Tanzen zumute, begleiteten ihn doch stets seine Gedanken an Vanessa, die ihm ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben zu wollen, und mochte die Arbeit im Chrolli Eulària Club eine noch so große Ablenkung darstellen, so musste er doch unwillkürlich immer wieder an Vanessa zurückdenken, seine Tochter, sein Engelchen. Er hatte sie stets finanziell unterstützt, zwanzig Jahre lang, doch nun, da er am Ende war, was das Finanzielle anging, verwehrte sie ihm ihre Hilfe und warf ihn hochkant hinaus. Die Ungerechtigkeit dahinter stank zum Himmel, obwohl Bernd zugeben musste, dass er bei Vanessa mit seiner überraschenden Rückkehr von den Toten nicht gerade den besten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

Und dann gab es da auch noch Charlie Schneider, die sich ebenfalls auf Ibiza aufhielt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr und ihrer in den Adel eingeheirateten Freundin nicht begegnen würde, denn schließlich hatte Charlie ihn damals nicht grundlos aus ihrem Leben verbannt - er hatte sie mit ihrer Nichte Olivia betrogen, auch wenn zu seiner Verteidigung anzumerken war, dass er nichts von Olivias Verwandtschaft zu Charlie wusste, als er mit ihr ins Bett gestiegen war, und diese Affäre war ausgerechnet auf seiner und Charlies Verlobungsfeier aufgeflogen. Natürlich war sie nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Und Bernd legte keinen Wert darauf, es auf eine Begegnung mit ihr ankommen zu lassen. Für die Öffentlichkeit war er tot, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

In seinen Gedanken versunken kehrte Bernd über die steile Wendeltreppe in das Lokal zurück, wo Olli gerade fiebrig darüber nachdachte, ob die Trennung zwischen Gastronomie- und Tanzbereich nicht noch strikter vollzogen werden sollte, während Josie und Enrique gemeinsam die Häppchen und Zwischenspeisen zubereiteten, mit denen die Gäste am heutigen Abend empfangen werden sollten. Die Bar hatte zwar noch geschlossen, doch in jenem Augenblick liefen Olli und Christian aufgeregt nach draußen und empfingen zwei Damen mit Sonnenbrillen und riesigen Strohhüten, die in Bernds Augen beinahe lächerlich aussahen. Schulterzuckend widmete er sich wieder der Theke und erkundigte sich bei Josie, ob es noch etwas zu erledigen gab.

„Du könntest noch paar Erdbeeren aus dem Vorratslager holen“, schlug Josie vor, „und ist der Sekt wirklich kaltgestellt?“

Bernd seufzte. „Ich kümmere mich drum.“ Josie wirkte beinahe so aufgeregt wie Olli, und er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass beide sich zu viele Sorgen machten, etwas könnte schief gehen. Lustlos trottete er hinüber in den Vorratsraum und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Erdbeeren.

Als er sie gefunden hatte, kehrte er in die Bar zurück und reichte sie Josie, die sie ohne ein Wort des Dankes entgegennahm. „Danke, Chris, du bist wirklich eine große Hilfe. – Bitte, Josie, habe ich doch gern gemacht“, murmelte Bernd, doch nur Enrique schien ihn zu hören und schnitt eine freche Grimasse in seine Richtung.

Olli, Christian und die beiden Damen waren inzwischen in voller Lautstärke einer freudigen Unterhaltung in die Bar getreten … und Bernd erstarrte, als er die beiden weiblichen Stimmen wiedererkannte. Mit einem Mal kehrte die Erinnerung zurück wie ein Schlag vor sein Gesicht. _Sabel_ , erkannte er. _Charlie erwähnte damals, dass ihre Schwester nach der Heirat Sabel hieß._ Er schluckte und realisierte nur langsam die Bedeutung dieser Reminiszenz – Olli musste ihr Neffe sein. Olli Sabel, sein Arbeitgeber, war Charlie Schneiders Neffe, der Neffe der Frau, der er damals das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und die ihn unter keinen Umständen hier sehen durfte, wollte er nicht seine Tarnung aufs Spiel setzen.

Mit langsamen Schritten, so unauffällig und leise wie möglich, kehrte Bernd zurück in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, sich möglichst langwierig mit einer Ausrede versteckt zu halten. _Vielleicht gehen die beiden bald wieder_ , hoffte er. Ob Charlie und Elisabeth sich im Alter von mehr als fünfzig Jahren noch unter eine Party für Zwanzig- bis Dreißigjährige mischen würden? Bernd bezweifelte es.

Er sollte sich täuschen.

 

* * *

 

„Schon zwanzig nach eins“, beschwerte sich Olli hinter dem Tresen mürrisch, während Elisabeth und Charlie ihren vierten Cocktail (dem einige Gläser Sekt vorausgegangen waren) genossen.

„Es ist also noch früh am Abend“, lächelte Charlie ihm zu, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie bereits angetrunken war. „Was machst du dir solche Gedanken, Ollilein? Der Abend läuft doch perfekt für dich!“

„Das ist es doch gar nicht“, erwiderte Olli. „Ich rede von Chris, dem Kellner, den ich eigens hier eingestellt habe. Den halben Abend hat er auf dem Klo gebracht, und wenn er mal tatsächlich gekellnert hat, dann ist er innerhalb von fünf Minuten wieder im Lager verschwunden. Was, wenn er etwas Falsches gegessen hat?“

Josie drängte sich mit zur Musik passenden Tanzbewegungen neben Olli an die Theke, während sie ein Glas Bier nachfüllte. „Ich hab’s dir doch gleich gesagt, dass dieser Chris komisch ist. Wahrscheinlich kündigt der morgen und verlangt noch den Lohn für seine ‚Arbeit‘ heute Abend. Wenn du mich fragst, solltest du ihn schnell wieder feuern.“

„Genau“, meinte Charlie und legte ihrem Neffen eine Hand auf den Arm. „Geh lieber zu Christian, der langweilt sich sonst nämlich noch auf der Tanzfläche und wenn ich mir das so ansehe, ist er mit Enriques Dauerbelagerung auch nicht allzu glücklich. Sag ihm, er soll von Enrique noch was für mich übrig lassen.“

„Du bist verheiratet, Charlie“, mahnte Olli, doch seine Tante lachte bloß.

Elisabeth unterdrückte hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein Gähnen. „Du wirst doch nicht schon schlappmachen?“, fragte Charlie. „Die Nacht ist noch jung und steckt voller Überraschungen. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich wieder fünfundzwanzig.“

„Bei der Menge Alkohol in unserem Blut fühlen wir uns morgen wahrscheinlich wie fünfundachtzig“, schmunzelte Elisabeth und bemerkte, wie ihr Blick von den bereits konsumierten Getränken getrübt wurde. Die tanzende Menge bewegte sich vor ihren Augen langsamer, als es vermutlich tatsächlich der Fall war, doch Elisabeth kam nicht umhin, den Abend zu genießen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung war sie bereits mehrfach von jungen, gutaussehenden Männern zum Tanz gebeten und für ihr gutes Aussehen gelobt worden, und ein Gast, der aussah, als wäre er nicht einmal erwachsen, hatte lauthals gelacht, als sie ihm ihr wahres Alter verraten hatte, und kopfschüttelnd behauptet, sie hätte zu viel getrunken und die Ziffern vertauscht.

„Dafür gehört die Nacht uns“, lachte Charlie herzlich und wackelte tänzerisch mit ihrer Hüfte zur lautstark durch den Club schallenden Musik. „Was ist, wollen wir noch einmal auf die Tanzfläche?“

Elisabeth überlegte einen Augenblick, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. „Später gerne noch einmal, aber jetzt muss ich erst einmal etwas für mein gutes Aussehen tun.“ Mit einem Lächeln strich sie Charlie über den Arm und lief hinüber in den schmalen Seitengang, der zu den Toiletten führte. Sie hatte den Türgriff zur Damentoilette bereits in der Hand, als sie im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung verspürte. Obwohl der Gedanke naheliegend war, dass der Alkohol ihren Sinnen einen Streich spielte, wandte sie sich zum Garderobenraum um und bemerkte jemanden, der sich aus einem Schatten löste und durch den abgedunkelten Raum zu schleichen versuchte.

„Wer ist da?“, fragte sie lauter als beabsichtigt und suchte nach einem Lichtschalter. Die Person blieb ertappt stehen.

Und als sie den Schalter fand und den Raum durch das Aufleuchten der Glühlampe erhellte, erstarrte auch Elisabeth.

„Bernd“, entfuhr es ihr.

 

* * *

 

„Sollte ich Sie irgendwoher kennen?“, fragte der Mann mit den unverkennbaren dunkelbraunen Locken, hinter dessen Fassade sie unbeirrbar Bernd von Beyenbachs Stimme ausmachte - ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie diesem Mann unter Tausenden erkannt hätte.

„Spielen Sie nicht den Unschuldigen“, erwiderte Elisabeth. „Ich habe vielleicht schon etwas getrunken, aber deswegen erkenne ich immer noch den Mann, der meiner Freundin das Herz gebrochen hat.“ Sie trat einige Schritte auf Bernd zu und erkannte die Panik in seinen Augen. „Was machen Sie hier? Wieso verstecken Sie sich in Ollis Club?“

„Ich verstecke mich nicht hier, Senhorita. Ich erledige nur meine Arbeit als Kellner. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen …“

„Moment.“ Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und ergriff Bernd am Arm, um ihn festzuhalten. „Was soll das heißen? Sind Sie dieser Kellner Chris, von dem Olli gesprochen hat?“

„Möglich. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, aus welchem Grund Sie mich für – wie sagten Sie noch gleich? – Bernd halten. Sie müssen einer Verwechslung auferlegen sein.“

„Stellen Sie sich nicht unschuldiger, als Sie sind. Wir wissen beide genau, wer wir sind, und abgesehen davon habe ich Sie bereits heute Morgen mit Ihrer Tochter Vanessa im Hotel gesehen. Macht Ihnen das eigentlich Spaß? Sie haben Charlie doch schon einmal hintergangen und ausgenommen; wollen Sie ihr Konto nun ein weiteres Mal um Geld erleichtern?“

Bernd schien eingesehen zu haben, dass es sinnlos war, seine Identität weiter zu leugnen, doch machte ihn das nicht einsichtiger. „Sagen Sie nicht, dass Charlie und Sie mir immer noch nachtragen, was vor Jahren passiert ist. Menschen ändern sich, schon vergessen?“

„Schließt das auch Menschen ein, die offiziell in einem Grab liegen?“ Elisabeth spürte, dass sie leicht nuschelte, und die im Hintergrund weiterhin rauschende Musik dröhnte in ihren Ohren, doch versuchte sie, ihre ganze Konzentration auf Bernd zu richten. „Ich möchte Sie warnen: Halten Sie sich aus Charlies Leben heraus. Das Beste ist, wenn Sie noch heute von dieser Insel verschwinden, damit Charlie Sie nie zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie ist glücklich verheiratet, und Sie werden es nicht schaffen, sich zwischen diese Ehe zu drängen.“

Plötzlich begann Bernd zu Elisabeths Verunsicherung zu lachen. „Wieso wollen Sie dann eine Begegnung zwischen Charlie und mir verhindern, wenn sie so glücklich ist mit ihrem Ehemann? Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst, Charlie könnte mir erneut erliegen? Oder haben sie und ihr ach so geliebter Ehemann womöglich eine Ehekrise, während der sie Zuflucht in meinen Armen suchen könnte? Elisabeth, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Sie hätten eine Frau Brandner bleiben sollen, statt die Rolle des Moralapostels zu übernehmen.“

„Und Sie hätten in Ihrem Grab bleiben sollen, statt Charlies und meinen Urlaub zu torpedieren. Wir sind nach Ibiza gekommen, um eine erholsame Auszeit zu genießen und nicht, um unliebsame Störenfriede wiederzutreffen. Wenn Sie Geld brauchen, werde ich Ihnen gerne einen Flug bezahlen, mit dem Sie so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden können. Die weiseste Idee wäre ein Flug zum Südpol, möchte ich Ihnen ans Herz legen.“

„Warum so ängstlich? Was wäre so verkehrt daran, wenn ich nun hier herauslaufe und Charlie einen guten Abend wünsche?“

„Sie glaubt, Sie wären tot“, entgegnete Elisabeth bissig. Sie war es leid, sich mit diesem Mann herumzuschlagen, der nur Unglück über die Familien Lahnstein und Schneider gebracht hatte. „Außerdem würde es ihr die Laune für den Rest unseres Urlaubs verderben. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diese Insel verlassen.“

Bernd trat so nah an sie heran, dass sie seinen Atem riechen konnte, der sie seltsamerweise an nordafrikanische Basargewürze erinnerte. „Eigentlich hatte ich das sogar vor. Aber nachdem Sie mich so lieb daran erinnert haben, dass Charlie und ich nie eine wirkliche Gelegenheit hatten, uns auszusprechen, komme ich in Versuchung, es mir anders zu überlegen.“

„Ich warne Sie, legen Sie sich nicht mit mir an.“

„Soll mir das Angst machen?“, fragte Bernd und lachte. „Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde Ihren Clubabend mit Ihrer lieben Freundin Charlie schon nicht torpedieren und mich nun klammheimlich aus dem Club entfernen, auch wenn der gute Olli tief enttäuscht sein wird. Aber ob ich meine … Sehnsucht nach einer Aussöhnung mit Charlie im Zaum halten kann … nun, das weiß wohl nur der liebe Gott.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Oh, was war das eine Nacht“, stöhnte Charlie, als sie aus dem Bad trat und sich den Schlaf aus den von Müdigkeitsringen gesäumten Augen rieb. „Ich habe lange nicht mehr so viel getanzt.“

„Und lange nicht mehr so viel getrunken“, erwiderte Elisabeth, die zwei Kopfschmerztabletten auflöste. „Ich bin bereits verkatert, wie muss es _dir_ nach all den Cocktails da erst gehen?“

„Zwischen acht Uhr abends und halb fünf am Morgen braucht der Körper eben viel Flüssigkeit, wenn man tanzt und Spaß hat. Und wo bliebe der Spaß, wenn man Wasser statt Champagner und Cocktails trinkt? Wasser können wir in dreißig Jahren noch reichlich trinken.“

Elisabeth lächelte getrübt und gähnte. „Solange wir diese Abende nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.“ Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Für das Frühstück ist es wohl schon zu spät. Wollen wir uns noch ein bisschen ausruhen, bevor wir uns dem heutigen Programm widmen? Ich bezweifle, dass es angenehm ist, sich bei diesen Temperaturen mit einem Kater der Kultur Ibizas zu widmen.“

Charlie seufzte und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. „Ich fürchte, du hast Recht. Wir sind eben doch nicht mehr die Jüngsten. Wann hast du die Inselrundfahrt denn gebucht?“

„Fünfzehn Uhr“, erwiderte Elisabeth nach einem Blick in den Reiseführer. „Wir haben also noch vier Stunden Zeit, um verlorenen Schlaf nachzuholen. Der Bus kommt direkt am Hotel vorbei; wir brauchen uns also gar nicht zu beeilen.“

„Das ist gut“, meinte Charlie und schnappte sich ihre Sonnenbrille. „Dann werde ich mich nun nämlich noch vier Stunden an den Pool auf eine gemütliche Sonnenliege begeben und mit ein paar Litern Wasser den Restalkoholpegel in meinem Blut wieder etwas senken. Bist du dabei?“

 _Solange es uns dabei hilft, einer möglichen Begegnung mit Bernd aus dem Weg zu gehen_ , überlegte Elisabeth. „Gerne, ich suche nur noch schnell die Sonnencreme heraus.“ Mit Unbehagen erinnerte sie sich an ihr Gespräch mit Bernd am vorigen Abend zurück, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Bernd seine Drohung nicht wahrmachen, sondern sich weiterhin aus Charlies Leben heraushalten würde. Sie wollte es Charlie ersparen, wieder mit Bernd konfrontiert werden zu müssen, und vielleicht wäre ihr das Schicksal sogar wohlgesonnen und Bernd würde die Insel schnellstens wieder verlassen.

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Charlie verwundert. „Du hast ja eine Gänsehaut auf dem Arm.“

Elisabeth hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihr bei dem Gedanken an Bernd ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper gelaufen war. „Es ist nur ein bisschen frisch. Die Klimaanlage und der Schlafmangel. Wir sollten uns also beeilen, schnell in die Sonne zu kommen. Gehst du vielleicht schon mal vor und sicherst uns zwei Plätze? Ich komme so schnell wie möglich nach und dann beginnt endlich die Erholungsphase unseres Urlaubs.“

 

* * *

 

„Hier bist du“, meinte Felix sichtlich erleichtert, als er Vanessa im einsamen Hotelrestaurant vorfand. „Der Architekt wollte noch mal mit uns einen Termin wegen der Umbauarbeiten im … Vanessa?“

„Hm?“ Sie hatte sein Kommen zwar registriert, doch ihre Augen waren völlig auf das Fotoalbum fixiert, in welchem sie blätterte, als könnte es sie in alte, nostalgische Zeiten zurückversetzen. Erst als Felix sie sanft an der Schulter berührte, wurde sie in die Realität zurückkatapultiert, und sie schlug das Album eilig zu. „Ach, du bist’s. Ich hab gar nicht gehört, wie du gekommen bist.“

Felix legte mit verständnisvollem Blick eine Hand auf ihren rechten Arm. „Waren das Bilder aus deiner Kindheit?“

Vorsichtig nickte sie und schob das Album von sich. „Bernd ist zwar nicht der Gutmensch in Perfektion und er hat auch viele Fehler gemacht, aber … naja, ich habe auch Fehler gemacht und trotzdem hast du mir verziehen, oder nicht?“

Aus Felix‘ Augen sprach das blanke Entsetzen. „Du willst doch wohl deine Vergangenheit nicht mit Bernds vergleichen? Du hast deine Entführung vorgetäuscht, wolltest hin und wieder Aufmerksamkeit erringen und hast in einem dubiosen Club gestrippt. Das war’s, Vanessa! Bernd dagegen … er ist auf eine gewisse Art und Weise für den Tod von Papa und Beatrice verantwortlich, hat Charlie Schneider ausgenommen, saß wegen Schwarzgeldwäsche im Gefängnis …“

„Das hat ihm Tanja angehängt“, räumte Vanessa ein. „Er hatte damit nichts zu tun.“

„Na gut, vielleicht hast du Recht“, seufzte Felix. „Trotzdem hat er zudem diesen Überfall auf den Geldtransporter mit Gregors Helikopter inszeniert, sich als Carlas Verlobter ausgegeben, um an Geld zu kommen, und Beatrice auf diesem Maskenball beinahe ermordet, woraufhin sie ins Koma gefallen ist. Glaubst du, so ein Mensch kann sich ändern? Es sollte dich doch eigentlich nur bestätigt haben, dass er nun seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat. Mit so einem Menschen würde ich nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen.“

„Deine Mutter Sylvia ist aber auch nicht gerade die Unschuld in Person“, argumentierte Vanessa. „Trotzdem telefoniert ihr jede Woche miteinander. Du musst Bernd ja nicht gleich mögen, aber er ist immer noch mein Vater.“

„Vor ein paar Tagen hat sich das aber noch ganz anders angehört.“ Felix‘ Verständnis für ihre Situation schien von Wort zu Wort zu schwinden. „Ich dachte, du hättest ihn aus dem Hotel geworfen und ihm gesagt, er solle sich nie mehr bei uns blicken lassen? Wieso änderst du jetzt plötzlich deine Meinung?“

„Weil ich nachgedacht habe“, entgegnete Vanessa eine Spur schärfer als geplant. „Jeder Mensch hat eine zweite Chance verdient, findest du nicht auch? Du hast mir schließlich auch mehr als nur eine zweite Chance gegeben.“

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes.“ Felix seufzte erneut und stand dann auf. „Du musst selbst tun, was du für richtig hältst, aber wenn es um Bernd geht, werde ich dich nie verstehen können, tut mir leid.“

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie im Restaurant ihres gemeinsamen Hotels sitzen und verschwand durch den von zwei Palmen gesäumten Bogendurchgang hinaus in die Lobby.

 

* * *

 

Charlie entfuhr ein wohltuender Seufzer, als sie von der Hotelbar mit zwei erfrischenden Drinks in der Hand zurückkehrte und Elisabeth eine Mischung aus orangefarbigen und roten Säften überreichte. „So könnte ich den ganzen Tag verbringen. Was hältst du davon, die Inselrundfahrt zu verschieben und heute bloß auszuspannen?“

Elisabeth lächelte verschmitzt. „Willst du mir damit etwa mitteilen, dass du schon erschöpft bist von unserem Urlaub?“

„Also nehmen wir doch an der Rundfahrt teil“, erwiderte die Blondhaarige und warf ihrer Freundin ein verkniffenes Lächeln zu.

„Was hast du dir da eigentlich für einen Drink andrehen lassen?“, fragte Elisabeth mit einem skeptischen Blick auf das Getränk in ihrer Hand.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte. „Lassen wir uns überraschen. Ich habe mir zumindest versichern lassen, dass kein Tropfen Alkohol den Weg in dieses Glas gefunden hat. Und der Barkeeper war so schnuckelig, dass ich ihm das einfach glauben musste.“

Grinsend blickte Charlie hinüber zu dem charmanten jungen Mann hinter der Bar, der jedoch bereits mit einem anderen jungen Gast flirtete und ihr einen aufmerksamen Blick zukommen ließ. Sie hob eine Augenbraue an, setzte sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf und lehnte sich in ihrer Sonnenliege zurück. „Aber wir haben es Gott sei Dank nicht nötig, ständig mit anderen Männern zu flirten.“

„Wieso tust du es dann trotzdem?“

Charlie lachte. „Gut gekontert, Gräfin Lahnstein. Aber Frank muss bekanntlich nicht alles wissen, was auf Ibiza vor sich geht. Wo kämen wir da hin, wenn wir den anderen belauern und ihm keine Freiräume mehr lassen würden?“

„Da hast du natürlich auch wieder Recht, und ich bin froh, dass es niemanden gibt, dem ich Rechenschaft schuldig wäre“, erwiderte Elisabeth und streckte sich auf der Sonnenliege aus. „Gegen ein bisschen Gemütlichkeit vor unserem Ausflug hätte ich allerdings ebenfalls nichts einzuwenden. Was hältst du eigentlich davon, neben unseren Dessous auch Bademode für die reifere Damenwelt auf den Markt zu bringen?“

„Den gleichen Gedanken hatte ich schon, als wir zum ersten Mal am Strand vorbeigekommen sind“, sagte Charlie. „Die Idee sollten wir unbedingt verfolgen, sobald wir wieder in Düsseldorf sind.“

Bevor Elisabeth zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, bemerkten die zwei Freundinnen, dass Vanessa von Beyenbach, die Leiterin des Hotels, auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Ein freundliches, aber - wie Charlie bemerkte - dennoch betrübtes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, und einmal mehr dachte sie, wie stark sich Vanessa in den vergangenen Jahren zu ihrem Positiven verändert hatte. Aus dem intriganten zielstrebigen Party-Luder war eine ernstzunehmende, sympathische junge Frau geworden, die sich von den Methoden ihres Vaters, den Methoden Bernds, sichtlich distanziert hatte.

„Gräfin Lahnstein, Frau Schneider“, begrüßte Vanessa die beiden, „ich wollte Ihnen beiden nur kurz mitteilen, dass mein Mann Felix und ich Sie morgen früh gerne zum gemeinsamen Frühstück einladen möchten; sozusagen als Dankeschön, dass sie uns aus unserer früheren Heimat mit Ihrem Besuch beehren. Felix weiß zwar noch nicht genau, ob er es zeitlich einrichten kann, aber zumindest mich würde es sehr freuen.“

Charlie und Elisabeth warfen sich einen kurzen, frohlockenden Blick zu. „Aber gerne doch“, sagte Elisabeth. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Frau von Beyenbach, die wir sehr gerne annehmen werden.“

„Das freut mich“, meinte Vanessa, versuchte sich erneut an einem missglückenden Lächeln und lief danach eilig weiter.

„Hat sie sich nicht außerordentlich zu ihrem Positiven entwickelt?“, sprach Elisabeth Charlies Gedanken nun aus.

„Das hat sie“, seufzte Charlie. „Wenn ihr Vater sich damals doch nur ebenfalls in diesem Maße verändert hätte.“

 

* * *

 

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", begrüßte Charlie ihre Gastgeber freundlich und voller guter Laune, als sie gemeinsam mit Elisabeth am nächsten Morgen die marmorne Treppe herunter in die kleine, gemütliche Lounge lief.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderten Felix und Vanessa, wenngleich die Stimmung zwischen den beiden sichtlich getrübt zu sein schien, wie Charlie bereits nach einem kurzen Blick bemerkte. Elisabeth gesellte sich neben sie und wünschte dem Ehepaar ebenfalls einen schönen Morgen.

"Setzen Sie sich doch", meinte Vanessa und schenkte sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein, während Felix nach einem Brötchen griff, dieses aufschnitt und sich nach einem kurzen Überblick über die reichhaltige Frühstücksauswahl dazu entschied, es mit Salami zu belegen. "Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

"Wie ein Murmeltier", sagte Charlie mit einem zwinkernden Seitenblick auf Elisabeth. Am gestrigen Nachmittag hatten sie sich nach der Inselrundfahrt sogleich zurück ins Hotel begeben und sogar das Abendessen ausfallen lassen, um hundemüde und erschöpft in ihre Betten zu fallen, doch umso wacher und erfrischter waren sie an diesem Morgen, da der Kater und der Alkohol des vorhergegangenen Abends längst vergessen waren. "Vielen Dank nochmals für die nette Einladung, obwohl wir uns praktisch nie persönlich kennengelernt haben."

"Ach, keine Ursache", sagte Vanessa und blickte einen kurzen Augenblick hinüber zu Felix, wobei ihre Mundwinkel von einem melancholischen Zug umspielt wurden. "Wir frühstücken gerne mit Freunden, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, und nachdem wir uns so viele Jahre lang immer wieder begegnet sind … da dachte ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, die Chance durch unser unerwartetes Aufeinandertreffen zu nutzen."

"Das ist eine schöne Idee", meinte Elisabeth und reichte Vanessa kurz entschlossen die Hand. "Ich bin übrigens Elisabeth."

Vanessas Gesichtszüge hellten sich sogleich auf, als sie Elisabeths Hand ergriff. "Und ich bin Vanessa." Nachdem Charlie sich Elisabeths Angebot angeschlossen und sich die Prozedur mit Felix wiederholt hatte, begann endlich das Frühstück, mit dem Charlie und Elisabeth nach dem ausgefallenen Abendessen am vergangenen Tag ihre leeren Mägen wieder füllen konnten. "Habt ihr heute schon etwas vor? Ich kann euch eine wunderschöne kleine Bucht empfehlen, gar nicht weit entfernt. Es ist ein richtiger Geheimtipp, wenn man einen ruhigen Ort sucht, um etwas auszuspannen."

"Klingt, als wäre es genau das Richtige für uns beide, damit wir nicht den ganzen Urlaub damit verbringen, uns in den Strandbars herumzutreiben", erwiderte Elisabeth mit einem vergnügten Seitenblick auf Charlie.

Charlie kicherte. "Das musst du gerade sagen. Übrigens muss ich unbedingt erwähnen, ihr beide leitet das Hotel wirklich ganz hervorragend. Man merkt kaum, wie viele Gäste sich tatsächlich hier befinden, weil es so ruhig und idyllisch ist, wenn man von den Speisesälen absieht."

"Das wurde uns schon oft gesagt", sagte Vanessa, "aber immer noch besser als der ganze Trubel am Strand. Den mag ich zwar auch, aber mit unserem kleinen Hotel bin ich trotzdem ganz zufrieden."

"Ja, ein Hotel auf einer schönen Urlaubsinsel wäre schon etwas Feines", schwärmte Elisabeth. "Ich befürworte auch immer noch, dass wir auf unseren Aufenthalt auf Ibiza noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu Nina und Lara nach Griechenland folgen lassen, Charlie."

"Damit Frank und Bella denken, dass wir uns vor einer Rückkehr drücken?"

"Ich dachte, du kannst gar nicht genug von den Abenteuern des Strandlebens bekommen?", schmunzelte Elisabeth.

"Bella und Frank?", unterbrach Vanessa die fortwährenden Neckereien der beiden Freundinnen. "Ich möchte nicht neugierig wirken, aber -"

"Ach was", wehrte Charlie ab, "in Sachen Neugier kannst du Elisabeth und mich gar nicht schlagen. Frank ist mein Ehemann, und Bella meine Tochter."

"Oh, Glückwunsch", erwiderte Vanessa. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie … also, du ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hast."

"Vor siebenundzwanzig Jahren", gab Charlie zu. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist Bella mein ganzer Stolz." Mit einem kurzen Blick auf das kleine Sideboard, welches die gemütliche Lounge im weitläufigen Garten des Hotels zierte, erkannte sie plötzlich ein Bild, welches Vanessa und ihren Vater Bernd mit glücklichem Strahlen zeigte, neben einem anderen Gemälde, auf dem Felix und Sylvia Jones abgebildet waren. "Ich möchte nicht unverblümt erscheinen, aber … als ich vom Tod deines Vaters erfahren habe, habe ich mich gefragt, wie es ihm wohl ging, bevor –"

Vanessas ertappter Blick war nichts im Vergleich zu der Wut, die sich plötzlich auf Felix' Gesicht widerspiegelte. "Hat es ihr etwa noch niemand gesagt?", fragte er und blickte demonstrativ zunächst auf Elisabeth, danach auf Vanessa. Als beide nichts erwiderten und Vanessa ihren Kopf unwohl in die Richtung des Gartens richtete, legte Felix sein Messer nieder und sprang so unerwartet auf, dass sein Stuhl beinahe umkippte. "Mein lieber Herr Onkel hat es für angenehmer empfunden, dem Grab für ein paar weitere Jahre zu entfliehen und sich stattdessen wieder dem zu widmen, was er am besten kann: sich in das Leben anderer einzumischen."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn, verstand nicht. "Soll das heißen –"

"Genau das", erwiderte Felix. "Der liebe, ach so unschuldige Bernd lebt und hat es wieder einmal geschafft, alles und jeden um den Finger zu wickeln." Er warf einen strafenden Blick auf Vanessa, bevor er fortfuhr. "Man hätte erwarten können, dass er genug auf dem Kerbholz hat, um für den Rest seines Lebens mit Verachtung gestraft zu werden, dabei bedarf es nur eines kurzen Augenzwinkerns, eines kleinen Dackelblicks, und schon ist Vanessa der Verführung durch ihren Vater wieder hoffnungslos verfallen. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag."

Unbequeme, gar unheilvolle Stille brach ein, nachdem Felix davongerauscht und über die kleine Gartenfläche zurück in das Hotel gelaufen war. Vanessa nestelte mit ihren Fingern an einer Serviette herum, und bevor Charlie auch nur die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, bemerkte sie Elisabeths schuldbewussten Blick. Und Charlie kannte ihre Freundin gut genug, um zu realisieren, was dieser Blick bedeutete. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, wie ein Knoten sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete.

"Charlie, ich weiß, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber –"

Sie stand auf und legte ihre Serviette auf dem Tisch nieder. Einen Augenblick lang musterte sie Vanessa, bevor sie ihren Blick auf Elisabeth schwenkte. "Das hättest du."

Und dann lief Charlie davon, kehrte ins Hotel zurück und begriff erst jetzt langsam, welche Tragweite die soeben erlangten Informationen besaßen.

 

* * *

 

Als Elisabeth vorsichtig die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer öffnete, saß Charlie nachdenklich auf ihrem Bett, ein Kissen um ihren Bauch geschlungen, und blickte melancholisch aus dem Fenster, während die Gardinen sich im Angesicht des Windes aufblähten.

"Ich verstehe dich sogar", murmelte Charlie, noch bevor Elisabeth auch nur ein Wort verlieren konnte. "Du wolltest, dass wir einen unbeschwerten Urlaub genießen, dass wir … auf andere Gedanken kommen. Und du hast Recht, dieser Urlaub wäre nicht mehr der gleiche gewesen, wenn ich erfahren hätte, dass Bernd … dass er lebt." Plötzlich wandte sich Charlie zu ihrer Freundin um, die von einem unverhofft vorwurfsvollen Blick getroffen wurde. "Aber du hast etwas vor mir verheimlicht, und ist es nicht gerade das Vertrauen, welches eine bedingungslose Freundschaft ausmacht? Natürlich sind da all die Neckereien, die Späße, und ich genieße es, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Aber dazu gehört auch, einander alles zu sagen."

Vorsichtig ließ sich Elisabeth ebenfalls auf dem Bett nieder, distanziert genug, um Charlie nicht durch ihre Nähe unter Druck zu setzen. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht in Ordnung war", gestand sie sich ein und blickte auf ihre fiebrig nestelnden Finger herab. "Ich habe Bernd getroffen, in der … in der Nacht der Eröffnungsfeier. Er war einer der Kellner in der Bar, hat sich mit einem falschen Namen bei Olli eingeschlichen. Ich habe ihn gebeten, nicht in die Bar zurückzukehren, um dir nicht den Abend zu verderben, weil du so glücklich warst, und weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass du diesen Urlaub, diese Entspannung und diese Ablenkung nach der letzten Zeit brauchst und dass es dir guttut, nicht an all das zu denken, was dir widerfahren ist …"

"Dennoch kann ich selbst darüber entscheiden, wie ich mit dieser Neuigkeit am besten umgehen sollte", wandte Charlie ein und stand auf, wobei sie ihre Hüften mit ihren Armen umklammerte. Unruhig lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab. "Vielleicht hätte ich sogar genauso gehandelt, wenn … wenn ich plötzlich Vincent Berg getroffen hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich den gleichen Fehler wie du begangen … aber es ändert nichts daran, dass du meine beste Freundin bist, von der ich erwarte, dass sie mir die Wahrheit sagt, und wenn sie noch so schonungslos ist."

Elisabeth nickte verständnisvoll. "Mir liegt so viel an unserer Freundschaft, Charlie … ich weiß, es war dumm von mir, zu glauben, ich müsste dich vor einer Konfrontation mit Bernd schützen. Aber wenn ich mich zurückerinnere, wie viel Kummer er dir bereitet hat mit seinen Aktionen … ich habe es für das Richtige gehalten, gerade weil du mit Bernd abgeschlossen hattest."

Charlie atmete tief durch, konnte sich jedoch nicht zu einem Lächeln durchringen, das Elisabeth eine Form der Verzeihung signalisiert hätte. "Bernd ist immer noch auf der Insel, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich genau befindet", gab Elisabeth zu, "aber er will sich mit Vanessa versöhnen, weshalb ich davon ausgehe –"

"Ich möchte ihn finden", räumte Charlie ein. "Ich möchte ihn finden und endlich aus Bernds eigenem Mund hören, dass er bereut, was er damals getan hat, und dass er tatsächlich einen Funken des Gefühls besitzt, das ich in ihm zu sehen geglaubt habe."


	7. Chapter 7

"Also, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Elisabeth dir mit böser Absicht nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat", meinte Olli, nachdem er sich Charlies Erzählung von Elisabeths Verhalten aufmerksam angehört hatte. "Aber dass dieser Chris, den ich arglos hier angestellt habe, in Wahrheit dein Ex-Verlobter Bernd von Beyenbach sein soll, ist schon eine heftige Nummer. Ich wüsste ja gerne, ob er gewusst hat, dass ich dein Neffe bin, oder ob es reiner Zufall war, dass er sich gerade hier beworben hat."

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte an ihrem Orangensaft, während sie auf dem Barhocker die Beine übereinanderschlug und hinaus auf die belebte Einkaufsstraße blickte. "Ich habe ihm zwar erzählt, dass mein Neffe Oliver heißt, aber ob er mir jemals tatsächlich zugehört hat, werde ich wohl nie erfahren, wenn ich ihn nicht endlich finde. Kannst du verstehen, weshalb ich dieser Geschichte nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen kann?"

"Klar", lächelte Olli und legte seine Hand auf Charlies. "Aber du solltest auch das mit Elisabeth ins Reine bringen, bevor euer kompletter schöner Urlaub ins Wasser fällt. Immerhin wollte sie dich beschützen und dich davor bewahren, womöglich erneut von Bernd hereingelegt zu werden, was schließlich auch eine Form der Freundschaft ist."

"Na, das nenne ich aber eine sehr seltsame Freundschaft", murmelte Charlie, bevor sie seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich weiß, ich sollte wirklich einen Schritt auf Elisabeth zugehen und mich nicht in meine Enttäuschung hineinsteigern. Aber ich hätte eben gerne von Anfang an selbst entschieden, ob ich mich erneut mit Bernd konfrontieren will."

"Hast du denn einen Anhaltspunkt, wie du ihn ausfindig machen willst?", erkundigte Olli sich neugierig.

Charlie reagierte mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ich habe Vanessa gefragt, ob sie mich informieren kann, sobald sie erneut von Bernd aufgesucht wird. Es ist so lange her, seit er mich betrogen hat, aber … ich möchte endlich herausfinden, wie er damals tatsächlich gefühlt hat. Du weißt, dass ich schon von Lukas Roloff völlig unvorbereitet hereingelegt und um ein kleines Vermögen erleichtert wurde, bevor ich dank deines Eingreifens endlich herausgefunden habe, wie hinterlistig Lukas mich manipuliert hat. Ich habe mich bereits damit gefunden, dass ich nie erfahren werde, ob Bernd das gleiche Motiv verfolgt hat, aber nun, da ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe, möchte ich endlich Gewissheit erlangen. Und deswegen bin ich auch so enttäuscht von Elisabeths Verhalten, weil sie mir diese Chance verwehren wollte."

"Wer wird sich denn da so aufregen?", erklang plötzlich eine unerwartet bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, und Charlie erstarrte, als sie den Tonfall erkannte. "Denken Sie doch an Ihren Blutdruck, bei dieser Hitze ist es nicht gut, sich in Rage zu bringen."

Vorsichtig wandte Charlie sich um und rang sich ein höfliches Lächeln ab. "Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, Sie so schnell wiederzutreffen, Herr -"

"Cordoba, Marcel Cordoba. Wie ich sehe, scheinen Sie bei der Suche nach einem gewissen – wie sagten Sie so schön? – _Etablissement_ von Ihrer reizenden Freundin im Stich gelassen worden zu sein." Der sonnengebräunte Mann nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und setzte sich ungeniert auf den freien Platz neben Charlie, während Olli sich schmunzelnd wieder der Arbeit widmete und eine Bestellung Josies entgegennahm.

Charlie versuchte sich an einem scheiternden Lächeln. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir alle diesen Vorfall schnell wieder aus unserem Gedächtnis streichen werden."

"Oh, das wäre aber sehr bedauerlich", erwiderte Marcel. "Nun, da ich herausgefunden habe, dass Sie mich tatsächlich an der Nase herumgeführt haben, ist schließlich mein Interesse an Ihnen erwacht, Frau _Schneider_."

Charlie zuckte zusammen. "Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen, Mar … Herr Cordoba?"

"Sagen Sie nicht, dass es Sie überrascht, wenn ein Mann wie ich hin und wieder einen Blick in die Zeitung wirft", grinste Marcel. "Die Kollektionen von Charlie Schneider und Elisabeth von Lahnstein sind doch heutzutage in aller Munde. Zumindest in den Mündern reifer Frauen."

"Wenn Sie eine Bestellung aufgeben wollen, müssen Sie sich an unsere Verkaufsstelle wenden", sagte Charlie barsch und widmete sich wieder ihrem Saft in der Hoffnung, Marcel auf diese Weise abwimmeln zu können.

"Das wäre aber sehr, sehr schade", meinte Marcel, richtete sich auf und legte seine schwitzende Hand auf Charlies Arm. "Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Bekanntschaft das Potenzial hat, weiter vertieft zu werden."

Charlie atmete tief durch, als Marcel seine Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzte und sich wortlos empfahl. Olli kehrte sogleich an den Tresen zurück und nahm auf Marcels vorherigem Hocker Platz. "Was war denn das für ein schmieriger Vogel? Sag bloß, dass du auf deiner Männerjagd ausgerechnet an so einen Typen geraten bist? Die gibt es haufenweise hier auf Ibiza, vor denen kann ich dich wirklich nur warnen, wenn du nicht erneut so eine Pleite wie mit Bernd erleben willst."

Charlie strich Olli lächelnd über die Wange. "Von meiner Treue Frank gegenüber hast du aber auch nicht gerade das beste Bild, was? Nein, Marcel war nur ein Mann, der Elisabeth und mir am Strand einen Drink ausgegeben hat und dem wir daraufhin vorgespielt haben, zwei einsame Frauen aus dem Rotlichtmilieu auf der Suche nach einem zahlungskräftigen Mann zu sein. Dass wir diesem Marcel jemals wieder begegnen könnten, hätte ich natürlich keinen Augenblick lang für möglich gehalten."

"Der wirkte auch ganz schön unheimlich", räumte Olli ein. "Glaubst du, der will tatsächlich was von dir?"

"Ja, mein Geld natürlich", sagte Charlie. "Sonst wäre er kaum auf mich zugekommen, nachdem er erfahren hat, wer ich wirklich bin. Bleibt also zu hoffen, dass mir ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen mit diesem Marcel Cordoba in Zukunft erspart bleibt."

 

* * *

 

Bernd fächelte sich mit seinem Sonnenhut Luft zu, doch änderte dies nichts daran, dass ihm der Schweiß über den gesamten Körper kroch und seine Haut in eine flüssige Masse verwandelte. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, während er den steinigen Abhang herunterschlich, der in eine kleine, einsame Bucht führte. Die Sonne prallte senkrecht auf seinen Kopf herab, und die Luft flimmerte im Angesicht der Hitze, doch der Gedanke, sich gleich in die abkühlenden Fluten des Mittelmeeres zu stürzen, bereitete Bernd ein wohliges Kopfkino.

Am Morgen war er mit einer mysteriösen Nachricht auf dem Nachttischchen aufgewacht, die ihn dazu aufforderte, zur Mittagsstunde diesen Ort aufzusuchen, um dort ein weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Nachdem Marcel ihm am Vortag ein kleines, günstiges Pensionszimmer verschafft hatte und niemand außer seinem Freund wusste, wo Bernd sich aufhielt, ging er davon aus, dass Marcel derjenige war, der ihn an diesen Ort lockte, und die Befürchtung, seine Gläubiger wären nach wie vor hinter ihm her, hatte sich schnell in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst.

Als er die letzten Schritte über den unebenen, von Sträuchern verdeckten Zugang in die von hochgewachsenen Zitruspflanzen und schwerwurzeligen Bäumen umringte Bucht hinter sich gebracht hatte, spürte Bernd schnell den samtigen Sand unter seinen Schuhsohlen, und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er sich seiner Schuhe entledigt hatte und seine Zehen tief in den Sand grub. Wenngleich dieser von der Sonne erhitzt worden war, wirkte es in der geschützten Bucht doch wesentlich kühler als auf den langen Pfaden über das Innere der Insel, in denen die Sonne sich unnachgiebig einen Weg suchte, ihre Strahlen unheilvoll und aufzehrend auf die Landschaft hinab zu werfen und ihre Hitze über die Insel schweben zu lassen.

Als sich auch nach beinahe zehn Minuten noch immer niemand bemerkbar gemacht hatte, beschloss Bernd spontan, sich auf dem Sand niederzulassen, seine Gliedmaßen auf der Suche nach einer frischen Luftbrise auszustrecken und sich den Sonnenhut tief in das Gesicht zu ziehen, um seine Haut zu schützen und ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen. Die vergangenen Wochen und Monate hatten ihn so sehr erschöpft, dass ihn nun mit unerwarteter Regelmäßigkeit die Müdigkeit überkam, doch Bernd hoffte, dass sein Aufenthalt auf Ibiza lange genug sein würde, um wieder zu einem geregelten, angstbefreiten Tagesrhythmus zurückzukehren.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Als Bernd die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte die Sonne ihren Zenit längst verlassen, und ein Schatten, der sich beim momentanen Stand der Sonne nicht an dieser Stelle befinden dürfte, bedeckte sein Gesicht. Blinzelnd hob Bernd den Sonnenhut an und erkannte eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die sich zwischen die Sonne und ihn gestellt hatte. Marcel, wollte er im ersten Augenblick sagen, bis er die ungewöhnliche Kleidung des fremden Mannes bemerkte: Ein schwarzes T-Shirt schmiegte sich um seinen von stahlharten Muskeln gezeichneten Oberkörper, eine schwarze Baumwollhose ergänzte den düsteren Eindruck und Schuhe, die ganz und gar nicht in einem Sommerurlaub getragen wurden, führten Bernd endgültig vor Augen, dass es sich bei diesem Mann nicht um Marcel handeln konnte.

Und das war, bevor er das Messer in der Hand des Fremden bemerkte.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Bernd, während er versuchte, sich vorsichtig aufzurichten, doch im nächsten Moment wurde sein linkes Bein von einem schweren Gewicht belastet, als sich das Profil des rechten Schuhs des Fremden tief in seine Haut grub. Bernd musste sich auf die Zähne beißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, doch umso skurriler war der Klang, der seiner Kehle entfuhr und den Mann zum Lachen brachte.

Bernd hätte das Lachen unter tausenden Geräuschen erkannt. "Kilian", murmelte er, sich endgültig der düsteren Gefahr bewusst werdend. Wie hatte sein Widersacher ihn bloß gefunden?

"Bravo, Bernd", knurrte der andere und nahm sein Gewicht von Bernds Bein. Einen Moment lang hoffte Bernd, nun einen erneuten Versuch wagen zu können, langsam aufzustehen – bis Kilian den Vorgang auf Bernds anderem Bein wiederholte. Diesmal biss Bernd sich nicht auf die Zunge, und diesmal entfuhr ihm ein tatsächlicher Schrei.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten die Sache inzwischen geklärt", erklärte Bernd atemlos und ließ sich zurück auf den sandigen Untergrund sinken, bevor Kilian endlich sein Bein entlastete.

"Du musst eine seltsame Vorstellung vom Klären einer Sache haben", erwiderte Kilian. "Du hast meinen Kumpel umgebracht, die Polizei auf mich gehetzt und schuldest mir eine Menge Geld. Wo genau habe ich den Augenblick verpasst, als du deine Schulden begleichen hast?" Langsam fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die scharfe Kante seines Messers, und Bernd schluckte, als ein dünner Streifen Blut über Kilians Finger strömte.

"Wir können doch über alles reden", sagte Bernd hastig, "unter guten alten Freunden. Es gibt schließlich für alles eine Lösung."

"Die gibt es", meinte Kilian und blickte auf das Messer. Es war offensichtlich, was diese Geste zu bedeuten hatte.

"Aber was hast du denn davon, wenn du mich umbringst?", fragte Bernd, dessen Herzschlag sich inzwischen verdoppelt haben musste, dem Pochen in seiner Brust nach zu urteilen. "Dann wirst du dein Geld niemals sehen."

"Was, wenn ich mein Geld gar nicht mehr sehen will?", fragte Kilian. "Was, wenn ich viel mehr Geld bekäme, sollte ich dich ins Gras … oder vielmehr in den Sand beißen lassen?"

Bernd runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Kilian gerade tatsächlich von einem Auftragsmord gesprochen? Aber wer, abgesehen von Kilian, sollte es auf ihn abgesehen haben, wo doch die ganze Welt glaubte, er sei tot? "Ich bin ein Freiherr von Beyenbach", wandte Bernd ein, "und egal, wie viel dieser Auftraggeber dir zahlt, von mir bekommst du mehr."

Kilian lachte höhnisch. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich in deiner Brieftasche schon seit langem nur noch Spinnweben befinden. Wie willst du mich daran hindern, dich an Ort und Stelle umzubringen? Es gibt niemanden, der dich retten könnte. Niemanden, der dich vermissen würde. Niemanden, den du um Hilfe bitten könntest. Ich könnte dir die Kehle durchschneiden und dich ins Meer werfen. Was glaubst du wohl, wie lange es dauert, bis das Blut den ersten Hai anlockt? Und nur ein paar Momente später bist du so tot, wie du deinem Grab zufolge sein solltest, und das Beste daran ist, dass es niemanden interessieren und zugleich mehrere Probleme lösen wird."

"Aber du bist doch ein friedvoller Mensch", versuchte Bernd, den anderen zu beschwichtigen, "und weißt, dass ich meine Versprechen halte. Wie viel hat man dir geboten? Fünftausend? Zehntausend?"

"Das tut nichts zur Sache. Es geht nur darum, dich kaltzustellen, und schon bin ich ein reicher Mann. Kennst du einen anderen Weg, schnell und effektiv an Geld zu kommen? Ach, Moment, selbst wenn du einen kennen solltest … er interessiert mich nicht."

"Das sollte es aber, in deinem Interesse", sagte Bernd. "Es gibt da womöglich eine Geldquelle, die … die dich tatsächlich dazu bringen könnte, dir das alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen."

 

* * *

 

"Hier bist du", begrüßte Charlie ihre Freundin Elisabeth, als sie diese nach einer kurzen Suche im Hotel bei einem Stück Kuchen im Restaurant aufgefunden hatte. "Ich habe dich schon gesucht."

Elisabeth blickte überrascht von ihrem bereits zur Hälfte aufgegessenen Erdbeertortenstück auf und legte die Gabel nieder. "Charlie. Schön, dich zu sehen."

"Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Charlie um Distanz bemüht.

"Sind wir jetzt schon so weit gekommen, dass wir uns diese Frage stellen müssen?"

Charlie nahm schulterzuckend gegenüber von ihrer besten Freundin Platz. "Ich nehme an, du weißt, dass ich mit deinem Vorgehen nicht einverstanden bin und dass du mir beim nächsten Mal gleich die Wahrheit sagen solltest."

"Ich wollte dich wirklich nur vor der Wahrheit schützen, Charlie."

"Ja, schon gut." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und drückte die Hand Elisabeths über den Tisch hinweg. "Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn wir uns von so einer Lappalie den Urlaub vermiesen lassen würden."

Elisabeth erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Du glaubst nicht, welch ein Stein mir gerade vom Herzen gefallen ist."

"Ich könnte dir doch ohnehin nie lange böse sein", grinste Charlie. "Ich bleibe dennoch dabei, Bernd finden zu wollen. Kannst du verstehen, dass mir diese Geschichte keine Ruhe lässt?"

"Natürlich. Auch wenn ich es im Sinne deiner Ehe mit Frank besser heißen würde, wenn du dich nicht erneut mit Bernd konfrontieren würdest."

Charlie wehrte den Einwand Elisabeths mit ihrer Hand ab. "Ich werde doch nicht gleich mit Bernd ins Bett springen, nur weil ich mich mit ihm treffen will. Außerdem habe ich eben erst mit Frank telefoniert und ihm betont von ein paar Urlaubsbekanntschaften vorgeschwärmt. Er weiß genau, dass ich es nicht ernst meine. Ich könnte ihn doch sowieso niemals betrügen."

"Hast du ihm denn von Bernd erzählt?"

"Damit er gleich seine Koffer packt und hierherfliegt, um Bernd zu verhaften? Ich weiß nicht … vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Bernd offiziell tatsächlich in seinem Grab bleibt. Außerdem möchte ich Bernd und Vanessa nicht gleich die Möglichkeit nehmen, sich wieder einander anzunähern, zumal Vanessa durchaus daran interessiert schien, wieder Kontakt zu ihrem Vater aufzunehmen."

Elisabeth nickte verständnisvoll. "Das klingt vernünftig. Aber Frank wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er irgendwann erfährt, dass du einen Verbrecher gedeckt hast."

Charlie setzte eine schelmische Miene auf. "Ich decke einen toten Verbrecher. Das ist ein kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied. Und jetzt hole ich mir auch so ein leckeres Stück Erdbeerkuchen. Was wäre denn ein Urlaub, ohne sich ein paar Kalorien anzufuttern?"

 

* * *

 

"Du siehst aus, als hätte man dich mit dem Gesicht nach unten durch eine Schlammpfütze gezogen und anschließend mit einem Borstenpinsel wieder trocken geschrubbt", sagte Marcel, der sich sein Grinsen sichtlich verkneifen musste, als er Bernd erblickte.

"Mach' dich ruhig über mich lustig", knurrte Bernd und zog die Tür seines Pensionszimmers hinter sich zu, nachdem Marcel eingetreten war. "Verrate mir lieber mal, wie Kilian mich finden konnte."

Marcel runzelte die Stirn. "Welcher Kilian?"

"Der Kilian, der mich gerne mit dem Gesicht nach unten in eine Schlammpfütze drücken würde, bis ich darin ertrunken bin", gab Bernd mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück.

"Ach, der Kilian. Tut mir leid, aber du musst ihn schon selbst auf dich aufmerksam gemacht haben. Dabei habe ich dir gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst. Ich hoffe doch sehr, man bringt uns nicht miteinander in Verbindung? Wenn sie dich einbuchten, möchte ich nicht wegen Beihilfe dran sein."

"Uneigennützig wie eh und je, mein Lieber", seufzte Bernd und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, während Marcel es sich in dem Hocker aus geflochtenem Stroh bequem machte. "Bevor ich eingebuchtet werde, lande ich im Bauch eines Hais, also brauchst du dir um deine Zukunft ohnehin keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

"So schlimm?", fragte Marcel und blätterte in einer der Zeitschriften, die er Bernd vorbeigebracht hatte. "Naja, du hast es ja überlebt. Ich habe heute Nachmittag übrigens deine einstige Verflossene getroffen, die liebe Frau Schneider. Ein bisschen verspannt, die Gute. Sie war gar nicht begeistert, mich wiederzusehen, dabei war sie es selbst, auf deren Seite bei unserem ersten Treffen das Vergnügen lag."

Bernd runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast mir gerade nicht ernsthaft mitgeteilt, dass du dich an Charlie ranmachen willst?"

Der Blondhaarige zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. "Ihr Geld ist jedenfalls verlockend. Wie ich gehört habe, muss sich auf ihrem Konto einiges an Zaster befinden."

"An dem schon so viele Männer interessiert waren, dass Charlie Heiratsschwindler wie dich mittlerweile einen Kilometer gegen den Wind am Schweißgeruch erkennen dürfte. Aber apropos Geld, ich … ich bräuchte da eventuell deine Hilfe, Marcel."

Marcel zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich hab dir drei Hunderter zugesteckt, damit du vorerst über die Runden kommst und dir einen neuen Job suchen kannst. Früher warst du mal sparsamer, Bernd."

Bernd verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln. "Es geht um eine höhere Summe."

"Vierhundert?"

"Das Hundertfache."

"Du machst Witze."

"Schön wär's." Bernd seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand hinter seinem Bett. "Kilian wurde von irgendjemandem bezahlt, mich um die Ecke zu bringen, und ich habe ihn davon überzeugt, mich am Leben zu lassen, weil ich ihm mehr zahlen würde, wenn er mich verschont. Unter fünfzigtausend Euro ließ er sich leider nicht davon überzeugen, mir nicht den Bauch aufzuschlitzen."

"Sympathisch", murmelte Marcel. "Dieser Kilian ist wahrscheinlich auch nur Geschäftsmann. Stell dir mal vor, du willst jemanden umbringen, derjenige bietet dir aber an, dir fünfzig Riesen zu schenken, wenn du ihn verschonst, wofür du auf die dreißig Riesen verzichten sollst, die dein Auftraggeber dir vielleicht geboten hat. Also streichst du die fünfzig Riesen ein, verschonst ihn nicht und holst dir die dreißigtausend noch dazu. Wenn du mich fragst, bist du tot."

"Bin ich sowieso, auch wenn mir das jetzt leider nicht das Leben rettet."

Marcel kicherte. "Schon witzig. Du giltst als tot, musst nun aber sterben, weil du tot sein sollst, aber nicht so tot bist, wie du deinem Grab nach sein solltest. Könnte glatt aus einem schlechten Roman stammen. Du willst nicht zufällig Autor werden?"

"Lass die blöden Sprüche und hilf mir lieber dabei, Kilian loszuwerden", räumte Bernd ein und richtete sich auf. "Du hast doch sonst immer eine rettende Idee."

Marcel reagierte mit einem Achselzucken. "Du könntest dich der Polizei stellen. Im Knast wärst du sicher vor Kilian, zumindest ein paar Tage lang."

Bernd setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. "Dann kannst du aber damit rechnen, dass ich dich als Mitwisser ebenfalls in den Knast wandern lasse."

"Also schön", seufzte der Blondhaarige und schlug seine Beine übereinander. "Vielleicht kann ich ja tatsächlich was für dich ausrichten. Ich hab' da noch einen Notgroschen, der eigentlich für schlechte Tage gedacht war …"

"Du bist ein Engel", erwiderte Bernd. Er spürte, wie ihm angesichts der Bereitschaft Marcels, ihm unterstützend unter die Arme greifen, ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen fiel.

"Nicht so voreilig. Wir müssen ja irgendwie verhindern, dass du trotzdem ins Gras beißen musst, und nach dem, was du mir so erzählt hast, würde dieser Kilian dich auch ohne die Belohnung umbringen. Also solltest du eine Weile verschwinden. Ich kann dir einen gefälschten Pass besorgen, mit dem du fliehen könntest. Kuba vielleicht? Die Karibik hatte es dir doch schon immer angetan."

Bernd runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt genau, dass ich Ibiza nicht verlassen kann. Vanessa lebt hier."

"Na und? Deine Tochter ist schon die vergangenen acht Jahre ohne ihren Vater ausgekommen, da wird sie es auch weitere acht Jahre überleben. Und außerdem, besser lebend und ohne Freunde als tot mit trauernden Hinterbliebenen."

"Ein Glück, dass ich nicht mit dir verwandt bin", murrte Bernd.

"Dein Glück, dass ich über diese Bemerkung hinwegsehen kann."

"Na gut, das ist also dein Plan? Wieso soll ich dann nicht sofort fliehen, sondern ihm zuvor die 50.000 überbringen?"

"Damit er sich zufrieden gibt", erwiderte Marcel. "Wenn er dich nicht finden kann, werden ihm die fünfzig Riesen ganz schnell reichen. So ein Leben in Saus und Braus ist verlockender als eine jahrelange Verfolgungsjagd ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg."

Bernd schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Du hast dich wirklich noch nie mit Männern wie Kilian Stein angelegt."

"Ich kann auch gut drauf verzichten", meinte Marcel. "Aber es gibt da noch eine Bedingung, wenn ich dir die fünfzigtausend tatsächlich geben soll. Für mich soll ja auch was vom Kuchen abfallen."

"Aha. Willst du mich in die Karibik begleiten?"

"Bestimmt nicht. Aber … du hast doch gerade erst Charlie wiedergetroffen, nicht wahr? Und sie hat eine Menge Schotter auf dem Konto, stimmt doch, oder?"

Bernd benötigte einige Momente, ehe der Groschen fiel. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

"Doch." Marcel lehnte sich nach vorne und musterte Bernd amüsiert. "Du schindest noch ein wenig Zeit bei Kilian, und gleichzeitig schmeichelst du dich bei Charlie ein. Du gewinnst ihr Vertrauen zurück, erleichterst sie um ihr gesamtes Geld und teilst die Ausbeute mit mir. Im Gegenzug würde ich dir Kilian endgültig vom Leib schaffen."

Bernd runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Dieser Mann scheint ein Profikiller oder so etwas in der Art zu sein. Er hat sein Recht auf ein langes Leben schon in dem Moment verwirkt, als er sich für diese Laufbahn entschieden hat."

Einen langen Augenblick lang war Bernd zu fassungslos angesichts der Kaltblütigkeit seines alten Freundes, um passende Worte zur Antwort zu formulieren. "Es muss doch eine andere Lösung geben", sagte er schließlich um Worte ringend.

"Wenn du eine findest, ohne morgen früh verwesend im Mittelmeer herumzutreiben."

Bernd atmete tief durch. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, sich gegen die verlockende Option zu entscheiden, die Marcel ihm soeben geboten hatte … doch es gab keine andere Wahl. Er konnte Charlie nicht erneut so sehr verletzen. "Ich werde Charlie nicht hintergehen."

"Was denn, hast du dein Herz wiedergefunden? Schade nur, dass es demnächst wohl ein Loch haben wird." Er lächelte gehässig. "Weißt du, Bernd, ich dachte ja wirklich, dass du noch so gerissen wie damals wärst. Was haben wir nicht großartige Zeiten miteinander erlebt! Aber du scheinst weich geworden zu sein. Wenn dir diese Klatschtante wirklich wichtiger als dein eigenes Leben ist, kann ich dich wohl nicht aufhalten, aber verstehen werde ich es nicht."

"Musst du auch nicht", sagte Bernd, ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese, um Marcel aus seinem Zimmer zu bitten. "Ich werde eine eigene Lösung finden, da du wohl nichts anderes im Kopf hast, als Kriminalität mit Kriminalität zu bekämpfen."

Marcel beobachtete Bernd vergnügt aus seinen wachen Augen. "Ich bekämpfe Kriminalität mit Gerechtigkeit. Soll dein lieber Kilian dich doch erschießen. Wenn du so sehr darum bettelst, scheinst du es verdient zu haben. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich keine Möglichkeit finde, mich auch ohne deine Hilfe an Charlie Schneiders Vermögen zu bereichern."


	8. Chapter 8

Ziellos wanderte er durch die Straßen von Santa Eulària, durchstreifte Geschäfte, ohne auch nur einen tieferen Blick hineinzuwerfen, schlenderte über Strandpromenaden und verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, über sein Leben nachzudenken. Oder über das, was ihm davon noch blieb.

Selten hatte sich Bernd von Beyenbach so allein gefühlt.

Nachdem seine vermeintliche Freundschaft mit Marcel sich als Trugschluss seiner Gutgläubigkeit erwiesen hatte, hatte Bernd eilig sein Pensionszimmer gekündigt, da er sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass Marcel seinen Aufenthaltsort bloß des Geldes wegen an Kilian verraten würde. Wo er die nächste Nacht verbringen würde, blieb für Bernd ein einziges Rätsel. Seinen Job bei Olli hatte er verloren, Vanessa wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, und Elisabeth verlangte von ihm, die Insel so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, um Charlie nicht unter die Augen zu treten. Es gab niemanden mehr, der sich noch für ihn interessierte, und wer tatsächlich Interesse für ihn und sein Schicksal hegte, verfolgte bloß das Ziel, seine Leiche ins Meer werfen zu dürfen. Noch dazu wusste Bernd nicht einmal im Ansatz, wer es tatsächlich auf ihn abgesehen und Kilian für den Mord an ihm bezahlt hatte.

Selbst wenn Vanessa ihn nicht verachtete, bezweifelte Bernd, dass er es gewagt hätte, sie in seiner verfahrenen Situation aufzusuchen, um sie und Felix nicht ebenfalls in Kilians Visier zu rücken. Er wagte sich keine Illusionen darüber zu machen, dass Kilian auch das Hotel und somit seine Tochter Vanessa strengstens im Blick behielt.

Und so würde ihm keine andere Wahl bleiben, als sich einen Job zu suchen, um Geld zu verdienen und sich eine erneute Flucht zu finanzieren. Am besten wäre es vermutlich, beides miteinander zu verbinden. Skeptisch blickte Bernd an sich herunter. _Ich würde vielleicht einen guten Steward auf einem Schiff abgeben. Oder ich werde Clown; die Leute lachen doch ohnehin schon über mich._ Dennoch musste er zunächst diese Insel verlassen, um nicht von Kilian ermordet zu werden. Dass für ihn keine Möglichkeit existierte, Kilian auszuzahlen, stand außer Frage.

Also blieb nur die Flucht als letzte Option. Auch wenn Bernd sich auf diese Weise jede Chance zerstören würde, sich jemals mit seinem Engelchen zu versöhnen.

 

* * *

 

"Was soll das heißen, er ist aus seinem Pensionszimmer gezogen?" Wütend ballte Tanja ihre freie Hand zu einer Faust und musste sich bemühen, nicht innerlich zu explodieren. Sie zügelte ihre Stimme, um nicht womöglich die Aufmerksamkeit der 'LCL'-Mitarbeiter auf sich zu ziehen. "Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie aus Bernd einen toten Mann machen sollen, und stattdessen lassen Sie zu, dass er sich ein Pensionszimmer mietet und daraus flieht, bevor Sie ihn kaltstellen können? […] Es ist mir egal, was mit ihm geschieht, aber er stellt eine Gefahr für mich da, die aus dem Weg geräumt werden muss. […] Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass ich Sie zu einem Mord anstifte, sonst hätte ich mich kaum mit Ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich auf Sie verlassen. […] Sie haben noch vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit, bevor Ihnen die Hälfte Ihres Honorars gestrichen wird. […] Natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Ich habe nichts als professionelle Arbeit von Ihnen verlangt, und Sie haben auf ganzer Linie versagt. Das Schlimme ist, nicht nur Sie, sondern auch Ihr unfähiger Komplize. Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihn in eine Falle locken wollen! […] Das will ich für Sie hoffen. Wenn wir das nächste Mal telefonieren, verlange ich positive Neuigkeiten, Herr Cordoba!"

Zornig schmetterte Tanja das Handy auf ihren Schreibtisch – und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Sebastian im Türrahmen stand. Im ersten Augenblick gefroren vor Schock ihre Gesichtszüge, und ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Takt lang aus.

Sebastian grinste unverhohlen. "Verrate mir, wo dieser Herr Cordoba wohnt, und ich werde ihm einen Besuch abstatten und ihm vor Augen führen, dass er sich nie wieder mit meiner Frau anlegen oder andernfalls ein gewaltiges Problem mit mir bekommen wird."

Ein großer Stein fiel von Tanjas Herz herab. Sie richtete sich auf und lief auf ihren Ehemann zu, wobei sie Mühe hatte, in ihren hohen Schuhen nicht zu torkeln, weil ihre Knie butterweich geworden waren. "So wichtig war das gar nicht", sagte sie und küsste ihren Ehemann auf die Nasenspitze. "Was meinst du, wollen wir uns beim Italiener etwas zu essen bestellen?"

 

* * *

 

"Señora Schneider", rief die Rezeptionistin durch das Foyer des Hotels, als Charlie an Elisabeths Seite aus dem Restaurant trat, und lief mit unbeholfenen Schritten in Schuhen mit waghalsig hohen Absätzen auf die beiden Damen zu. "Für Sie wurde ein Brief abgegeben."

"Ein Brief, für mich?", fragte Charlie und runzelte die Stirn. Irritiert nahm sie das Schriftstück von der jungen Dame entgegen und wandte sich an Elisabeth. "Ohne Absender. Wer könnte mir denn in meinem Urlaub einen Brief schreiben, wo ich doch per Handy zu erreichen bin?"

Elisabeth grinste unverhohlen, derweil sie Seite an Seite die Treppenstufen heraufliefen. "Vielleicht ein unbekannter Verehrer? Ich möchte da nur einmal an den netten Herrn Cordoba erinnern."

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht an den, sonst muss ich heute leider beschließen, dass ich mich an unseren letzten Urlaubstagen im Hotelzimmer verschanze."

Als sie in ihrem Hotelzimmer angekommen waren, griff Charlie eilig nach dem Brieföffner, den sie in der Ablage auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte. "Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt."

Elisabeth beugte sich über sie, als Charlie einen vergilbten Zettel hervorzog, auf dem schwarze Tinte verschwommen schimmerte. Und nur eine Sekunde später stockte ihnen bei der Bedeutung dieser Zeilen der Atem. Als müsste sie die Bestätigung, dass das, was sie gelesen hatte, kein Trugschluss ihrer Imagination war, erlangen, verlas Charlie die schockierenden Zeilen mit brüchiger Stimme.

»50.000 Euro. Bar, morgen um fünfzehn Uhr im einzigen rot angestrichenen Mülleimer im Strandabschnitt C. Ansonsten werden Ihre Verwandten einige unliebsame Überraschungen erleben.

Ein Freund, der es gut mit Ihnen meint.«

 

* * *

 

"Haben Sie meinen Mann seit heute Morgen gesehen, Lucia?", fragte Vanessa die Rezeptionistin, die gerade zwei Neuankömmlingen den Schlüssel für ihr Hotelzimmer überreicht hatte.

Lucia schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Tut mir leid. Er ist heute Morgen sehr aufgebracht gegangen und seitdem nicht mehr zurückgekommen."

"Danke", erwiderte Vanessa traurig und blickte sehnsüchtig durch den von zwei hohen Palmen gezierten Hoteleingang auf die kleine Promenade, die von der Hauptstraße hinab zu ihrem Hotel führte, zu dem Lebenswerk, das Felix und sie gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten. Ob die Missstimmung in ihrer Ehe noch zu bereinigen war? Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit so viel durchgemacht, und doch wusste Vanessa, dass ihre Ehe an einem Punkt angekommen war, da sie am Rande des Scheiterns stand. Es drehte sich nicht nur um die Diskussion um Bernd. Felix schien zu spüren, dass sie ein Geheimnis vor ihm verbarg, und sie sah es in seinen Augen, dass er tief enttäuscht von ihr war. Doch nie, nie, nie konnte sie ihm ihre Lüge gestehen. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, ihn zu verlieren, obwohl sie ihre Ehe lange genug aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Als die Drehtür sich automatisch vor Vanessa öffnete und sie durch den Eingang hinaus in die brütende Sommerhitze trat, glaubte sie ihren Augen zunächst kaum zu trauen, doch dort saß Felix, allein und nachdenklich, im Schneidersitz vor der Bank am kleinen Teich und ließ Kieselsteine über die Wasseroberfläche springen. Sie atmete tief durch und bemerkte, dass ihre Hände nicht unwesentlich zitterten. Dann sagte sie sich, dass Felix ihr Mann war. Keine Krise konnte so stark sein, dass ihre Ehe erschüttert zu werden drohte.

Und doch wusste sie nicht einmal selbst, ob sie dies glaubte.

"Felix", sagte sie mit hauchdünner Stimme, als sie hinter die Bank trat. Doch er reagierte nicht, sondern grub bloß nach weiteren Steinen. Langsam ging sie um die Bank herum und setzte sich auf die karmesinrot angestrichene Sitzoberfläche. "Es tut mir leid."

"Was tut dir leid?", entgegnete Felix. "Dass du deinen Vater verteidigst?"

Vanessa glaubte einen kurzen Augenblick lang, neben der vorwurfsvollen Haltung Felix' auch einen Hauch des Mitgefühls aus seiner Stimme heraushören zu können. "Er ist mein Vater", räumte sie ein. "Natürlich kann ich ihn nicht einfach für das verurteilen, was er getan hat. Ich kann und werde es nicht vergessen, aber … er hat mich doch großgezogen."

"Und ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht." Einst hatte Vanessa seinen Sturkopf geliebt, doch heute fühlte seine Verständnislosigkeit sich so fremd an. Felix richtete sich auf und wandte sich um, blickte Vanessa nun offensiv aus seinen dunkelgrünen Augen an. "Ich brauche wohl nicht mehr aufzuzählen, was Bernd sich alles geleistet hat. Er hat sich seit zig Jahren nicht mehr bei uns gemeldet, wir sind ihm am Allerwertesten vorbeigegangen. Und jetzt, wo er sich plötzlich wieder dafür interessiert, wie es seiner Tochter geht, willst du ihm einfach so verzeihen? Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du so naiv sein kannst, zu glauben, er könnte sich tatsächlich ändern."

Vanessa wollte so sehr dagegen ankämpfen, doch die Tränen traten ihr unerbittlich in die Augenwinkel. "Ich will doch nur, dass unsere Familie wieder vereint ist."

"Wieso? Wir sind in den vergangenen Jahren bestens ohne Bernd zurechtgekommen. Im Gegenteil sogar, kaum ist es wieder da, gibt es nur noch Ärger zwischen uns. Glaubst du etwa, mir macht es Spaß, mich mit dir zu streiten?"

"Nein", erwiderte Vanessa traurig. Ihre Stimme brach ab, und der Kloß in ihrem Hals breitete sich aus. "Felix, ich will unsere Familie wieder vereinen, weil … weil …"

"Weil?"

"Weil ich schwanger bin."

 

* * *

 

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass jemand tatsächlich so skrupellos sein kann, fünfzigtausend Euro von mir zu verlangen", sagte Charlie, während sie mit Olli Seite an Seite den ibizenkischen Strand querte. "Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wer dahinterstecken könnte und wie gefährlich mir derjenige werden kann. Was, wenn es nur ein böser Jungenstreich war?"

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", wandte Olli ein und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Tante. Die Sonne wanderte den purpurnen Abendhimmel hinab und tauchte das Meer in ein gleißendes Licht. "Auf der anderen Seite könnte es nämlich auch ein gemeingefährlicher Verbrecher sein, der es bitterernst meint."

Charlie seufzte. "Meinst du, ich sollte vielleicht die Polizei einschalten? Oder nichts unternehmen und womöglich in Gefahr geraten?"

"Naja, fünfzigtausend Euro sind schon eine ganze Stange Geld. Hast du denn wirklich keine Ahnung, wer dahinterstecken könnte?"

Sie antwortete mit einem Achselzucken. "Es könnte natürlich dieser Marcel Cordoba sein, der sich letztens an mich herangespielt hat und vor dem du mich auch gewarnt hast. Aber ob er wirklich so skrupellos ist? Ich weiß nicht, ich würde ihm so ein subtiles Verhalten eigentlich nicht zutrauen."

"Aber du kennst ihn auch nicht. Bernd hast du damals auch nicht zugetraut, dass er dich um dein Geld bringen würde, und darf ich dich an die Sache mit Lukas erinnern?"

"War ja klar, dass du das Thema wieder anschneiden würdest", lächelte Charlie traurig und blieb an der belebten Strandpromenade stehen, um nach einer freien Bank Ausschau zu halten. "Vielleicht wird die Polizei diesen Verbrecher nur dazu animieren, etwas zu unternehmen, was mir schaden könnte. Oder meinen Nächsten … Bella, Frank, Elisabeth, dir. Schließlich hat er es in seinem Drohbrief angekündigt."

"So darfst du gar nicht erst denken", ermutigte Olli seine Tante. "Der wird doch niemanden umbringen, nur weil du dieses Geld nicht bezahlt hast. Und außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass es niemanden gibt, den du dir so sehr zum Feind gemacht hast. Vielleicht ist es also wirklich ganz harmlos."

Charlie blickte in die Augen ihres Neffen und bemerkte, dass Olli seine Angst nicht gänzlich verbergen konnte. "Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach eine Nacht darüber schlafen", meinte sie. "Auch wenn mir dieser Brief wohl keine Ruhe lassen wird."

"Soll ich dich zum Hotel fahren? In Anbetracht der Umstände wäre das vermutlich sicherer."

"Du kannst doch deine Mitarbeiter im Club nicht so lange allein –"

"Ich bin ihr Chef", grinste Olli. "Und ein Taxi kommt gar nicht infrage, wenn ich meiner Lieblingstante genauso gut etwas Gutes tun könnte."

Müde dankte Charlie Olli für seine aufopferungsbereite Unterstützung und war einmal mehr dankbar für das gute Verhältnis zu ihrem Neffen. Dennoch ließen die Worte des ominösen Fremden ihr keine Ruhe mehr.

50.000 Euro … ansonsten werden Ihre Verwandten einige unliebsame Überraschungen erleben …

Als Olli und Charlie endlich im Hinterhof des "Chrolli Eulària Club" angekommen waren und in Ollis Fiat einstiegen, legte er seine Hand auf ihre und spendete ihr einen tröstenden Blick. "Du wirst sehen, vielleicht wird sich morgen schon alles aufklären."

Sie lächelte bemüht. "Kannst du mir trotzdem versprechen, dass du auf dich und Christian aufpasst? Nur zur Sicherheit, falls … falls an dieser Drohung doch etwas dran ist."

"Na klar", sagte Olli so selbstsicher, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch als Olli den Motor startete und den Wagen aus der Parklücke lenkte, bemerkte Charlie mit mulmigem Gefühl, dass sich Sorgenfalten auf seine Stirn legten und seine betonte Contenance womöglich doch nur Fassade war. Sie kannte ihren Neffen gut genug, um zu erkennen, wie sehr die Drohung auch an ihm nagte, und beinahe bereute sie es, ihn eingeweiht und unfreiwillig in ihr Problem involviert zu haben. Doch nun war es zu spät, und Charlie selbst konnte sich nur schwer ausmalen, was der folgende Tag mit sich bringen würde und wer tatsächlich hinter dem mysteriösen Brief steckte.

Endlich kamen sie vor dem Hotel an, und Olli hielt auf dem kleinen Parkplatz neben dem Rundtorbogen, welches den Pfad zur Hotelanlage markierte. "Ruf mich an, wenn du irgendwas brauchst", sagte er mit tröstendem Lächeln, "zur Not auch heute Nacht um vier."

Charlie wusste, dass sie Olli unter keinen Umständen anrufen und seinen Schlaf stören würde, doch es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte und der bereit war, ihr immer zu helfen. "Danke, Olli", sagte sie, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus dem Fiat aus. Olli winkte ihr aus dem Wagen zu, legte dann den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr die serpentinenförmigen Straße wieder herab zur Stadt.

Die Sonne war inzwischen vollends untergegangen, und lediglich der silbern glänzende Mond und die flimmernden Straßenlaternen spendeten Licht. Charlie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy, um Frank in Düsseldorf anzurufen und ihm zu versichern, dass alles in bester Ordnung war und sie ihren Urlaub auf Ibiza genoss … als sie ein Rascheln vernahm und sich erschrocken umwandte.

Funkenstille.

Es war, als hätten ihre Sinne sie getäuscht, doch Charlie war sich sicher, dass ihre Ohren sie nicht getrogen hatte, zumal kein noch so zarter Windhauch aufgezogen war, um durch die Farne und Sträucher auf der anderen Seite der Straße zu rauschen. Sie schluckte, als der Gedanke sich ihr aufdrängte, dass sie womöglich verfolgt wurde … oder jemand auf sie gewartet hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und sich so schnell wie möglich ins sichere Hotel zurückgezogen, doch die Neugier siegte schließlich über ihre Angst, und Charlie überquerte die menschenleere Straße.

"Ist da jemand?", fragte sie entschlossen. Keine Antwort. Charlie sprach sich selbst Mut zu, bevor sie den ersten Farn zur Seite schob und versuchte, etwas in der Dunkelheit der Bäume und Büsche auszumachen. Etwas – oder jemanden.

Beinahe gewann die Furcht vor der Wahrheit Oberhand und hätte sie zur Umkehr bewogen, doch nun war sie sich sicher, dass sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe jemand versteckt hatte, und hätte dieser Jemand sie in einen Hinterhalt locken wollen, würde er kaum kostbare Augenblicke verstreichen lassen und darauf warten, dass sie wieder ins Hotel zurückkehrte. Entschieden trat Charlie einen weiteren Schritt ins Grün, durch das der Mond nur mühsam hindurchdringen konnte, und zuckte zusammen, als sie einen Farn streifte, der sich raschelnd am Stoff ihrer Bluse verfing.

Und dann durchbrach ein nahezu ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch die Stille, das Charlie wohl einen Herzinfarkt beschert hätte, wäre sie dazu nicht bereits zu nervös gewesen. Sie blickte sich ängstlich und mit wachsender Panik um, erkannte schließlich den Schatten eines Menschen, der sich hinter einem wuchtigen Baum zusammenkauerte, und schlussfolgerte, woher dieses Geräusch gerührt hatte. Es war ein Niesen gewesen.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, trat Charlie um den massigen Baum und betrachtete die Person, die sich dort im Dickicht des Grüns versteckt hielt. Als sie den Kopf hob und sich mit der rechten Handfläche über die schweißgetränkte Stirn fuhr, erkannte Charlie, um wen es sich handelte.

Es war Bernd.

Bernd von Beyenbach.

 

* * *

 

"Was um alles in der Welt hast du hier zu suchen, Bernd?"

Langsam schob er sich am Baumstamm hoch, um Charlie ebenbürtig in die Augen blicken zu können, wobei die Rinde unsanft über seinen Rücken schabte und es erneut in seiner Nase kitzelte. Offenbar hatte Bernd sich eine Erkältung eingefangen, obwohl es nichts gab, was er in dieser Situation weniger hätte gebrauchen können.

Einen Moment lang rechnete er seine Chancen aus, sich an Charlie vorbei zu drängen und davonzulaufen, doch er war sein ganzes Leben lang vor seiner Verantwortung geflohen, und Bernd war des Entziehens und des Versteckens müde. Es war an der Zeit, zu seinen Fehlern zu stehen, so schwer ihm dies auch fiel.

Wie war er überhaupt auf diese dämliche Idee gekommen, sich vor dem Eingang des Hotels seiner Tochter zu verstecken? Er hatte gehofft, Vanessa ein letztes Mal zu sehen, sich mit ihr zu versöhnen, bevor er die Flucht antreten und sich für den Rest seines Lebens vor Kilian, Marcel und all seinen Gläubigern verstecken würde. Doch während des schier endlosen Wartens waren ihm Zweifel gekommen, ob er sich nicht endlich den Herausforderungen stellen sollte, die das Leben einem armen Schlucker wie ihm auferlegt hatte. Und dann hatte er zu spät bemerkt, dass er mit einer unbedachten Bewegung ausgerechnet Charlie Schneiders Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Einen langen, endlos langen Augenblick hatte er noch gehofft, sie würde umkehren, dem Wind die Schuld für das Rascheln der Sträucher zusprechen und das Hotel betreten. Stattdessen hatte sie in ihrer schier unberechenbaren Neugier weitergeforscht, und seine aufkeimende Erkältung hatte es Bernd unmöglich gemacht, sich vor ihr versteckt zu halten.

"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt", wiederholte sie, legte ihre Hand um seinen Arm und zerrte Bernd mit sich aus dem Dickicht heraus, vermutlich, um sein Gesicht im Schein der Straßenlaternen besser betrachten zu können. "Bernd, was machst du hier?"

"Ich wollte nicht, dass wir uns begegnen", flüsterte Bernd und streifte Charlies Hand bestimmt, aber nicht unsanft, ab. "Hättest du nicht direkt ins Hotel gehen können?"

"Nein, und offenbar ist es auch besser so", erwiderte sie. "Bernd, wieso versteckst du dich hier zwischen diesen Bäumen? Du wirst für tot gehalten, niemand sucht dich."

 _Doch_ , dachte er, sagte aber nichts.

"Außerdem bist du völlig verschwitzt. Und erkältet hast du dich vermutlich auch noch." Charlie seufzte, als überlegte sie, ob sie es wagen konnte, Bernd mit sich ins Hotel zu führen. Einen Augenblick lang sehnte er sich nach nichts mehr als nach einer kalten Dusche und einem warmen Bett, doch er wusste, dass diese Vorstellung utopisch war. Man würde ihn finden und ihm ein Messer zwischen die Rippen jagen, bevor er nur die Chance hatte, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und eine Dusche zu betreten.

"Es war eine Schnapsidee, hierher zu kommen", meinte Bernd und bereitete sich darauf vor, wieder durch das Unterholz zu verschwinden, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit der Mondnacht Gefahr lief, sich alle Knochen zu brechen. "Du solltest lieber ins Hotel gehen und dich aus dieser Sache raushalten."

"Oh nein, Bernd", wandte sie ein und legte erneut ihre Hand um seinen Arm, als müsste sie sichergehen, dass er nicht davonlief. "Du hast dich schon einmal aus dem Staub gemacht, aber diesmal wirst du nicht so einfach davonkommen. Bist du dir überhaupt darüber im Klaren, wie sehr du mich damals verletzt hast? Das Einzige, was ich stets gesucht habe, waren Antworten auf meine Fragen. Ich wollte wissen, ob du mich wirklich so verachtet hast, ob ich für dich wirklich nur die dicke Geldbörse war und keine Frau, mit der du vielleicht glücklich werden könntest."

"Das ist nicht der geeignete Ort, um ein solches Gespräch zu führen", zischte Bernd, doch Charlie schob ihn entschlossen vor sich her, bis sie am Rande der Straße standen.

"Dann komm mit ins Hotel", sagte sie mit ernster Miene. "Ich bezweifle, dass du einen Ort hast, an dem du in dieser Nacht unterkommen wirst, wenn du dich schon zwischen Bäumen verstecken musst, und rot, wie deine Stirn aussieht, hast du wahrscheinlich Fieber."

Bernd konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Und ich dachte, nach all den Jahren würdest du mich eigenhändig auf den Mond schießen."

Charlie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Du kennst mich schlecht, wenn du glaubst, ich könnte das nicht an unser Gespräch anschließen. Was ist jetzt, willst du an einem Baum schlafen oder als mein … Gast ins Hotel gehen?"

Er hatte bereits zu einem Nicken angesetzt, als Bernd bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr allein auf weiter Flur waren. Auf dem kleinen Parkplatz kauerte auf dem Schotter ein Schatten in schwarzer Kleidung, und als er sich mit einem wachsenden Unwohlsein in der Magengrube in ihrer direkten Umgebung umblickte, erkannte Bernd, dass jemand sich auf der anderen Seite der Hotelanlage gegen einen Zaun gelehnt hatte.

Auch Charlie schien die Gestalten bemerkt zu haben, da sie ihren Griff um Bernds Arm verfestigte, als wäre zwischen ihnen nichts vorgefallen und als wären sie wieder gute Freunde. In ihm kam Panik auf, als er sah, dass die Person auf dem Parkplatz sich aufrichtete, und plötzlich kam ein weiterer Mann auf sie zu, ebenfalls von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gekleidet. Die drei Männer bildeten einen Halbkreis um sie und verharrten in mehreren Metern Entfernung. Bernd schätzte seine Chancen ab, im Dickicht der Bäume und Sträucher zu verschwinden, doch er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Charlie in ihren hohen Absätzen chancenlos wäre. Und konnte er es über sich bringen, sie ein weiteres Mal im Stich zu lassen?

Einer der Männer öffnete seinen Mund und enthüllte strahlend weiße Zähne. "Mit bestem Gruß von Kilian Stein", sagte er. Und Bernd realisierte bestürzt, dass er in seiner Hand ein Messer hielt.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Au!_ Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

"Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du kein Blut sehen kannst", stichelte Charlie und wickelte den Verband umso erbarmungsloser um die Fleischwunde, die das Messer des Angreifers in Bernds Arm hinterlassen hatte. "Sei lieber froh, dass du noch lebst."

"Keine Ahnung, wie ich das geschafft habe", presste Bernd aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er stöhnte erleichtert auf, als Charlie den Verband durchschnitt und mit einem Pflaster daran hinderte, augenblicklich wieder zu zerfallen. "Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

Charlie blickte auf ihre zerkratzten Hände, in denen sich Blut und Dreck vermischten, nachdem sie von einem der Angreifer unsanft zu Boden gestoßen worden war. Doch sie konnte froh sein, dass man sie nicht mit dem Messer attackiert und verletzt zurückgelassen hatte. "Jedenfalls nicht so besorgniserregend wie bei dir." Sie verschloss den Notfallkoffer, den sie im Badezimmer gefunden hatte, und stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab. "Und jetzt berichtest du mir, wer das war und wie tief du in der Klemme steckst."

Bernd verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Das weißt du", entgegnete sie und erwog einen kurzen Augenblick, ihren Finger auf die verbundene Wunde auf seinem Arm zu drücken, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, entschloss sich dann jedoch dagegen und versuchte es mit milden Worten. "Sobald Elisabeth auftaucht, wird sie bei deinem bloßen Anblick augenblicklich die Polizei informieren, der du dann haarklein erklären kannst, wie du dich in diese Situation manövriert hast. Und ich werde sie nicht davon abbringen, solltest du mich nicht zuvor endlich eingeweiht haben. Du darfst dich also entscheiden, die Polizei oder ich."

Bernd senkte den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm schwerfiel, ihr von seinen Erlebnissen zu berichten – gerade ihr, die er betrogen, verraten, hintergangen und ausgenutzt hatte. "Ich habe … nun ja, ich habe mir nicht gerade viele Freunde gemacht, seit ich auf der Insel angekommen bin."

"Aber dafür genügend Feinde, um dich bis zum Lebensende mit ihnen herumschlagen zu können?"

"Du würdest mir ohnehin nicht glauben, wenn ich das nun abstreite, also … ja, fürchte ich. Genau genommen habe ich einen Feind, der mir schon seit ein paar Wochen auf den Fersen ist."

"Wie ist sein Name?"

"Tut das etwas zur Sache?", fragte Bernd, lenkte jedoch schnell ein, als er aufblickte und Charlies eindringlichen Blick bemerkte. "Kilian Stein. Niemand, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte, wenn man gerne noch ein paar Jahre leben würde. Er will mich umbringen, sollte ich ihm nicht …" Er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich überwand, weiterzusprechen. "… sollte ich ihm nicht fünfzigtausend Euro zur Verfügung stellen."

"Fünfzigtausend?" Ein düsterer Gedanke überkam Charlie, den sie nur ungern zu Ende dachte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die offene Schublade ihres Nachttischs, in dem sie den Drohbrief verstaut hatte. Fünfzigtausend Euro waren darin von ihr verlangt worden. Doch schnell wischte sie ihre Vermutung beiseite. Bernd hätte ihr die exakte Höhe seiner Schulden wohl kaum anvertraut, hätte er den Brief geschrieben. Andererseits … ahnte er womöglich, dass sie ebendiesen Gedanken hegen würde? Spielte er abermals ein falsches Spiel mit ihr? Dass er ein Motiv besaß, konnte Charlie nicht abstreiten, und um des Lebens willen waren Menschen in der Lage, verquere Dinge zu unternehmen.

"Fünfzigtausend", bekräftigte Bernd und schluckte. "Ich vermute, das eben waren seine Schergen … oder seine Mittelmänner … was weiß ich, jedenfalls wollte er mich wohl warnen, dass ich mich lieber mit der Ausbezahlung des Geldes beeilen soll."

"Aber du hast nicht so viel Geld?"

"Machst du Witze? Ich wäre ja schon froh, wenn ich mir ein Pensionszimmer leisten könnte, aber selbst das musste Marcel mir vermitteln und die Kosten übernehmen."

"Marcel?" Ein weiterer irritierender Gedanke machte sich hinter Charlies Stirn breit und ließ Unwohlsein bei ihr aufkommen. Es wäre wohl endgültig zu viel des Zufalls, und doch …

"Marcel Cordoba", sagte Bernd und jagte Charlie damit unwissentlich einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Wir waren mal … befreundet, verbündet, wie das so ist. Ich habe ihn zufällig auf Ibiza wiedergetroffen, kurz nachdem ich auf der Insel angekommen bin, und zu Beginn hat er mir tatsächlich geholfen, hat mir eine Bleibe verschafft und versucht, mich aus der Sache mit Kilian Stein raus zu boxen. Bis er dann die Idee bekam, sich selbst an d … an der Sache zu bereichern."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn, hatte das Gefühl, Bernd hätte sich im letzten Moment gegen eine bestimmte Formulierung entschieden. Kurzzeitig überlegte sie, ob sie sich ihm darüber anvertrauen sollte, dass Marcel Cordoba kein Unbekannter für sie war, doch wie sehr konnte sie Bernd tatsächlich vertrauen? Sie hatte ihn dereinst geliebt, doch Bernd hatte nicht lange gezögert, als sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot, sie um eine Menge Geld zu erleichtern. Wenngleich sie sich dieses Geld zurückgeholt hatte, hatten die damaligen Ereignisse tiefe Wurzeln in ihrem Inneren geschlagen und rissen beim Thema Männer seither immer wieder Misstrauen und Skepsis auf.

"Keine Ahnung, was Marcel jetzt plant, jedenfalls … Freunde sind wir wohl nicht mehr. Jetzt weißt du, wie tief ich in der Klemme stecke, Charlie." Er faltete die Hände zusammen und betrachtete sie aufmerksam, als erwartete er eine Standpauke darüber, wie tief Bernd sich in seine Misere verstrickt hatte, oder ein Lob dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte, so lange zu überleben. Doch sie war nicht einmal in der Lage, über ein Augenblinzeln hinauszukommen. Sie fühlte sich wie versteinert, als hätten Bernds Worte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, und vergeblich versuchte Charlie, die Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen, die Bernd ihr soeben in die Hände gedrückt hatte. _Marcel … fünfzigtausend Euro … der Drohbrief …_ alles musste einen Sinn ergeben, musste sich zu einem großen Bild zusammensetzen lassen, doch ihre Gedanken schossen zu unkontrolliert durcheinander, um klaren Verstandes an die Herausforderung heranzugehen.

"Ich kenne Marcel Cordoba", gestand Charlie schließlich nach einer Stille, die widernatürlich lang angehalten hatte.

Bernd nickte, zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte er dies also bereits gewusst. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich dir mit diesem Namen vorstellt. Aber es ist auch nur ein Name von vielen. Ich habe nie einen so professionellen Verwandlungskünstler kennengelernt. Sobald die Bul - die Polizei ihm auf die Schliche zu kommen droht, wechselt er die Identität und taucht auf unbestimmte Zeit unter."

"Sei bitte ehrlich zu mir, Bernd. Als du eben gemeint hast, Marcel würde sich an dieser Sache bereichern wollen … meintest du damit, dass er sich an meinem Vermögen bereichern will?"

Eine unendlich erscheinende Zeit lang schwieg Bernd, bevor er die Frage endlich mit einem Nicken bestätigte. "Er wollte mich dazu bringen, mich wieder an dich heranzuspielen und dich erneut auszunehmen, um an das Geld zu kommen. Als ich mich geweigert habe, sagte er, er würde auch ohne meine Hilfe eine Möglichkeit finden, sich an deinem Geld zu bereichern."

Charlie stand auf und wandte ihren Blick von Bernd ab; Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Nahm dieser Teufelskreis denn nie ein Ende? Sie wagte es nicht einmal, zu hinterfragen, ob Bernd soeben die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte, denn sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht zögern würde, sich mit einer solchen Behauptung ihr gegenüber ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Marcel diese Drohung tatsächlich ausgestoßen hatte, doch war Bernd tatsächlich nobel genug, um die Option, sie abermals um den Finger zu wickeln, auszuschlagen? Nicht, dass er damit jemals wieder Erfolg haben könnte. Doch allein der bloße Gedanke daran, erneut ausgenutzt zu werden, schmerzte.

"Kannst du mich bitte alleinlassen?"

Bernd richtete sich ebenfalls vorsichtig auf, und sie erkannte an seinem Spiegelbild im verschlossenen Fenster, dass er um Worte rang. "Aber … aber Charlie, wo soll ich hin?"

Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Es war nicht kalt draußen, doch eine Erkältung konnte sich Bernd in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand nicht erlauben, zumal seine Wunden ärztlich versorgt werden mussten, und sie würde es kaum über ihr Herz bringen, ihn auf einer Bank schlafen zu lassen, wenn Kilian Stein oder Marcel Cordoba jederzeit zuschlagen und ihn im Schlaf umbringen konnten. Andererseits würde sie sich selbst in Gefahr bringen, wenn sie ihn in ihrem Zimmer versteckte – sich selbst und Elisabeth, die doch gar nichts dafür konnte, in diese Geschichte hineingezogen worden zu sein …

"Kannst du nicht –" Sie drehte sie zu ihm um und musterte Bernd mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals, der ihr das Reden erschwerte. "Kannst du nicht mit Vanessa reden und sie fragen, ob sie dich im Hotel unterbringen könnte?"

"Sie hat mir eindringlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie kein Wort mehr mit mir reden will."

"Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit? Du musst es wenigstens versuchen, Bernd."

Noch ehe Bernd etwas erwidern konnte, schwang die Tür zu ihrem Hotelzimmer auf, und nicht nur Charlie, sondern seinem Anblick nach zu urteilen auch Bernd rutschte bei diesem unerwarteten Geräusch beinahe das Herz in die Hose, doch es war bloß Elisabeth, die Türrahmen stand und erstaunt Bernd erblickte, den sie wohl so wenig in ihrem eigenen Zimmer erwartet hätte wie die deutsche Bundeskanzlerin. "Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?", fragte sie ernst.

"Frau von Lahnstein", grüßte Bernd charmant, "ich lasse Sie und Ihre Freundin nun am besten allein." Er nickte Charlie zu, schob sich an Elisabeth vorbei und schlüpfte durch die Tür, um diese leise und beinahe unmerklich hinter sich zuzuziehen.

Elisabeth warf einen Blick zurück, um sich der verschlossenen Tür zu vergewissern, und trat dann einen Schritt auf Charlie zu. "Mein Gott, Charlie, wie kommst du dazu, diesen Mann in unser Zimmer zu lassen?"

Als Charlie ihren ausführlichen Bericht von den Ereignissen und den durch Bernd erlangten Informationen über die Schwierigkeiten, in denen er steckte, vollendet hatte, war ihr Gaumen trocken und die Müdigkeit übermächtig, sodass Elisabeth aufstand, um Charlie ein Glas erfrischend kühles Leitungswasser zu bringen. "Ich kann das kaum glauben", sagte sie, als sie wieder im gepolsterten Sessel Platz genommen hatte. "Du glaubst also tatsächlich, dass nicht Bernd, sondern unsere Bekanntschaft vom Strand hinter diesem Drohbrief steckt?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, wem ich noch Glauben schenken kann. Bernd kann genauso gut diese Geschichte erfunden haben, um den Verdacht von sich selbst abzulenken."

"Traust du ihm das denn zu?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern und schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. "Ich weiß Bernd nicht mehr einzuschätzen. Er hat viele Fehler begangen, aber er wirkte … ehrlich, als würde er bereuen, was er Vanessa und auch mir in der Vergangenheit angetan hat. Außerdem steckt er in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten. Sag mir, Elisabeth, kann ich zulassen, dass dieser Kilian Stein Bernd umbringen wird?"

Elisabeth runzelte die Stirn. "Du denkst gerade nicht wirklich darüber nach, Bernd die fünfzigtausend Euro zu geben? Charlie, dieses Geld wäre doch nun wirklich eine lohnendere Investition, wenn du es deinem Erpresser gäbest. Sollte es sich wirklich um Marcel Cordoba handeln … wer weiß, was der mit uns anstellen wird, wenn du ihm kein Geld gibst!"

"Ich weiß, Elisabeth", entgegnete sie und kräuselte die Stirn. "Aber Bernd wird sterben, wenn er das Geld nicht zahlen kann."

"Und vielleicht war genau das seine Absicht – dich mit seiner rührseligen Geschichte zu erweichen, bis du ihm das Geld gibst."

"Ach, sonst hätte er sich doch im Wald nicht vor mir versteckt, sondern hätte den Kontakt auf andere Weise hergestellt. Außerdem hast du seine Angst nicht gesehen, als diese drei Männer mit den Messern auf uns losgegangen sind. Er hat es zu überspielen versucht, aber … er hatte wahre Todesangst, Elisabeth."

"Mit der wir vielleicht auch Bekanntschaft machen werden, wenn du deinen Erpresser nicht abschüttelst. Charlie, glaubst du nicht, es wäre besser, die Polizei einzuschalten, damit sie sich dieses Falls annimmt? Vielleicht können Marcel und dieser Kilian Stein überführt und verhaftet werden, bevor –"

"Vielleicht", betonte Charlie. "Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Nein, Elisabeth, es gibt nur eine Lösung: Ich muss zahlen."

 

* * *

 

Felix' erschütternde Reaktion auf ihr Geständnis hatte Vanessa ratlos zurückgelassen. Sie hätte gedacht, dass er sich freut, sie auf Händen trägt, sich mit ihr versöhnt. Aber nicht, dass er wortlos von dannen zieht und sich stundenlang nicht mehr bei ihr blicken lässt. Ihr Magen krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, und sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand sanft und beruhigend über den Bauch, in dem ein winziges, heranwachsendes Lebewesen schlummerte.

Es klopfte an die Tür, und in ihr regte sich die Hoffnung, dass Felix zurückgekehrt war. Leticia öffnete die Tür und gab den Blick auf einen leeren Flur frei. "Sie haben Besuch", sagte sie in akzentuiertem Spanisch.

"Mein Mann?", fragte Vanessa hoffnungsvoll.

Leticia schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr Vater."

Sie hätte wohl kaum überraschter reagiert, wenn Leticia sie an dieser Stelle mit einem Liebesgeständnis überrumpelt hätte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Vanessa, dass sie aufgesprungen war, und sie ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken, um den Schock zu verdauen, dass Bernd tatsächlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihn überschwänglich empfangen oder aufgebracht wieder herauswerfen sollte. Also blickte sie bloß reserviert und unentschlossen, als er vorsichtig durch den Türrahmen trat und sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zwang.

"Engelchen … Vanessa." Seine Stimme klang weich, seine Mundwinkel waren zart nach oben gebogen, die Augen glänzten vertrauensvoll. Vanessa wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr dieser Eindruck täuschen konnte, und doch … dieser Mann war ihr Vater, ob sie es sich aussuchen konnte oder nicht, und er war der Großvater ihres ungeborenen Babys. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren.

"Wo hast du gesteckt, Papa?" Die Anrede war ihr mehr oder weniger ungewollt über die Lippen gekommen, doch es war zu spät, sie nun zurückzunehmen. Sie wusste, dass sie Bernd damit Hoffnungen machte, die zu erfüllen sie womöglich nicht in der Lage war, doch hier und heute gab es Wichtigeres zu klären. Es ging um ihrer beider Zukunft, und sie wollte endlich erfahren, woran sie bei ihrem Vater war.

Er zögerte sichtlich. "Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst."

Vanessa holte tief Luft und entschied sich, ihm erbarmungslos die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. "Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass ich schwanger bin."

Die Worte hingen mehrere Sekunden lang in der Luft, und ehe es Minuten werden konnten, erwachte Bernd aus seiner überraschten Starre und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Du … wirst … ich werde Opa?"

"Das ist wohl die daraus folgende Konsequenz", erwiderte Vanessa. Bernd kämpfte mit seiner Fassung und ließ sich schließlich in den freien Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs sinken, während sie den Laptop zuklappte, auf dem sie zuvor die liegengebliebene Arbeit aufgeholt hatte.

"Ich werde Opa", sagte Bernd, als könnte er sein Glück noch gar nicht begreifen.

"Hör zu, das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass zwischen uns wieder alles in bester Ordnung ist, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass wir so auseinandergehen wie bei unserer letzten Begegnung. Du bist immer noch mein Vater, und du hast ein Recht darauf, mein Kind zu sehen."

"Danke, Engelchen", entfuhr es Bernd, bevor er die Worte zurückhalten konnte. "Vanessa, meine ich."

Sie konnte die Frage, die sie brennend interessierte, schließlich nicht länger zurückhalten. "Weshalb bist du hergekommen, Bernd?" Diesmal verwendete sie seinen Vornamen, und auch ihm war die Wahl der Anrede offenbar nicht entgangen, da er kurz die Stirn runzelte.

"Ich …" Er räusperte sich vorsichtig. "Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Vermieter, nichts weiter Tragisches. Jedoch –"

"Du weißt nicht, wo du schlafen sollst?"

Er nickte zaghaft mit dem Kopf. "Und es wäre wirklich freundlich von dir, wenn …"

"Ich sage Lucia Bescheid, dass sie dir ein Zimmer herrichten soll."

Bernds Miene hellte sich auf. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Hätte ich es dir ansonsten angeboten?", entgegnete Vanessa, nach wie vor nicht ohne einen sichtlich distanzierten Klang in ihrer Stimme.

Bernd stand auf, offenbar konnte er sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen, zunächst von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren und kurz darauf ein Obdach gefunden zu haben. Er trat um den Schreibtisch herum und machte Anstalten, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch sie fuhr mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen in ihrem Stuhl zurück, um Abstand zu ihrem Vater zu wahren.

"Bitte nicht", sagte sie, obwohl es sie selbst schmerzte, sich nicht von ihrem Vater umarmen lassen zu können. "Ich … ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dazu."

Er musterte sie irritiert, und als Vanessa einen knappen Blick zur Seite wagte, erkannte sie diesen typischen prüfenden Blick in seinen Augen, als ahnte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Was ist los, Vanessa? Hattest du Streit mit Felix?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?", entgegnete sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie vor Bernd noch nie hatte verbergen können, wenn sie etwas belastete.

"Du wirkst traurig, und dabei solltest du glücklich sein in Anbetracht der Umstände. Du erwartest immerhin ein Kind, Vanessa!"

Ich weiß, hätte sie beinahe erwidert. Aber konnte sie ihm anvertrauen, was ihr tatsächlich auf dem Herzen lag? Konnte sie Bernd das Ungeheuerliche gestehen, dass diese Schwangerschaft auf nichts als einem Lügengebäude aufgebaut war? Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen und wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass sie keinen Rückzieher mehr wagen konnte. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, war Bernd von Beyenbach immer noch ihr Vater, der Mann, der sie aufgezogen und den sie als Kind geliebt, geradezu verehrt hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen und zitternder Stimme sprach sie endlich aus, was ihre Seele schon seit Wochen, gar seit Monaten zerriss. "Felix ist nicht der Vater."

Hätte sie eine halbe Sekunde früher zur Tür geblickt, so hätte Vanessa das Unvermeidliche noch aufhalten können, so hätte sie realisiert, dass die Klinke nach unten gedrückt worden und die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet worden war. Doch nun begann ihr Herz wie wild zu klopfen, als die Tür aufschwang und den Blick auf Felix freigab, ihren Ehemann, ihre große Liebe, den Mann, den sie verraten und betrogen hatte, den Mann, dem sie schon seit Monaten ihre Affäre hatte gestehen wollen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und trübten ihre Sicht, doch der Anblick des verletzten, verratenen, verkannten, ungläubigen und hintergangenen Felix hätte sie vermutlich mit seelischen Schmerzen erfüllt, die zu tragkräftig waren, um sie zu verkraften. Bernds Räuspern unterbrach die darauf folgende Stille, und sie bemerkte nur im Augenwinkel, wie Bernd sich darauf vorbereitete, dem Raum den Rücken zu kehren, um Felix und Vanessa ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. "Ich störe euch wohl besser nicht länger", sagte er leise und verschwand durch die Tür.

Zurück blieben sie und ihr Ehemann, der sie bestürzt musterte, nicht glauben konnte, was er soeben gehört hatte. Sekunden vergingen und verwandelten sich in Minuten, die sich schließlich wie Stunden anfühlten. Doch Felix stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor, sein Blick schmerzerfüllt und starr, und Vanessas Augen wurden abermals feucht. "Felix, lass es mich dir bitte erklären", brachte sie schließlich hervor, doch es war nur mehr ein Wispern, ein verteidigender Ruf ihrer geschundenen Seele. Doch wie sollte sie Felix schonend beibringen, dass sie sich in den vergangenen Monaten zusehends vernachlässigt und unverstanden gefühlt, dass sie schließlich in den Armen eines fremden Mannes Zuflucht, Nähe, Verständnis gesucht und gefunden hatte? Dass sie sich von ebenjenem Mann hatte schwängern lassen, nachdem sie und Felix jahrelang erfolglos versucht hatten, ein Kind zu zeugen?

"Was gibt es da noch zu erklären?", fragte Felix, und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie, dass sich auch in seinen Augen Tränen abzeichneten. "Du bist mit einem anderen Mann in die Kiste gesprungen, von ihm schwanger geworden und wolltest mir nun wahrscheinlich ein Kuckuckskind unterschieben, sonst hättest du mir schon längst die Wahrheit gesagt. Stimmt das, Vanessa?"

"Nein, Felix, ich hätte dir –"

" _Stimmt das_?", wiederholte er mit anklagender Stimme.

"Ich habe nach dem richtigen Augenblick gesucht", verteidigte sie sich, kam jedoch nicht umhin, sich insgeheim ebenjene Frage zu stellen – ob sie Felix jemals die Wahrheit über das Baby gestanden hätte.

"Und lass mich raten, wahrscheinlich hättest du ihn nie gefunden", hielt Felix dagegen und verbarg seine geballten Fäuste in den Seitentaschen seiner beigefarbigen Hose. "Wer war es? Der Koch? Einer der Pagen? Ein Kellner? Einer der Handwerker während der Umbauarbeiten?"

"Felix, es war niemand Wichtiges, es hatte nichts zu –"

"Wer war es?" Der Groll ließ seine Stimme erbeben; nie hatte Vanessa ihren Mann so aufgebracht gesehen.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. "Max. Er hat im Frühjahr als Page bei uns angefangen."

Felix stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus und lief kopfschüttelnd auf das geschlossene Fenster zu, um die Vorhänge zur Seite zu schieben und in die sternenlose Nacht zu schauen. "Und ich habe Max immer für besonders nett gehalten. Dachte, die Gäste würden ihn sympathisch finden. Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie du mich loswirst und an seiner Seite das Hotel leiten kannst?" Er wandte sich so abrupt zu ihr um, dass Vanessa beinahe erschrak. "Dann wärest du wenigstens den Versager endlich los, von dem du einfach nicht schwanger werden konntest. Du hättest deine kleine Traumfamilie und wärest endlich zufrieden. Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich war vorgestern beim Arzt, nachdem ich mich zu einem Fruchtbarkeitstest dort angemeldet habe. Ich wollte endlich herausfinden, ob es an mir liegt, dass du nicht schwanger wirst. Heute Morgen habe ich das Ergebnis abgeholt, und weißt du was? Ich bin unfruchtbar. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es schmerzt, am gleichen Tag zu erfahren, dass du schwanger geworden bist."

Vanessa versuchte, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen, doch er wich zurück. "Aber keine Sorge", sagte er, "ich werde euch nicht im Weg stehen, dir und Max. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, Vanessa, und ich kann dich nicht mehr ertragen. Ich möchte, dass du mich ausbezahlst, und dann werde ich dir meine Anteile überschreiben und von Ibiza verschwinden."

Sie schluckte, kämpfte abermals gegen die Tränen an, die sich ihr aufzwingen wollten. "Felix, vielleicht sollten wir einfach noch mal eine Nacht darüber schlafen und morgen -"

"Und morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus, wolltest du das sagen?" Felix lachte verzweifelt auf. "Weißt du, ich dachte, du wärst die ehrlichste Frau, die ich mir wünschen konnte. Ich dachte es wirklich, acht Jahre lang. Nach unserer Hochzeit war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Aber du hast mich eines Besseren belehrt." Er trat zurück und nahm die Klinke in die Hand, bevor er einen letzten Blick auf Vanessa warf. Seine Stimme brach, und er machte keine Anstalten, die Tränen zu verbergen, die ihm über die Wangen rannen. "Ich hätte dir alles verziehen, Vanessa. Alles. Aber nicht das."

Felix verließ das Büro. Zurück blieb nur das Echo seiner Worte.

 

* * *

 

Olli servierte gerade einem bereits dezent angetrunkenen Gast eine Piña Colada, als er Charlie bemerkte, die sich an zwei tanzenden Jugendlichen vorbeischob, um zur Theke zu gelangen. "Charlie, was machst du denn hier?"

"Danke für die außerordentlich freundliche Begrüßung", erwiderte Charlie und lächelte traurig. "Ich weiß, es ist schon ziemlich spät, aber Elisabeth schläft schon, ich habe keine Ruhe gefunden und brauche jemanden zum Reden."

"Und da hast du natürlich an deinen Lieblingsneffen gedacht", grinste Olli und beugte sich auf den Tresen. "Aber du, ich wollte eigentlich gleich den Laden dicht machen, spätestens in zwanzig Minuten. Es ist schließlich mitten in der Woche."

"Kein Problem, ich will ja auch nicht lange stören."

Olli winkte Enrique zu sich und schenkte dem Kellner sein schönstes Lächeln. "Könntest du kurz den Laden übernehmen?"

Der andere seufzte, blickte auf die Uhr und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Weil du es bist", sagte er, und Olli erwiderte erfreut, er sei ein Schatz.

"Also, Tantchen, was brennt dir auf der Seele?"

Charlie wusste kaum, wo sie anfangen sollte, und wollte mindestens ebenso ungern die komplette Geschichte um die Attacke der drei fremden Männer und Bernds Bericht wiederholen, wusste jedoch auch nicht, wie sie Olli auf andere Weise um Rat bitten sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse, die sowohl Ollis als auch ihre eigenen Nerven schonen würde. "Also, kurz nachdem du mich vor dem Hotel –"

Irritiert bemerkte sie, dass Ollis Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem auf sich gezogen worden zu sein schien, und folgte dem Blick ihres Neffen. Vor der Bar hatten sich drei Polizisten eingefunden, die nun mit einigen der Gäste sprachen. Kurz darauf betrat einer von ihnen das Innere der Räumlichkeiten. "Entschuldigst du mich kurz, Charlie?", fragte Olli und trat hinter der Theke hervor, um auf den Polizisten zuzugehen. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", begrüßte er den Beamten in perfektem Spanisch, das Charlie nur bruchstückhaft verstehen konnte.

"Wir haben einen anonymen Hinweis erhalten", sagte der andere. "Offenbar sollen hier Drogen an den Mann gebracht werden. Schalten Sie bitte die Musik aus und zeigen Sie mir Ihren Ausweis. Dies ist eine Razzia."

Charlie erstarrte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Olli – erst recht nach seiner schlechten Erfahrung mit Rob Marenbach – keine Drogen verkaufte, konnte das Auftauchen der Polizisten nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Zögerlich bedeutete Olli Enrique, die Musik abzuschalten, und zückte seinen Personalausweis, um diesen dem Polizisten zu überreichen. Derweil traten auch die beiden Kollegen des Manns in die Bar und baten die weiteren Gäste sowie schließlich auch Charlie darum, ihre Ausweise auszuhändigen, damit die Identitäten überprüft werden konnten.

Einer der Männer trat in den hinteren Bereich der Bar, um vermutlich die Vorratsräume nach Drogen zu untersuchen. Olli gesellte sich wieder zu Charlie an den Tresen. "Mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht", murmelte er. "Ob dieser anonyme Tipp wohl von jemandem von der Konkurrenz stammt?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern, da ein Gedanke sie überkam, den auszusprechen sie nicht im Ansatz wagte. Sollte Marcel – oder wer auch immer dieser Erpresser war – seine Drohung wahrgemacht haben, den ihr Nahestehenden das Leben schwer machen zu wollen?

Bald wurde der zweite Polizist ebenfalls in den hinteren Teil der Bar gewinkt, während der letzte von ihnen am Eingang zurückblieb und dafür Sorge trug, dass niemand unerlaubt verschwinden konnte. Es verging eine schiere Ewigkeit, bis die beiden Polizisten schließlich zurückkehrten, und Olli war bereits ein wandelndes Nervenbündel, als er vom Hocker aufsprang und den beiden entgegenlief – nur um in der Bewegung zu erstarren. Auch Charlie bemerkte nun, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht so verlief, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Einer der Männer hielt eine Plastikfolie, in der ein Kokainpäckchen zu finden war.

"Können Sie uns das erklären, Herr Sabel?"

Olli stotterte vor Entsetzen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie das hierhergekommen ist, das müssen Sie mir –"

"Das wissen sie alle nicht, wenn sie erst mal überführt wurden", seufzte der Mann und nickte dem anderen zu, der daraufhin Handschellen hervorholte. "Oliver Sabel, Sie sind hiermit wegen Drogenbesitzes und des Verdachts auf den Verkauf illegaler Drogen festgenommen."


	10. Chapter 10

Bernd wartete bis tief in die Nacht, bevor Vanessa endlich mit verweinten Augen und blasser Haut aus ihrem Büro trat. Augenblicklich sprang er auf, verschüttete dabei beinahe den Kaffee in seiner Hand, den Lucia ihm freundlicherweise zubereitet hatte, und lief auf seine Tochter zu. "Engelchen, du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und blieb in einigen Metern Distanz stehen, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Vanessa und er alles andere als versöhnlich auseinandergegangen waren.

Sie versuchte sich an einem bemühten Lächeln. "Was hast du erwartet?"

"Nichts Gutes, nachdem Felix wutentbrannt durch die Lobby gerauscht ist", merkte er an und realisierte erst danach, genau die falschen Worte gewählt zu haben, als seine Tochter von einem Schluchzer durchrüttelt wurde. "Hey, Engelchen, komm mal her. Es wird alles gut."

Zu seiner Überraschung machte Vanessa keine Anstalten, sich gegen seine Nähe zu wehren, sondern ergab sich seiner Umarmung und ließ sich gegen seine Brust sinken, wobei die Tränen wieder den Kampf gegen sie gewannen und unaufhaltsam über ihr zartes Gesicht strömten. "Ich liebe ihn doch", flüsterte sie. "Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren."

Bernd suchte nach tröstenden Worten, doch er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, anderen falsche Hoffnungen auf etwas zu machen, an das er selbst nicht glaubte. Und Felix konnte stur sein, oh, er konnte sehr dickköpfig sein, wie Bernd bereits am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte. "Er wird mit der Zeit schon merken, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat, dich zu verlassen", sagte er unbeholfen, woraufhin Vanessa sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste - nicht jedoch, um Widerworte verlauten zu lassen, sondern vielmehr, um Bernds rechten Ärmel hochzuschieben. Als er darauf blickte, erkannte er erschrocken, dass sich ein dünner Blutfleck darauf ausgebreitet hatte, und nun kam der Verband zum Vorschein, der sich offenbar in der Zwischenzeit gelöst hatte. Vanessa zog harsch die Luft ein, als sie die Fleischwunde darunter erkannte.

"Was ist da passiert, Papa?", fragte sie erschüttert und zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern zog Bernd mit sich zurück in ihr Büro. "Wir müssen die Wunde sofort vernünftig versorgen. Ich habe Verbandsmaterial in meinem Büro."

Bernd folgte ihr widerwillig, da er ahnte, dass sie nicht lockerlassen würde, ehe sie die Wahrheit über seine Wunde erfahren hatte. Sie war schließlich seine Tochter, sein Fleisch und Blut, sein Ein und Alles.

Vanessa wickelte den Verband komplett auf und schlug kurz die Hand vor dem Mund zusammen, als sie erkannte, wie tief der Schnitt tatsächlich war. Bernd derweil blickte so unauffällig wie möglich zur Seite, versuchte seine Augen nicht auf die Verletzung zu richten, da er wusste, wie wenig er Schnittwunden vertragen konnte. Der Schmerz konnte noch so beißend sein – solange er nicht sehen musste, was da schmerzte, war alles nur halb so tragisch. Vanessa begann derweil, die Wunde mit lauwarmem Leitungswasser gründlich auszuspülen und zu reinigen, bevor sie ein Wunddesinfektionsmittel auftrug und die Verletzung mit einer Kompresse abdeckte. "Besser so?", fragte sie, als sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte, und er nickte. "Dann erzählst du mir jetzt, woher du diese Wunde hast, und versuche nicht, mich anzulügen. Ich merke, wenn du lügst, Papa."

Es verlieh ihm ein tröstliches Gefühl, dass sie ihn wieder als _Papa_ ansprach, sodass er sich dazu entschloss, ihrem Wunsch Folge zu leisten und ihr tatsächlich die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ließ Bernd kein Detail aus, sondern erzählte ihr haarklein von dem ersten Treffen mit Kilian Stein und Finn Martensen an, was ihm seit dem gescheiterten Einbruch in die Hamburger Werft widerfahren war. Mehrfach unterbrach Vanessa ihn mit entsetzten oder ungläubigen Einschüben, doch sie verließ den Raum nicht vorzeitig, sondern ließ ihren Vater ausreden, was er als positives Zeichen deutete.

"Wie schaffst du es nur, dich immer wieder in solche Situationen zu manövrieren?", fragte Vanessa, als er seinen Bericht vollendet hatte. "Du hättest schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal draufgehen können, und in den Augen der Behörden bist du sogar tot! Weißt du eigentlich, dass du noch dazu alle in deinem Umfeld mit in diese Geschichte hineinziehst? Felix, Charlie, Elisabeth, ich, wir alle machen uns strafbar, indem wir dich decken!"

"Hör mal, Engelchen", versuchte Bernd zu intervenieren und erkannte an ihrem Blick, dass sie ihm das _Engelchen_ übelnahm, "die Polizei hat mich bisher nicht gefunden, und sollte sie mich wider Erwarten doch noch finden, werde ich die ganze Schuld auf mich nehmen und euch aus dieser Sache heraushalten. Das bin ich euch schuldig nach allem, was geschehen ist."

"Wie nobel von dir", höhnte Vanessa, senkte dann aber entschuldigend den Kopf. "Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren darüber, was das alles für uns bedeuten könnte? Dieser Kilian oder dieser Marcel oder wer auch immer noch hinter dir her ist könnte nicht nur dich als Zielscheibe für seine Rachegedanken verwenden, sondern es vielleicht auch auf mich abgesehen haben, und wenn sie erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin … wer weiß, was sie dann anstellen!"

"Das wird nicht passieren, Vanessa! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie … dass …" Wofür genau würde er sorgen? Bernd wusste es selbst nicht. Er konnte nicht fliehen, da er damit unweigerlich Vanessa in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Feinde rücken würde – Vanessa als Geisel zu nehmen wäre das wohl lukrativste und erfolgsträchtigste Druckmittel, um ihn schnellstmöglich zurück auf die Insel zu locken. Nein, er musste hier bleiben, hier in der Nähe seiner Tochter, um sie und sein ungeborenes Enkelkind zu beschützen.

Doch was konnte er stattdessen unternehmen?

"Wieso zeigst du die beiden nicht einfach an?", fragte Vanessa schließlich.

Beinahe hätte Bernd mit dem Argument geantwortet, dass er damit sich selbst an die Polizei ausliefern würde, realisierte jedoch schnell, dass Vanessa eine solche Antwort kaum akzeptiert hätte, und entschied sich für eine andere Strategie. "Weil Kilian nicht im Eigeninteresse handelt, sondern ein professioneller Auftragsmörder ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer da hinter meinem Kopf her ist, aber ich würde einiges darum geben, es herauszufinden. Nichtsdestotrotz … selbst wenn Kilian hinter Schloss und Riegel sitzt, heißt das nicht, dass dieser Auftraggeber keinen weiteren Killer auf mich ansetzen wird. Und momentan weiß ich wenigstens, _wer_ es auf mich abgesehen hat."

"Aber kannst du denn nicht herausfinden, wer dich unbedingt umbringen will? Denk doch mal nach, Papa, irgendjemand muss doch ein begründetes Interesse und vor allem ein stichhaltiges Motiv haben, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Gibt es irgendjemand, den du in den vergangenen Jahren verärgert hast oder dem du in die Quere gekommen bist? Jemand, der sich rächen könnte oder dem du etwas schuldig geblieben bist? Oder bist du ein unliebsamer Mitwisser von irgendwas geworden? Es _muss_ doch etwas geben, Papa!"

Er starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und versuchte, Klarheit und Ordnung in sein Gehirn einziehen zu lassen, scheiterte jedoch bei dem bloßen Versuch. Erinnerungen wirbelten durcheinander und verhüllten das Offensichtliche, die Tatsache, dass jemand einen Grund besitzen musste, ihn umbringen zu wollen. Wer konnte es sein? Es musste sich um eine Person handeln, die Bernd kannte, doch er hatte in der Vergangenheit bereits viele Menschen gegen sich aufgebracht, mehr Menschen, als er an beiden Händen und beiden Füßen zusammenzählen könnte.

"Ich kann dir keine fünfzigtausend Euro geben", fuhr Vanessa fort. "Felix und ich mussten so viel Geld in dieses Hotel stecken, dass kaum genug übrig geblieben ist … auch wenn es nun wohl ohnehin den Bach heruntergeht. Wie alles andere."

Bernd wandte sich um und erkannte den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich in der Brust, seine Tochter leiden und trauern zu sehen, doch er konnte ihr bei der Verarbeitung des Streits mit Felix nicht helfen. Er konnte ihr nur anbieten, für sie da zu sein. "Willst du … willst du, dass ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe?"

Vanessa runzelte die Stirn, als hätte sie Bernds Angebot im ersten Augenblick als Scherz aufgefasst, und er fürchtete schon einen kurzen Augenblick lang, sie würde loslachen. Dann schüttelte sie zaghaft den Kopf. "Danke, aber ich muss da selbst durch. Hast du Lucia Bescheid gegeben wegen des Zimmers?"

Bernd nickte und legte seine linke Hand auf Vanessas Schulter. "Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst oder einfach nur, um nicht allein zu sein … ich bin für dich da. Immer und zu jeder Tageszeit."

Sie blickte zu ihrem Vater auf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, obwohl in ihren Augen schon wieder die Tränen brannten. "Danke."

 

* * *

 

Als Charlie am Morgen an ihren Frühstückstisch im Hotelrestaurant trat, erwartete Elisabeth sie bereits. "Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus", merkte ihre Freundin besorgt an, "hast du wenigstens kurz ein Auge zu machen können?"

"Mit dem Wissen, dass Olli unschuldig in einer Gefängniszelle schmort? Ich würde ihn zu gerne da rausholen, wenn ich nur könnte."

"Aber wer könnte dahinterstecken?", fragte Elisabeth. "Es muss ein enormes kriminelles Potenzial vorhanden sein, anderen solchen Schaden zufügen zu wollen."

"Wer schon? Einer von Bernds Widersachern natürlich. Oder mein Erpresser, wobei es sich vermutlich ohnehin um ein- und denselben Drahtzieher handelt. Mir wurde gedroht, dass meine Liebsten zu Schaden kommen – ich habe nicht gezahlt, folglich wurde mir vor Augen geführt, was das für meine Zukunft bedeuten wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Frank und Bella in Düsseldorf sicher sind."

"Ich würde lieber kein Risiko eingehen, Charlie. Wenn du hilfst, kann ich dir finanziell aushelfen; auf meinem Privatkonto –"

"Nein, Elisabeth. Es ehrt dich, dass du mir helfen willst, aber ich will dich nicht auch noch in diese Geschichte hineinziehen. Weißt du, als wir nach Ibiza aufgebrochen sind, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sich unser Urlaub zu einem solchen Albtraum entwickeln wird."

"Das hätte sich wohl keiner der Beteiligten träumen lassen." Elisabeth wies auf Vanessa, die an einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Restaurants saß und lustlos in ihrem Müsli rührte. "Vanessa geht es damit wohl genauso. Ich habe nicht die genaue Ursache mitbekommen, aber offenbar hat es zwischen Felix und ihr jede Menge Ärger gegeben."

"Die beiden sind ein junges Ehepaar; sie werden sich wieder zusammenraufen", erwiderte Charlie. "Kopfzerbrechen bereitet mir vielmehr diese ganze Geschichte mit den Erpressern. Sobald Ollis Unschuld bewiesen worden ist, wird es einen weiteren … Zwischenfall geben, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir müssen dieses Problem an der Wurzel bekämpfen."

"Dazu müssten wir herausfinden, wer es auf Bernd abgesehen hat."

"Aber wie?" Charlie setzte ihre Sonnenbrille ab und wagte sich nicht auszumalen, wie erschöpft und müde sie aussehen musste. "Dieses ganze Spiel ist ein Teufelskreis. Nicht einmal über Marcel könnten wir mehr herausfinden, weil er vermutlich über unsere Involvierung informiert ist."

"Und wenn ich es bei ihm versuche? Vielleicht habe ich mehr Erfolg."

"Das kommt gar nicht infrage. Du würdest dich nur unnötig in Gefahr begeben, Elisabeth."

"Aber wenn ich meine Rolle überzeugend –" Elisabeth wurde von Bernds unerwarteten Auftauchen an ihrem Frühstückstisch unterbrochen, und überrascht hielt sie inne.

"Die Damen", begrüßte dieser sie charmant und nahm seinen Sonnenhut ab, "ich wünsche einen guten Morgen. Gräfin, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich einen kurzen Augenblick mit Charlie … unter vier Augen …"

Elisabeth wechselte einen unwohlen Blick mit Charlie, die ihr jedoch beruhigend zunickte. "Ich bin kurz auf Toilette", erwiderte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Platz, an dem sich nun Bernd niederließ. Er sah immer noch angeschlagen aus, aber doch wesentlich erholter.

"Gibt es etwas Neues um Olli?"

"Du hast also auch schon davon gehört", seufzte Charlie. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Beweislast nicht ausreicht, um ihn länger als einige Stunden im Gefängnis festzuhalten. Der arme Christian ist auch schon ganz außer sich. Ich musste ihn gestern Abend beruhigen, nachdem er von Ollis Verhaftung erfahren hat."

"Es tut mir leid, Charlie." Sie blickte in seine geplagten Augen und erkannte, dass er es ernst meinte. "Ich wollte euch nicht in dieses … dieses Versteckspiel hineinziehen. Ich konnte nicht einmal ahnen, dass mir jemand nach dem Leben trachtet. Aber jetzt … selbst wenn ich die Konsequenzen zöge und von der Insel verschwände, könnten Marcel oder Kilian oder wer auch immer hinter mir ist einfach Vanessa oder dich in ihre Gewalt bringen und mich so zurück auf die Insel locken, weil sie genau wissen, dass ihr mir wichtig seid."

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein Schlag. Nie hatte sie es möglich gehalten, für Bernd tatsächlich von größerer Bedeutung zu sein als ihre Brieftasche … und doch … etwas an seinen Worten berührte sie, zeugte von seiner Ehrlichkeit, und sie konnte auch nicht diesen Unterton wiedererkennen, den seine Stimme bei seinen Lügen damals stets angenommen hatte. Entweder hatte Bernd seine Taktik beim Verführen reicher Frauen geändert oder –

"Charlie?" Sie hob ihren Kopf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihm gar nicht mehr zugehört hatte. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Ja, ja, natürlich. Ich war etwas in Gedanken. Der fehlende Schlaf, die Hitze, dazu Ollis Verhaftung und dieser Drohbrief … mir wird das alles allmählich zu viel."

Bernd schluckte. "Drohbrief?"

Schweren Herzens weihte Charlie ihn nunmehr in die unerwünschte Post ein, die sie am Vortag erhalten hatte, und am Ende ihres Berichts wirkte Bernd noch fassungsloser als zuvor. "Allmählich frage ich mich, wie wir alle lebend aus dieser Geschichte herauskommen sollen", fügte Charlie mit trägen Augenlidern hinzu. "Es gibt keine Lösung mehr, oder, Bernd?"

Er schluckte, rang sichtlich mit seinen Worten, und sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sie aufmuntern, ihr Hoffnung einflößen wollte. Doch es würde ihm nicht gelingen.

Ehe Bernd auf ihre unbeantwortete Frage eingehen konnte, klingelte Charlies Handy, und ihr fiel ein förmlicher Stein vom Herzen, als sie Ollis Handynummer erkannte. Augenblicklich betätigte sie den grünen Hörer. "Olli? Olli, bist du das?"

"Ja, ich bin's, Tantchen", erwiderte ihr Neffe mit belegter, aber hörbar erleichterter Stimme. "Ich wurde vor einer knappen halben Stunde hier rausgelassen, weil ein Drogenkurier überführt werden konnte, der das Koks in fremdem Auftrag hier deponiert hat. Dieser Mann schweigt zwar noch beharrlich, aber zumindest bin ich entlastet worden. Christian holt mich gleich ab."

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich das erleichtert", sagte Charlie und atmete tief durch. Wenngleich sich ihre Sorgen damit nicht in Luft auflösten, so war doch zumindest ein Problem geklärt. "Geht es dir ansonsten gut?"

"Naja, ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie so eine Zelle von innen aussieht", versuchte Olli zu scherzen, doch sie merkte seiner Stimme an, dass der Gefängnisaufenthalt ihn mitgenommen hatte. "Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Christian kommt gerade um die Ecke gefahren. Sehen wir uns später?"

"Natürlich, ich komme in der Bar vorbei." Als sie das Telefonat beendete, richtete sie ihren Blick auf Bernd, an dessen Miene sich die Erleichterung ebenfalls messen ließ. "Olli ist wieder frei."

"Das ist gut. Sehr gut." Bernd senkte seine Augen und spielte mit seinen Händen. "Aber es gibt trotzdem nur einen Weg, wie wir uns alle retten können."

"Was meinst du?"

Er blickte wieder auf, Entschlossenheit und Angst zugleich spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wider. "Ich muss verhindern, dass Vanessa, dir oder deinen Verwandten noch mehr angetan wird. Ich muss mich ihnen ausliefern."

 

* * *

 

"Er ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht von diesem Irrsinn abbringen", erklärte Charlie ihrer Freundin Elisabeth, als sie wenige Minuten später wieder in ihrem Hotelzimmer eingetroffen waren.

"Wenigstens zeugt es von Rückgrat", räumte Elisabeth ein. "Ich hätte Bernd durchaus zugetraut, dass er sich aus dem Staub macht und euch in Gefahr bringt, ohne sich selbst jemals wieder blicken zu lassen."

"Er hat sich geändert. Ich weiß, es klingt, als würde ich alles durch die rosarote Brille sehen, aber er wirkte so … so besorgt. So habe ich ihn nie kennengelernt, als wir noch ein Paar waren."

"Bernd hat auch genug Fehler für ein ganzes Leben begangen. Ich weiß, du wirst nicht mit mir übereinstimmen, aber ich finde seine Entscheidung gut. Auf der einen Seite gehört er für seine Verbrechen ins Gefängnis, und auf der anderen Seite kann er auf diese Art und Weise seine Tochter und nicht zuletzt dich und deine Familie schützen."

"Und er wird sich dadurch sein eigenes Grab schaufeln. Du hast doch selbst mitbekommen, dass mit diesen Verbrechern nicht zu spaßen ist."

"Allerdings hat Bernd sich selbst in diese Situation manövriert, wieso sollte er es dann nicht auch selbst ausbaden? Ich weiß, es klingt hart und als würde ich ihm den Tod wünschen, aber wir können auch nicht dafür büßen, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat."

"Grundsätzlich hast du ja auch Recht", meinte Charlie. "Aber ich kann ihn nicht in seinen Tod laufen lassen."

"Was schlägst du stattdessen vor?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht … vielleicht sollte ich nach unten gehen. Wenn Bernd sich mit diesem Kilian treffen will, kann ich ihn vielleicht noch davon abbringen, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben."

"Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg", rief Elisabeth ihr hinterher, doch Charlie hatte bereits die Türklinke heruntergedrückt und war auf den Gang hinausgetreten.

Als sie in der Hotellobby ankam, unterhielten sich am Empfang gerade Vanessa und Lucia über die neuen Dienstpläne. "Vanessa, hast du deinen Vater gesehen?", fragte Charlie die Hotelinhaberin.

"Zuletzt gestern Abend", erwiderte die Blondhaarige, die sichtlich mitgenommen wirkte. "Ich kann ihm aber etwas ausrichten, wenn er sich wieder blicken lässt."

Charlie schluckte. Sie bezweifelte, dass Bernd sich wieder bei ihnen blicken lassen würde – vermutlich wäre ihm ein Abschied von Vanessa zu schwer gefallen, weshalb er sich heimlich aus dem Staub machen wollte. Ob es ein Wiedersehen zwischen ihnen geben würde? Charlie bezweifelte es bei dem Gedanken daran, wozu Kilian und seine Komplizen fähig waren. Während Vanessa in ihr Büro zurückkehrte, lief sie entschlossen hinaus auf die zur Hauptstraße führende Promenade, erfüllt von der heimlichen Hoffnung, Bernd dort noch antreffen zu können. Kurz darauf wurde die von zwitschernden Vögeln geprägte Idylle vom Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. Nachdem Charlie lange Sekunden in ihrer Handtasche danach gekramt hatte, konnte sie es schließlich finden und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Charlie", meinte Olli am anderen Ende der Gesprächsleitung, "du glaubst gar nicht, was gerade geschehen ist. Die Polizei war hier und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass dieser Drogenkurier nun doch endlich geplaudert hat. Sein Auftraggeber war ausgerechnet dieser Marcel Cordoba, der dich neulich abends an der Bar angesprochen hat! Sie haben ihn natürlich sofort festgenommen. Vermutlich blühen ihm einige Jahre hinter Gittern."

"Das ist ja großartig", erwiderte Charlie, konnte jedoch nicht vergessen, dass weiterhin auch Kilian an Bernds Kopf interessiert war. Wenigstens ein Feind war aus dem Weg geräumt, und nun war zumindest die vom Drohbrief ausgehende Gefahr ausgeschaltet (sofern Marcel tatsächlich dahintersteckte, was sie inzwischen kaum mehr bezweifelte). "Sag mal, Olli, hast du noch etwas von Bernd gehört, seit er bei dir als Kellner eingesprungen ist?"

"Nein, er hat sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Wieso, suchst du etwa nach ihm?"

"Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Ich erzähle dir später davon, in Ordnung, Olli?"

"Klar", meinte er, "aber was –"

Charlie tat es in der Seele weh, doch sie beendete das Telefonat. Nun stand es an wichtigster Stelle, Bernd aufzuspüren, um ihn von einem möglicherweise schwerwiegenden Fehler abzubringen. Festen Schrittes lief sie hinaus zur Landstraße, dachte nur kurz an Elisabeth, die sie im Hotelzimmer zurückgelassen hatte … und vernahm plötzlich hastige Schritte von hinten. Noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, wurde etwas auf ihre Lippen gepresst, so fest, dass sie zu spät erkannte, worum es sich dabei handelte, und noch ehe Charlie auch nur daran denken konnte, sich zu wehren, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, und sie sank hinab in eine tiefe, endlose Dunkelheit.


	11. Chapter 11

Ihr Treffpunkt war eine verlassene, kleine Hütte inmitten der tiefsten Einöde Ibizas, nur auf Umwegen von der Hauptstraße aus erreichbar, so verborgen, dass ein ahnungsloser Spaziergänger sie vermutlich niemals gefunden hätte.

Bernd hatte das Gefühl, die Sonne hätte seine Kopfhaut bereits zu grillen begonnen, als er endlich an ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam, doch zu seiner insgeheimen Erleichterung war Kilian noch nicht eingetroffen. Die Grillen zirpten im trockenen Gras, das sanft im aufziehenden Wind raschelte, und mit einem Blick auf den sich verdunkelnden Himmel erkannte Bernd, dass ein Gewitter aufzuziehen drohte.

 _Nicht nur, was das Wetter angeht_ , dachte er unwillkürlich. Ihm selbst würde ebenfalls ein Unwetter bevorstehen, allerdings würde danach nicht mehr die Sonne scheinen. Die Nacht würde aufziehen, und für ihn würde sie niemals enden.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war die Hütte nicht abgeschlossen, allerdings fand sich darin auch kein Lebenszeichen vor, das auf einen zivilisierten Bewohner hinzudeuten vermochte. An einer Wand hockte eine Spinne zwischen zwei Holzbrettern, und der bloße Anblick jagte Bernd einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er untersuchte einen der Stühle eingehend auf tierische Bewohner, bevor er sich setzte, und begann seine Wart auf das Eintreffen seines Rivalen.

Da es ihm nicht gelungen war, an die von Kilian verlangten fünfzigtausend Euro zu gelangen, musste Bernd davon ausgehen, dass sein letztes Stündchen geschlagen hatte. Doch war es nicht ohnehin die beste Lösung für sein klägliches Leben? Vanessa hatte keinen Vater verdient, der vor seiner Verantwortung flüchtete. Und Charlie sollte erleben, dass selbst er, Bernd von Beyenbach, die richtige Entscheidung treffen konnte. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben.

Minute um Minute verging, bis das Geräusch eines knatternden Motors endlich erklang, und mit pochendem Herzen sprang Bernd von seinem Stuhl auf, während eine weitere Spinne über den Boden huschte und seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf sich zog (sollte eine Spinne tatsächlich eines der letzten Lebewesen sein, das er sehen durfte?). Ein Jeep war vorgefahren und hielt neben dem Mietwagen, den Bernd in der Stadt von dem restlichen Geld erworben hatte, das ihm von Marcel zugesteckt worden war, als dieser ihm noch seine Freundschaft vorgetäuscht hatte. Tatsächlich bedarf es nur eines kurzen Blicks durch das verschmutzte Fenster der Hütte, um Kilian hinter dem Steuer zu erblicken. Bernd seufzte; nicht mehr lange, und sein unbekannter Feind würde sich seiner entledigen können. Er hoffte, zuvor wenigstens zu erfahren, wer Kilian mit seinem Mord beauftragt hatte.

Der Mann trug schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Hose, eine schwarze Lederjacke, eine schwarze Sonnenbrille und einen schwarzen Sonnenhut; seine Erscheinung wirkte so bedrohlich, wie es seine Mordmethoden vermuten ließen. "Mit Urlaubskleidung hast du keine gute Erfahrung gemacht, was?", begrüßte Bernd den anderen, als dieser aus dem Wagen stieg und auf die Hütte zulief.

"Freut mich, dich hier anzutreffen", erwiderte Kilian. "Wo sind die fünfzig Riesen?"

"Es gab leider einige Beschaffungsschwierigkeiten. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich an deinem Plan nichts ändern wird. Du wirst mich umbringen, wenn ich das Geld zahle; du wirst mich umbringen, wenn ich das Geld nicht zahle; oder aber du wirst dich an Vanessa vergreifen, wenn ich die Flucht ergreife. Welche Wahl habe ich da noch?"

Kilian grunzte missmutig. "Du hast die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das Versprechen eines Feiglings keinen Wert hat."

"Verrate mir einen Grund, weshalb ich dir fünfzigtausend Euro zahlen sollte, bevor du mich umlegst. Damit du dir eine schöne Zeit in der Karibik machen kannst, während meine Leiche im Mittelmeer herumtreibt?"

"Beispielsweise", erwiderte Kilian, packte Bernd am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zum Kofferraum des Jeeps, den er nun öffnete. "Oder aber, damit deine geliebte Charlie dir nicht ins Meer folgt."

Der Anblick der hilflosen Charlie, geknebelt und gefesselt, die Augen rot umrandet und voller Angst und Panik, wäre beinahe genug gewesen, um Bernd seiner Fassung zu berauben. Er blickte zwischen Kilian und Charlie hin und her, hätte seinen Feind am liebsten auf der Stelle überwältigt und niederzuschlagen versucht … allerdings hatte dieser dank der in seiner Hand ruhenden Pistole wesentlich schlagkräftigere Argumente. "Lass sie gehen", forderte Bernd, "sie hat mit dieser ganzen Geschichte nichts zu tun."

"Oh, sie hat sogar sehr viel damit zu tun", grinste Kilian und offenbarte eine Reihe schlecht gepflegter Zähne. "Lasse ich sie jetzt laufen, steht in einer halben Stunde die Polizei vor der Tür. Wäre für mich nicht der lohnendste Deal, meinst du nicht auch?" Er reichte Charlie eine Hand und packte sie rabiat an den Beinen, um sie aus dem Kofferraum und auf die Füße zu zerren. "Deine Liebste wird bei mir bleiben, bis du meine fünfzigtausend aufgetrieben hast. Und denk dran, sobald du nur auf die Idee kommst, die Polizei einzuschalten, ist Charlie eine tote Frau."

Bernd konnte sich problemlos ausmalen, wie ernst Kilian es meinen mochte, und wagte nicht einmal anzuzweifeln, dass dieser Charlie mehr als nur ein Haar krümmen würde, sollte er nicht auf seine Forderungen eingehen. "Wie viel Zeit habe ich?"

"Eine Stunde", lachte Kilian. "Danach bin ich bereit, einen Handel einzugehen, solltest du auf keine dummen Ideen kommen. Fünfzigtausend Euro gegen eine hübsche Blondine, ist das kein guter Deal? Auch wenn ich mich für eine andere Altersklasse –"

In diesem Augenblick rührte sich Charlie, bislang regungslos an ihren Entführer geschmiegt, der Mund geknebelt und die Hände vor ihrem Körper gefesselt, und zog Kilians rechten Arm zur Seite, um die Schusswaffe aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, während sie gleichzeitig ihr linkes Bein hob und zwischen seine Beine zielte. Kilian schrie leise auf, als sie ihn mitten im Schritt traf, während Bernd seine Chance erkannte und augenblicklich nach der Waffe griff; ein Schuss löste sich und scheuchte einen Vogel auf, der es sich in einem Pinienbaum gemütlich gemacht hatte. Schnell versuchte Kilian, die Oberhand über die Waffe zurückzugewinnen und diese auf Bernd zu richten, doch Charlie trat erneut mit einer Wucht zu, die Bernd ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Diesmal war das Opfer ihrer Wut gewappnet und drückte Charlie an der Schulter von sich weg, doch sie hatte gut genug gezielt, um Kilian in die Knie sinken zu lassen. Bernd gelang es, den Schaft der Pistole zu ergreifen, und obwohl die Verführung, den anderen an Ort und Stelle zu erschießen, ihn beinahe übermannte, hielt ein beinahe absurder Instinkt davon ab. Als Kilians Finger von der Waffe glitten, suchte Bernd nach einem besseren Halt und zielte mit voller Wucht und Entschlossenheit auf den Kopf seines Kontrahenten, der gerade versuchte, Charlie wieder in seine Gewalt zu bringen und gleichzeitig in seiner Jackentasche etwas zu finden, das ein Messer sein mochte. Bernd war selbst überrascht ob der Härte seines Schlags – doch Kilian kippte nunmehr nach hinten wie ein lebloser Klumpen, stöhnend und aus einer Kopfwunde blutend. Dann schloss der schwarzgekleidete Mann die Augen.

Bernd eilte zu Charlie, aus deren Augen das blanke Entsetzen schrie, und beeilte sich, sie von ihren Fesseln und dem Knebel zu befreien. Obwohl sie beim Entfernen des Klebebands leise aufstöhnte, war er insgeheim stolz über Charlies Tapferkeit, ihrem Entführer trotz der Pistole die Stirn geboten zu haben. Nicht im Traum hätte er selbst daran gedacht, Kilian überwältigen zu können. "Danke, Bernd", flüsterte sie, als hätte sie Angst, Kilian wieder aufzuwecken. "Ich hatte eine solche Angst."

Von einem urplötzlichen Verlangen getrieben, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, was sie in der Vergangenheit miteinander durchgemacht hatten, zog Bernd sie an sich und legte einen Arm um Charlie, die sichtlich zitterte und mit ihrer Contenance zu kämpfen schien. "Wir haben es überstanden", flüsterte er, obwohl sich die zermürbenden Gedanken daran, dass er die Identität seines unbekannten Feindes immer noch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, nicht aus dem Weg räumen ließen.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Charlie, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte. "Wir können ihn nicht einfach hier liegenlassen."

Bernd atmete tief durch. Er wusste, welche Folgen diese Entscheidung für ihn bedeuten konnte, doch es gab keine andere Lösung. "Wir müssen die Polizei verständigen. Und dann wäre es am besten, wenn ich endlich dazu stehe, was ich getan habe. Wer auch immer Kilian auf mich angesetzt hat, wird wohl nicht davor zurückschrecken, erneut jemanden auf mich anzusetzen, und sollte man mich einbuchten, wäre ich wenigstens aus der Schusslinie …"

"Wenn man von Marcel absieht", räumte Charlie ein. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich etwas wider, das beinahe einer gewissen Angst um ihn ähneln mochte. "Liegt denn überhaupt eine Anzeige gegen dich vor? Wegen der vertauschten Leiche wird man dich schließlich nicht belangen können. Und alternativ gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit eines Zeugenschutzprogramms."

"Naja, es gab da schon ein paar Delikte … ich saß vor ein paar Jahren mal einige Monate im Gefängnis. Seitdem … ich habe mich nicht ganz zurückhalten können, was die Kriminalität angeht … aber zumindest bin ich nie erwischt worden."

Es schien Charlie sichtlich schwer zu fallen, ihm keine Vorhaltungen zu machen, dennoch fügte sie hinzu: "Dann sollten wir tatsächlich die Polizei rufen. Kümmerst du dich um Kilian, falls er … falls er aufwacht?"

Bernd lächelte. "Mache ich." Er würde diesen zu gerne erneut die Bekanntschaft mit der Pistole machen lassen, bevor er in Handschellen abgeführt wurde, doch derzeit machte Kilian keine Anstalten, in näherer Zukunft aus seiner Ohnmacht zu erwachen. Er schien gut gezielt zu haben.

"Ein Glück, dass er mir das Handy nicht abgenommen hat", sagte Charlie, als sie zu ihm zurückkehrte. "Die Polizei ist auf dem Weg. Wir sollen ihn mit der Pistole in Schach halten und darauf achten, dass er uns nicht erneut überwältigen kann. Unsere eigene Sicherheit steht über irgendwelchen Heldentaten, haben sie gesagt."

"Ich hatte nicht vor, den Helden zu spielen", erwiderte Bernd. "Die Rolle des Versagers ist mir wohl ohnehin auf den Leib geschneidert."

Unwohl suchte Charlie den Blickkontakt zu ihm, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, das Gesicht blass. Fern über ihnen rumorte es heftig; vermutlich würde das Gewitter bald über der Insel ankommen. "Wieso hast du nie versucht, etwas an diesem Eindruck zu ändern?"

"Meinst du, wieso ich nicht ehrlich geworden bin?" Er lachte, obwohl ihm eher zum Weinen zumute war. "Manchen liegt es vielleicht einfach nicht im Blut. Ich – ich weiß, ich habe viele Fehler begangen. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich nie bei dir entschuldigt, obwohl es angebracht gewesen wäre."

"Angebracht? Oh, mehr als nur das. Bernd, es war ja nicht nur die Affäre mit meiner Nichte. Du hast mich von Anfang an nur ausgenutzt, um an mein Geld zu kommen, weil du pleite warst und auf meine finanzielle Unterstützung gehofft hast. Und ich war so blind, deinen Lügen und Ausflüchten immer wieder aufs Neue Glauben zu schenken, obwohl ich es besser hätte wissen müssen."

"Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du mir dafür verzeihst." Bernd versuchte sich an einem missglückenden Lächeln. "Aber ich bereue, was ich damals getan habe, und hoffe, dass du mir das glauben kannst. Ich bin damals nicht verschwunden, weil ich zu feige war, mich den Konsequenzen zu stellen. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass du mir nicht verzeihen würdest. Weil ich … weil ich damals begonnen habe, mehr in dir zu sehen als bloß das Opfer meiner Intrigen. Du musst mir das jetzt nicht glauben, aber ich hatte Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen, weil mir das vorher noch nie passiert war, seit Vanessas Mutter mich verlassen hat. Und es gab … nun ja, es gab noch einen Grund. Ich habe damals niemandem davon erzählt, aber ich bin … ich bin in eine ziemlich düstere Sache verwickelt worden. Erinnerst du dich an den Mordfall Donald Rush?"

Charlie nickte zögerlich. "Du wurdest unschuldig angeklagt. Was ist damals passiert?"

"Tanja hat ihn ermordet", erklärte Bernd. "Vermutlich ist dies in Düsseldorf ein offenes Geheimnis, allerdings habe ich einen Beweis dafür erlangt. Es war bereits zwei Jahre nach Rushs Tod, als ich den Abschiedsbrief des Schlangenhändlers erhielt, auf den die Giftschlange zurückzuführen war, an deren Biss Rush gestorben ist. Seine Frau hat den Brief offenbar jahrelang zurückgehalten aus Angst, selbst in den Mittelpunkt der Ereignisse gerückt zu werden. In diesen letzten Worten hat er zugegeben, die Schlange an Tanja von Lahnstein verkauft zu haben, was wohl der endgültige Beweis dafür gewesen wäre, dass Tanja Rush ermordet hat."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. "Hat sie dich erpresst?"

"Nein", seufzte Bernd. "Sie wusste zu Beginn nicht einmal etwas davon, glaube ich. Ich habe diesen Brief über die Jahre schlichtweg vergessen und ihn vermutlich weggeschmissen oder verloren, weil ich Tanja für tot gehalten habe, wie alle andere auch. Dass sie ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat und nach Südamerika geflohen ist, konnte niemand wissen. Jedenfalls … kurz bevor ich Düsseldorf verließ, ist noch etwas anderes geschehen. Charlie, ich möchte ehrlich mit dir sein über meine Beweggründe, vor meiner Verantwortung zu fliehen … ich habe damals eine Morddrohung erhalten, sollte ich jemals diesen Beweis an die Polizei aushändigen. Da habe ich es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, und du weißt, dass ich nie besonders mutig war."

Sie musterte ihn irritiert. "Glaubst du, Tanja könnte nach all den Jahren hinter den Mordversuchen stecken? Dass sie Kilian und Marcel letzten Endes auf dich angesetzt hat?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat keinen Grund zu glauben, dass ich ihr noch einmal gefährlich werden könnte. Andererseits … Tanja war schon damals unberechenbar."

"Wenigstens bist du jetzt ehrlich", sagte Charlie. "Ich glaube dir, aber du darfst nicht erwarten, dass damit alles, was damals geschehen ist, vergessen ist. Ich habe nach der Erfahrung mit dir eine lange Zeit gebraucht, um mich wieder auf einen Mann einlassen zu können, sehr lange sogar. Immer wieder hatte ich Angst, erneut so bitter enttäuscht zu werden wie durch dich. Erst jetzt bin ich an der Seite meines Mannes Frank wieder glücklich geworden."

"Es freut mich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast. Weißt du, Charlie, das klingt jetzt völlig abgedroschen, aber du bist nicht nur das naive Blondchen, für das ich dich zu Beginn gehalten habe. Ich dachte, du wärst ein leichtes Spiel, aber schon damals hast du gezeigt, dass du nicht so schnell jemanden an dich heranlässt. Und heute hast du mir wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, wie tapfer du eigentlich bist. Eigentlich bewundere ich dich sogar. Du hast es mit eigener Kraft geschafft, dir einen Namen zu erkämpfen, bist ein anerkanntes Mitglied der High Society und führst eins der edelsten Restaurants Düsseldorfs, obwohl du in einem kleinen Dorf aufgewachsen bist und als einfache Galeristin angefangen hast. Ich dagegen … ich bin ein Freiherr von Beyenbach und habe es trotzdem geschafft, ganz unten anzukommen. Ich habe alles verloren, meine Familie, meine Unschuld, meinen Respekt vor der Moral. In gewisser Hinsicht sind unsere Wege genau gegenteilig verlaufen. Jetzt kennst du einen meiner Gründe, weshalb ich mich Kilian stellen wollte – weil du ansonsten womöglich erneut in sein Visier gerückt wärst. Ich kenne deinen Mann nicht, aber er kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, eine Frau wie dich gefunden zu haben."

"Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich dir nun unterstellt, du würdest dich bloß bei mir einschleimen wollen, um wieder an mein Geld zu kommen", erwiderte Charlie. "Aber ich glaube, du hast verstanden, was du falsch gemacht hast, und … ein Stück weit glaube ich dir sogar."

"Damit habe ich dein Bild von mir nun wohl entscheidend gewandelt", konterte Bernd und setzte ein charmantes Grinsen auf.

"Wir wollen es nun auch nicht gleich übertreiben", lächelte sie. "Auch wenn sich unsere Wege nach Elisabeths und meiner Rückkehr nach Deutschland wohl wieder trennen werden … versprich mir bitte, dass du, egal wohin es dich verschlägt, versuchst, ein ehrliches Leben anzustreben. Mit diesen ganzen Betrügereien und Einbrüchen steht dir keine Perspektive bevor."

"Ich verspreche es", erwiderte er und fragte sich insgeheim, ob er sie soeben nicht doch angelogen hatte.

"Kannst du mir auch versprechen, dass du dieses Versprechen ehrlich meinst?"

Bernd lachte. "Du kennst mich also doch besser, als ich dachte. Ja, Charlie. Ich verspreche es."

Sie tauschten das erste ehrliche Lächeln seit Jahren aus, als die Polizei eintraf. Und während Kilian, immer noch am Rand der Ohnmacht, von den Polizeibeamten abgeführt und Bernd und Charlie unabhängig voneinander zum Ablauf der Geschehnisse befragt wurden, kam Bernd nicht umhin, stolz auf sich selbst zu sein; stolz darauf, wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben etwas richtig gemacht zu haben.

 

* * *

 

"Ich mache mir allmählich wirklich Sorgen um Charlie", meinte Elisabeth, als sie am Empfang des Hotels wieder auf Vanessa traf. "Sie reagiert partout nicht auf meine Anrufe."

"Was genau hat sie denn gesagt, als sie euer Zimmer verlassen hat? Wollte sie Papa wirklich aufhalten?"

"Sie meinte, dass sie Bernd nicht in die Höhle des Löwen laufen lassen kann, was ja grundsätzlich auch verständlich ist. Ich frage mich nur … dieser Kilian ist allem Anschein nach nicht der freundlichste Zeitgenosse. Wenn er Charlie in die Finger bekommen hat … ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert sein könnte."

"Mal bitte nicht den Teufel an die Wand", versetzte Vanessa. "Ich habe eben die Polizei verständigt und Anzeige gegen diesen Kilian erstattet, damit auf der ganzen Insel nach ihm gefahndet werden kann."

Elisabeth schluckte. "Eine Anzeige? Vanessa, du weißt, dass du dich damit selbst in Gefahr bringen könntest? Wer auch immer hinter den Mordanschlägen auf Bernd steckt, wird mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert sein, wenn derjenige herausfindet, dass du Kilian die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt hast."

"Und wenn schon", meinte Vanessa, und Elisabeth bemerkte, dass der Streit mit Felix diese stärker mitgenommen zu haben schien als befürchtet. "Papas und Charlies Leben ist im Moment wichtiger. Außerdem hätten wir die Polizei schon viel früher einschalten sollen."

"Und ich hätte Charlie aufhalten müssen. Dabei kenne ich sie doch gut genug, um zu wissen, wie stur sie sein kann! Schon in unserem Hotelzimmer hätte ich ihr begreiflich machen müssen, dass sie sich nicht in diese Geschichte einmischen soll. Schließlich hat Bernd aus freien Stücken den Entschluss gefasst, sich in die Hände dieses Kilian zu begeben."

Als Vanessas Handy klingelte, keimte ein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer in Elisabeth auf, doch diese winkte ab und wandte sich dem Tresen zu, da es sich offenbar um einen Anrufer handelte, der nichts mit der Suche nach Charlie und Bernd zu tun hatte. Fiebernd und von zunehmender Angst geprägt lief Elisabeth in der Eingangshalle auf und ab, beneidete die anderen Hotelgäste um die nichtsahnende Ruhe ihrer Urlaubstage und hoffte sehnlich, ihre beste Freundin bald wieder in ihre Arme schließen zu können, als Vanessa das Telefonat beendete. "Das war nur mein Anwalt", erklärte sie. "Ich werde Felix das Hotel überschreiben."

"Überschreiben?", hakte Elisabeth überrascht nach. "Aber wieso denn? Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch wieder zusammengerauft nach eurem jüngsten Streit um Bernd?"

"Schön wär's." Vanessa lächelte traurig und blickte auf ihre zusammengefalteten Hände herab. "Ich habe Felix betrogen."

"Oh."

"Und ich bin schwanger geworden."

Elisabeth holte tief Luft. "Das muss ein schwerer Schlag für Felix gewesen sein."

"Ich kenne ihn", meinte Vanessa mit Tränen in den Augen. "Für ihn gibt es kaum etwas Wichtigeres als Vertrauen. Und wie sollte er mir je wieder trauen können, nachdem ich ihm erklärt habe, von einem anderen Mann schwanger zu sein? Er hat für mich seinen Traum vom Regisseur aufgegeben, damit wir dieses Hotel gemeinsam aufbauen konnten. Ich kann ihm nun nicht auch noch das Hotel wegnehmen. Es ist ihm so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, seit wir aus Berlin nach Ibiza gezogen sind."

"Und was willst du nun machen?"

Vanessa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber zunächst hoffe ich, dass Papa … und Charlie … dass ihnen nichts zugestoßen ist."

Elisabeth und Vanessa nahmen unruhig in der Hotellobby Platz, von wo aus sie den Eingang gut im Blick hatten, und obwohl beide keinen Appetit hatten, ließen sie sich schließlich von Leticia überzeugen, dass sie etwas essen mussten. Draußen hatte es mittlerweile zu stürmen begonnen, und in Elisabeth keimte der düstere Gedanke, dass Charlie baldmöglichst gefunden werden sollte, um nicht in ein aufziehendes Gewitter zu geraten. Auch Olli und Christian hatten sich bereit erklärt, sich an der Suche nach ihr zu beteiligen, doch solange niemand eine Ahnung davon hatte, wo Bernd sich mit Kilian treffen wollte, war die Suche nach ihr beinahe so aussichtslos wie Bernds kärgliche Überlebenshoffnung. Gerade hatten Elisabeth und Vanessa damit begonnen, sich über Vanessas Anzeige gegen Kilian und die möglichen Folgen zu unterhalten, als endlich der erlösende Anruf eines Polizeibeamten eintraf, der ihnen mitteilte, dass Charlie soeben per Telefon die Polizei davon unterrichtet hatte, dass sie zunächst von Kilian entführt worden war, bevor sie ihn mit Bernds Hilfe überwältigen konnte. Elisabeth fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, und überschwänglich umarmte sie Vanessa, die ebenfalls sichtlich erleichtert zu sein schien. Dennoch schwebte über ihnen nach wie vor die Angst davor, wie es nun weitergehen würde. Denn Kilian war nicht allein. Jemand hatte einen professionellen Mörder auf Bernd angesetzt, und dieser Jemand würde sein Vorgehen womöglich wiederholen.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später trafen Bernd und Charlie endlich im Hotel ein, nachdem die beiden in einem Polizeiwagen vorgefahren worden waren. Beide waren sichtbar aufgewühlt, doch auf ihren Gesichtern zeichneten sich nicht nur Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit, sondern auch Erleichterung und Hoffnung ab. Während Vanessa Bernd zögerlich in den Arm nahm, konnte Elisabeth sich nicht zurückhalten, lief auf ihre Freundin zu und zog diese an sich. "Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", flüsterte sie. "Was hätte ich denn ohne meine beste Freundin machen sollen?"

Charlie wich mit müdem Lächeln aus. "Bitte keine sentimentalen Reden, Elisabeth, sonst kommen mir auch noch die Tränen." Doch es war bereits zu spät dafür – Elisabeth bemerkte mit leichtem Vergnügen, dass in Charlies Augenwinkeln tatsächlich die Tränen glänzten. Draußen hatte es inzwischen zu stürmen begonnen, der Wind peitschte die Bäume und Sträucher gegeneinander und vertrieb die Hitze des Tages mit den ersten Regentropfen, sodass Elisabeth ihre Freundin tiefer in die Lobby führte, wo diese an einem der Tische Platz nehmen und sich bei einem Glas Wasser erholen konnte. "Kilian ist nun zum Glück ebenso wie Marcel verhaftet worden", berichtete Charlie, während Elisabeth Bernd und Vanessa beobachtete, die sich mit den Polizeibeamten unterhielten. "Vorerst ist die Gefahr also gebannt."

"Vorerst", erwiderte Elisabeth. "Aber erzähl erst einmal, wie habt ihr es überhaupt geschafft, euch gegen Kilian zur Wehr zu setzen? Ich meine, er war bewaffnet, und du … du bist von ihm entführt worden, richtig?"

Es dauerte beinahe zehn Minuten, bis Charlie ihre abenteuerliche Version der Ereignisse berichtet hatte, und mit jedem weiteren Wort war Elisabeth umso erstaunter, welche Tapferkeit ihre Freundin demonstriert hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie selbst einen bewaffneten Kriminellen hätte angreifen können. Noch bevor Elisabeth den Schrecken verdaut hatte, traten plötzlich Bernd und Vanessa auf die beiden zu, während die anwesenden Polizeibeamten sich dem Ausgang zuwandten. "Habt ihr etwas Neues in Erfahrung bringen können?", erkundigte sich Charlie nervös.

Vanessa blickte ihren Vater ernst an. "Nein", meinte sie. "Aber wir haben eine Lösung gefunden, wie wir Bernds Feind entkommen können."

 

* * *

 

Fassungslos betrachtete Tanja den Desktop-Hintergrund ihres Laptops, als müsse sie sich an etwas Vertrautem festklammern, um nicht vollauf den Halt zu verlieren. Die Erkenntnis bohrte sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in ihr Gedankennetz und hinterließ ein tiefes Loch, in das zu stürzen tödlich enden würde. "Sie belieben zu scherzen, nicht?"

"Es tut mir leid", erwiderte Kilian Stein, der Mann, den sie mit der Eliminierung Bernd von Beyenbachs beauftragt hatte. Tanja konnte es kaum fassen. Schon vor Jahren hätte sie Bernd ausschalten müssen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er den Abschiedsbrief des Schlangenhändlers, den sie aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, besaß. Und nun? Nun drohte er, eine enorme Gefahr für ihre Existenz darzustellen. "Ich … ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Frau Schneider mir in die Quere kommen würde."

"Schneider?" Tanja konnte es kaum glauben. "Charlie Schneider? Sie haben sich von dieser Plaudertasche reinlegen lassen? Sagen Sie, sind Sie noch bei Trost? Nicht nur, dass Ihr feiner Komplize gescheitert ist, Sie haben ihn auch noch durch die Lappen gehen lassen. Und dabei habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn jemals wieder aufspüren soll, weil er nun jede Möglichkeit der Welt hat, sich aus dem Staub zu machen."

"Wenn Sie mir dabei helfen, aus dem Knast zu –"

"Ihnen dabei helfen?" Tanja hätte gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht eher zum Weinen gewesen. "Damit Ihr Versuch, Bernd zu ermorden, auf mich zurückgeführt werden kann? Es ist schon unverschämt genug von Ihnen, mich aus dem Gefängnis heraus anzurufen. Eines sage ich Ihnen, wenn die Polizei unseren Telefonkontakt verfolgt und ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate, werden Sie sich wünschen, lebenslänglich im Gefängnis zu sitzen!"

Kilian Stein senkte seine Stimme. "Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, allerdings wissen Sie so gut wie ich, dass die Summe, die Sie mir geboten haben, weit unter dem lag, was mir zugestanden hätte. Bernd hat Schulden bei mir, die sich durch Ihren finanziellen Beitrag niemals hätten ausgleichen lassen."

"Was wollen Sie mir damit mitteilen?" Tanja sprang unvermittelt auf, konnte die Anspannung kaum noch ertragen, lief hinüber zur Fensterfront ihres 'LCL'-Büros. "Dass Sie Bernd um Geld erpresst haben, weil Sie Angst hatten, ich würde Ihnen nicht genug bezahlen? Und nur aus diesem Grund haben Sie riskiert, dass er Ihnen davonkommt?"

"Das habe ich damit nicht –"

"Das haben Sie sehr wohl damit gesagt", rief Tanja. Sie konnte ihre Rage nicht mehr im Zaum halten und wollte es auch nicht mehr; zu sehr fraß die Angst vor einer Konfrontation mit ihren Taten der Vergangenheit sie innerlich auf. "Sie hatten einen einfachen Auftrag: Bernd von Beyenbach umbringen, damit niemand jemals den Beweis dafür erhalten wird, dass ich Donald Rush umgebracht habe." Die Worte kamen ihr ungezügelt über die Zunge, doch was würde dies nun noch ändern? Kilian saß im Gefängnis und würde sich bloß selbst in Teufels Küche bringen, sollte er ihre Verbindung der Polizei gegenüber preisgeben, und sie selbst hatte genug zu verlieren, solange Bernd frei herum lief. Es musste eine Lösung geben, Bernd auszuschalten. Ihr war es bereits schwer genug gefallen, sich erneut für die drastische Entscheidung eines Mordes auszusprechen, doch solange sie nicht wusste, wo genau sich die Beweise gegen sie befanden und im Besitz wie vieler Kopien Bernd war, gab es keine andere Lösung.

Als sie sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder umwandte, erstarrte Tanja. Das Handy fiel aus ihrer Hand und prallte auf dem Boden auf. Das Zersplittern des Bildschirms hallte von den Wänden wider.

Sebastian und Emma standen in der weit geöffneten Tür.

Und Tanja brauchte nur in die Gesichter der beiden zu sehen, um zu realisieren, dass sie ihre letzten Worte bezeugt hatten.


	12. Epilog

"Ach, Charlie, ich werde euch beide wirklich vermissen", sagte Olli mit einer Träne im Augenwinkel, nachdem er seine Tante und Elisabeth zum dritten Mal umarmt hatte. Christian stand neben seinem Ehemann und legte ihm halb amüsiert, halb ebenfalls vom Abschiedsschmerz ergriffen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du willst es dir nicht doch noch einmal anders überlegen und wieder ins 'No Limits' zurückkehren?", schlug Charlie vor, der es ebenfalls schwerfiel, ihren liebgewonnenen Neffen wieder auf Ibiza zurückzulassen.

"Wahrscheinlich überlegt er es sich wirklich noch, wenn du weiter auf ihn einredest", räumte Christian lächelnd ein. "Und wir sollen euch wirklich nicht zum Flughafen fahren?"

"Sonst fällt mir der Abschied ja noch schwerer, und am Ende breche ich noch meinen Vorsatz, nicht zu heulen", lachte Charlie. "Ach, kommt, ihr beiden, ich muss euch nochmal drücken." Und sie schloss ihren Neffen und dessen Ehemann erneut in die Arme, wobei sie Elisabeth ebenfalls mit sich zog.

"Umarmst du Bella in Düsseldorf ganz fest von mir?", fragte Olli.

"Darin wird sie jetzt wohl Übung haben", schmunzelte Elisabeth. "Wir sollten übrigens allmählich aufbrechen. Unser Flieger geht in anderthalb Stunden, und bis das Taxi uns zum Flughafen gebracht hat, ist mit Sicherheit schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen."

"Du hast wohl Recht", seufzte Charlie und musterte ihre Familie betrübt. "Passt mir auf euren Laden auf, ja? Und wehe, ihr trinkt nicht hin und wieder einen Cocktail für mich mit."

Olli lachte. "Wir werden schon an dich denken, Tantchen. Und es gibt ja auch noch Handys, mit denen wir in Kontakt bleiben können. Außerdem kannst du uns jederzeit mit Bella und Frank besuchen, und das weißt du auch. Und du natürlich auch, Elisabeth."

"Beschwert euch aber nicht, wenn wir euch erst einmal beim Wort genommen haben", erwiderte Charlie, die nun doch eine winzige Träne verdrücken musste.

"Euer Taxi fährt wohl gerade vor", merkte Christian an, der bereits damit begann, die Koffer auf die Straße hinauszutragen. "Wollt ihr euch nicht doch noch einmal umarmen? Habt ihr doch so wenig bislang."

"Vielleicht solltet ihr jetzt wirklich besser aufbrechen", sagte Olli, der Elisabeths Koffer hinausbrachte und ihn dem Taxifahrer überreichte, der die Taschen im Kofferraum seines Wagens verstaute. "Passt auf euch auf, versprecht ihr mir das?"

"Machen wir. Und denkt dran, so schnell werdet ihr uns nicht los. Ich rufe euch früher wieder an, als euch beiden lieb ist."

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", erwiderte Olli mit genervter Miene, woraufhin er sich von Charlie einen spielerischen Klaps gegen den Oberarm einholte. "Ach, wir freuen uns doch auf euch. Und ihr seid uns wirklich jederzeit herzlich willkommen."

Charlie tat es schweren Herzens ihrer Freundin Elisabeth gleich, die bereits ins Taxi eingestiegen war und dem Fahrer ihr angestrebtes Ziel nannte. "Macht die Insel nicht allzu unsicher", fügte sie durch das geöffnete Fenster hinzu und winkte ebenso wie Elisabeth heraus, während Olli und Christian am Straßenrand zurückblieben und ihnen hinterherwinkten. "Wie ich die beiden vermissen werde."

"Dafür siehst du auch Bella und Frank bald wieder", erwiderte Elisabeth und ergriff tröstend Charlies Hand. "Den beiden wirst du nach diesem abenteuerlichen Urlaub einiges zu erzählen haben."

"Ja, das steht mir wohl oder übel auch noch bevor. Aber ich wollte es ihnen nicht am Telefon berichten. Frank bringt es fertig und fliegt auf der Stelle hierher, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass es mir wirklich gut geht."

Elisabeth lachte. "Du tust gerade so, als sei sein Beschützerinstinkt eine negative Eigenschaft. Aber du hast die Situation auch alleine gut gemeistert. Frank wird zwar nicht begeistert, aber letztendlich doch stolz auf dich sein."

"Wenn Bernd und Vanessa doch nur auch so glimpflich davongekommen wären", versetzte Charlie bedrückt. Den beiden stand als einzige Möglichkeit, Bernds Mördern zu entkommen, der Eintritt in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm offen, da Vanessa durch die Anzeige gegen Kilian Stein möglicherweise ebenfalls ins Visier der Verbrecher rückte. Was dies für Vanessas Kind bedeuten würde, wollte sich Charlie nicht einmal im Ansatz auszumalen. Es mochte sich nicht um Felix' Kind handeln, soweit sie dies bislang aufgeschnappt hatte; dennoch hatte es kein Kind verdient, im Geheimen und in stetiger Todesangst aufwachsen zu müssen.

"Die beiden werden es schaffen, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen", meinte Elisabeth. "Wenigstens haben sie sich wieder ausgesprochen und vereinbart, wieder ein gutes Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis zueinander aufzubauen. Ich konnte Bernd zwar nie leiden, wie ich zugeben muss, aber wenigstens scheint er nun darum bemüht, die Fehler der Vergangenheit ausbügeln zu wollen."

"Es hat mich auch gefreut, nun endlich mit diesem Kapitel abschließen zu können. Und trotzdem … wenn ich daran denke, was Bernd und Vanessa nach dieser Tortur bevorsteht, während wir so glimpflich davongekommen sind, nun nach Düsseldorf zurückfliegen und in unser altes Leben zurückkehren, als wäre nie etwas geschehen …"

"Wir können es nicht ändern. Und außerdem sollten wir froh sein, dass wir alle leben. Zwischenzeitlich war das keine Selbstverständlichkeit mehr, Charlie … ich wäre vor Sorge um dich beinahe umgekommen."

Charlie drückte lächelnd die Hand ihrer Freundin. "Letztendlich ist zum Glück alles gut gegangen."

Kurz darauf erreichte das Taxi endlich den Flughafen, an dem die beiden Freundinnen vor nunmehr exakt einer Woche auf der Insel angekommen waren, und der Fahrer sprintete zum Kofferraum, um ihnen ihre Taschen zu reichen und das unverschämt hohe Fahrgeld zu kassieren. Wehmütig wie auch erleichtert angesichts der baldigen Rückkehr in ihr vertrautes Zuhause traten Charlie und Elisabeth mit ihren Koffern und Handtaschen im Schlepptau den Weg in das Flughafengebäude an, um sich am Terminal auszuweisen und sich zur Sicherheitskontrolle zu begeben.

Noch bevor sie sich dort einfinden konnten, wurde Charlie wider Erwarten von Elisabeth auf zwei Personen hingewiesen, die soeben die prunkvolle Eingangshalle des Flughafens von Ibiza betreten hatten. Auch diese beiden schienen sie bemerkt zu haben, da sich ihre Blicke unvermittelt trafen.

"Was sagtest du, wie lange haben wir noch Zeit, bis wir das Flugzeug betreten müssen?", fragte Charlie ihre Freundin, ohne die Augen von Bernd und Vanessa abwenden zu können, die sich unsicher zu beraten schienen, ob sie auf die beiden zugehen sollten. Charlie und Elisabeth waren ihnen in den letzten drei Tagen ihres Urlaubs auf der Sommerinsel mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gegangen, sowohl aufgrund des nach wie vor angespannten Verhältnisses zu Bernd als auch wegen der vorangegangenen Ereignisse um den Mordanschlag und weil Charlie die Sehnsucht umgab, mit Elisabeth ruhige Erholungstage auf Ibiza zu verbringen, um die verhängnisvollen Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Letztendlich hatte dies dazu geführt, dass eine weitere Aussprache mit Bernd, die sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, nicht stattgefunden hatte. Ob sich nun die Gelegenheit dazu bieten mochte?

"Noch eine halbe Stunde", erwiderte Elisabeth und legte Charlie eine Hand auf den Rücken, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass nichts gegen ein Gespräch mit Bernd und Vanessa einzuwenden sein konnte. Diese beiden waren inzwischen ebenfalls auf sie zugetreten und begrüßten sie schließlich mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Gesichtern.

"Ihr wollt schon nach Deutschland zurückkehren?", erkundigte sich Vanessa.

"Ja, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns wieder bei unseren Familien blicken lassen", antwortete Charlie. "Wir haben gar nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, seit ihr von eurer notgedrungenen Zukunft im Zeugensch –" Schnell fiel ihr wieder ein, dass es an einem derart lebhaften Ort immer wieder unerwünschte Zuhörer geben konnte, sodass sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln hinzufügte: "Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine."

"Nun ja", sagte Bernd mit seinem typisch charmanten, unschuldig verspielten Lächeln, "womöglich ist unsere Zukunft doch nicht so notgedrungen, wie wir es zunächst befürchtet hatten."

Elisabeth schaltete sich irritiert ein. "Was meinen Sie damit?"

"Wir haben gestern Abend die Nachricht erhalten, dass Kilians und Marcels Auftraggeber ausfindig gemacht werden konnte", erklärte Vanessa und blickte andächtig auf Elisabeth. "Es handelt sich um Tanja von Lahnstein."

"Tanja?" Elisabeth schien es kaum fassen zu können, und doch wurde Charlie nun einiges klar. Bernd hatte mit seinem kurzzeitigen Verdacht folglich genau ins Schwarze getroffen – Tanja hatte tatsächlich vermutet, dass Bernd ihr mit den Beweisen, die er gar nicht mehr besaß, gefährlich zu werden drohte, und den Entschluss gefasst, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. "Aber … wie konnte sie denn überführt werden?"

"So ganz haben wir das auch nicht verstanden", meinte Bernd. "Allerdings wissen wir, dass Tanja von ihrem Ehemann Sebastian persönlich angezeigt worden und bei einem Fluchtversuch mit ihrer Tochter in eine Polizeikontrolle geraten ist. Man konnte uns zwar nichts Genaueres sagen, aber wir vermuten, dass er Wind von den Tätigkeiten seiner Frau bekommen haben muss. Wenn Sie mich fragen, war es schon längst überfällig, dass jemand Tanja das Handwerk legt."

Elisabeth musste den Schock erst einmal verdauen. "Deswegen also war Sebastian so reserviert, als ich ihn vorgestern Abend angerufen habe", erkannte sie. "Er wollte mir wohl den Resturlaub nicht verderben, ohne zu wissen, wie tief wir in diese Geschichte tatsächlich verstrickt waren."

"Tja, manchmal geht das Schicksal verschlungene Umwege", schlussfolgerte Charlie lächelnd, "aber ein Glück, dass manchmal auch im realen Leben die Guten gewinnen. Bedeutet das denn nun, dass ihr euch wieder frei in der Welt bewegen könnt, ohne mit weiteren Auftragsmördern rechnen zu müssen?"

"Genau wissen wir das auch erst, wenn die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen worden sind", sagte Vanessa, "aber wie es aussieht, wird uns in den nächsten Tagen ohnehin Polizeischutz zur Seite gestellt, und da Bernd diese Beweise gegen Tanja nicht mehr besitzt und sie darüber wohl im Gefängnis informiert worden ist, ist nicht davon auszugehen, dass sie sich noch einmal strafbar machen und jemanden auf uns ansetzen wird. Immerhin dürfte sie sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass jeder Mordversuch auf uns augenblicklich auf sie zurückfallen würde."

"Da bin ich aber beruhigt", sagte Charlie. "Heißt das, ihr werdet beide auf der Insel bleiben und weiter mit Felix das Hotel führen?"

Bernd blickte nachdenklich auf seine Tochter hinab. "Wenn es in Ordnung wäre, dass ich dir und deinem Baby in Zukunft häufiger auf die Nerven gehe."

"Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass mir das nicht erspart bleibt", scherzte Vanessa und fügte an Charlie und Elisabeth gewandt hinzu: "Ich habe meinem Vater erlaubt, im Hotel wohnen zu bleiben, wenn er sich so bald wie möglich auf Arbeitssuche begibt und dabei vor allem endlich einmal ehrlicher Arbeit nachgeht."

"Wurde aber auch Zeit", grinste Charlie und strich Bernd aufmunternd über den Arm. "Ohne indiskret erscheinen zu wollen, aber … hat sich der Streit mit Felix denn aus der Welt schaffen lassen?"

Vanessa atmete tief durch; ihre Gesichtszüge erschlafften und es erschien offensichtlich, dass die Ehekrise bei weitem noch nicht bewältigt war. "Ich habe gestern Abend mit ihm telefoniert und ihn gefragt, ob er damit einverstanden wäre, wenn Bernd und ich ihn heute nach seiner Rückkehr aus Madrid vom Flughafen abholen. Ob wir uns wieder versöhnen können, steht aber leider noch in den Sternen."

"Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall alles Glück der Welt, und deinem Baby natürlich auch", erwiderte Charlie herzlich. "Sogar dir, Bernd. Ich möchte keine Klagen hören, dass du wieder vom rechten Weg abgekommen bist."

"Ich werde mich bemühen", erwiderte Bernd mit gespieltem Ernst, der Charlie gleichzeitig unfreiwillig zum Lachen brachte und ihr vor Augen führte, dass er seine Taten tatsächlich bereute und sie diesbezüglich nicht angelogen hatte.

"Ja, da kann ich mich Charlie nur anschließen", meinte Elisabeth, "allerdings sollten wir uns nun langsam auf dem Weg zum Flieger machen, bevor wir ihn noch verpassen."

Nachdem Bernd und Vanessa ihnen einen guten Flug gewünscht und sich von den beiden verabschiedet hatten, widmeten sich Charlie und Elisabeth erlöst der Sicherheitskontrolle. Sichtlich erleichtert, dass Bernd und Vanessa nicht nur eine ungefährdete Zukunft bevorstand, sondern eine Wiederannäherung der Beyenbach-Familie auch noch in greifbare Nähe gerückt und Tanja zudem endlich das Handwerk gelegt worden war, durchquerten die Freundinnen die sich daran anschließende Halle mit den zahlreichen Einkaufsläden und Gastronomiebetrieben, bevor sie sich im Wartesaal der Gate 002 auf zwei unbequemen Sitzbänken niederließen und schweigend dem Heimflug entgegenfieberten.

Als Charlie und Elisabeth schließlich das Flugzeug betraten und ihre Plätze einnahmen, blickte Charlie sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Insel unter ihnen immer kleiner wurde und schließlich mit dem Blau des Meeres verschmolz.

Und plötzlich war sie dankbar. Dankbar, dieses Abenteuer erlebt zu haben, weil sie dadurch gelernt hatte, Bernd mit anderen Augen zu sehen und ihm zu verzeihen. Dankbar, dieses Abenteuer unbeschadet überstanden zu haben. Und umso dankbarer, ihre beste Freundin Elisabeth auch in solchen Situationen immer unterstützend an ihrer Seite wissen zu können.

 

 

**E N D E**


End file.
